Witches of the East and West
by elphieT
Summary: How much of Wicked would remain the same, and how much would change if Nessarose was not crippled? Would the Thropp sisters be the greatest team there's ever been? Traditional musical pairings: Flinda to Fiyeraba and *successful* Bessa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! This be my first chapter fic I'm posting... and I'm actually working on another chapter fic simultaneously, 'cause I just do crazy stuff like that to myself. So that one will hopefully be up soon too. But anyway, this idea came to me not too long ago, what if Nessa wasn't crippled? How much of Wicked would remain the same, what would change? Musicalverse with a smattering of book references for flavor. Musical pairings. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked? *tear***

* * *

"Miss Nessa, you have a letter."

The sixteen-year-old daughter of Governor Frexspar Thropp of Munchkinland looked up from the book she was reading in her bedroom window seat to the older and plump, but slowly aging head servant of Colwen Grounds and reached for the envelope offered her.

"Thank you, Trina."

The woman bore a broad smile under her golden red ringlets and made no move to leave, but pulled the envelope away. "Guess what it is, Nessie dear."

The girl laughed, "You shouldn't read other people's mail, Trina."

"I didn't, but I can tell what it is by the return address on the front."

The envelope was pulled farther away and Nessa sighed. "Is it a birthday invitation?"

"Nope."

Nessa's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Is it from a boy?"

"Your poor father would have cardiac arrest. Nah, you'll never guess," the woman finally said placing the letter into Nessa's waiting hand. She examined the fancy cursive that formed her name and home address before letting her eyes roam to the top left corner of the envelope where only the words _Shiz University_ registered before Nessa was squealing with delight, the rest of the address forgotten.

"And if your father had been around, he would have had cardiac arrest from that lovely shrill shriek," Trina grinned.

Nessa ripped the envelope open, unfolded the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Miss Nessarose Thropp,_

_Your academic excellence and advancement in your private studies have been noted by the Board of Administrators here at Shiz University. I understand you are yet two years away from a typical secondary educational graduation, but have completed all academic requirements needed for such graduation in your home schooling. You are therefore cordially invited, if you wish, to an early registration for the next semester at Shiz. I look forward to teaching an ambitious and accomplished young woman such as yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Morrible_

_Headmistress,_

_Shiz University_

"Well, you best be off to tell him."

Nessa leapt from her window seat, thanking Trina quickly, and bounded downstairs to her father's home office, where she promptly threw the door open and rushed in before remembering to knock. She stopped short when her father and older sister halted their conversation (or more likely her father halted his lecture) and acknowledged the intruder. Nessa winced, "Um, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Frex's stern look faded into a more prideful expression seeing the paper in his youngest daughter's hands and her extremely rare display explosive excitement. "I see Miss Trina visited you, and it must be what I expected. Congratulations, Rosebud."

"Then it's all right that I go to Shiz this early?"

Frex smiled widely, "Of course, sweetheart."

She turned to her older sister who was clearly happy to see Nessa so excited. "Just think, Elphaba! We'll be at Shiz all four years together!"

The green girl's beautiful smile faded to a somber expression. "I don't think I'm going, Nessa," she murmured as she looked down, but Nessa did not miss the furtive glare she sent in her father's direction. Briefly, the younger girl followed her sister's attention, noting the pointed look her father was giving Elphaba before returning her gaze to her sister. "What do you mean you don't think you're going? You've done nothing but talked about going to Shiz for the last few years now."

"Well _someone_ doesn't want me to go," came the reply through clenched teeth. Nessa turned incredulously to her father, "And why is that?"

"Rosebud..." Frex's furrowed brow added weight to his pleadings, which Nessa ignored.

"No! Why won't you let Elphaba go to school? She's just as smart as I am. Smarter," she corrected. "She deserves to go."

"No, she does not," Frex's tone became commanding.

"Why?" Elphaba demanded. Frex turned his scowl on her, "Don't start this again. Get out."

The girl accepted defeat, but stormed out of the office making sure to slam the door behind her as hard as she could. Nessa realized that they must have just had this very talk. And it clearly hadn't gone very well.

"_That _is why I won't let her go."

Nessa turned her attention back to her father, "She asked you a valid question. And she wouldn't act like that if you were nice to her once in a while."

"Her pigheadedness and quick temper are what get her into trouble. I would find her more becoming if she learned to cool herself down and act civilly once in a while."

"No! The problem is you don't find her becoming at all. You think she's a freak and you treat her like dirt because of it! You always have."

"I do not treat her like dirt!" Frex roared. "And I do not need my daughter of sixteen telling me how I treat my children. I am more than well aware of that."

"So you'll admit that to say you treat us the same is a lie."

"Yes. I know how to manage my cursed, unruly daughter, and how to reward my good daughter."

"Cursed? Unruly?" Nessa was shouting now as well. "Elphaba can't help it she was born green and she has always done everything you've told her to do! She may have voiced her protest, but she's always obeyed you. She'd never admit it, but she's too scared of you to disobey."

"Scared of me? Whatever for?" Frex scowled again.

"She doesn't know what you'd do if she ever disobeyed you. You've locked her in her room, prohibited her from eating a meal or two in a row, you've even struck her before whenever you found cause to blame her on one stupid thing or another!"

"I'm her father, I wouldn't kill her."

"You don't act like a father to her, you act like a slave driver! And there are a lot of fates worse than death."

"Enough!"

Both sides attempted to take calming breaths, but found it a difficult task. Frex was the first speak again, "Enough, Nessa. This discussion is over. I have made my decision. Please, dearest, just run along now."

Fuming, Nessa realized she would only make things worse if she continued to prod now. But as she turned on her heel, she couldn't help but bitterly mutter just loud enough for Frex to hear, "Yes, I know I'm your dearest. Mother would be ashamed of you."

She threw the office door open once more and marched through without even bothering to close it behind her.

* * *

Elphaba took the stairs two at a time two flights up, burst into her tiny room slamming the door shut behind her, and fell hard onto her sagging bed, which squeaked under her weight. She hated him! She absolutely hated him! Her features scrunched and facial muscles tightened trying hard to hold the tears at bay. It was her dream to go to Shiz, the greatest university in all of Oz.

_Sad_, the girl thought. _My big dream, my life's ambition is to go to school so I can get a degree to teach in a school._

Well, she'd have to admit she wanted to meet the Wizard at least once, but that would have little to do with the rest of her life and career. She was a practical dreamer. Nessa was more the typical dreamer. While it was common knowledge she was expected to take the mantle of Governor when their father retired, Nessa wanted to be a singer or an actress in the Emerald City. _And she could do it_, Elphaba mused sadly. _Nessa can do anything she sets her mind to, and I can't because of that... that jerk!_

A sigh escaped her and permeated the room. Tears under control, Elphaba sat up and grabbed her anthology book _Myths of the Vinkus_ that Nessa had given her this past Lurlinemas. She had already read it straight through once, but left it on her nightstand next to her bed for some relaxing reading before she went to sleep each night since the myths were fairly short. She was hoping _Nastoya, The Elephant Princess_ would relax her now, but after reading the fourth line three times, she gave up in frustration and slammed the book back onto the little bedside table. Her glasses came off, were folded, and laid on top of the book to allow her long fingers better massage access to her face. She had to figure out a way to change the old geezer's mind. But how? He never listened to her. Ever. He didn't care. He was so embarrassed by her, he'd prefer she never be seen outside of Colwen Grounds. Oh sure, she'd been to town before, but only because Nessa had begged for her older sister's company. The few times she'd slipped out on her own, well, there had been serious repercussions. That was why she had been schooled at home. Frex couldn't bare the humility of even sending her to a public school. Of course, Elphaba thought with a smirk, that hadn't been so bad. She felt sure she had received a better education from working one-on-one with her strict tutors, an advantage she had a hunch was not as readily available to public school students. When Nessa had turned five, Frex had enrolled her in Center Munch Elementary, which had all been well and good until the first day of school as the carriage was leaving the grounds and the little girl realized her older sister was not coming with her. Elphaba could only imagine the tantrum Nessa had thrown, but it must have been terrifying. Frex had to order the carriage to turn around before it had even left the private drive, and the look of panic on his face when he emerged from the carriage with a screaming Nessarose in his arms had been an image Elphaba burned into her memory, forever hers to cherish.

"Elphaba!"

Ah yes, the call for help. The green girl of seven had swooped in and rescued her father from his fate. Nessa stopped crying the instant Elphaba had taken her. Later, the younger child had announced, "I want to do school at home like Elphaba!"

"Wouldn't you rather to go to school with all the other children, my little Rosebud? Make some new friends?"

Nessa's lower lip quivered. Frex surrendered. When Frex's back was turned, tender Nessa had shot Elphaba the most impish little grin that could have scared a demon. Yes, the child had a special talent for getting what she wanted; she had Frex wrapped around her little finger. And she knew it.

So now the question was, was Nessa possibly wielding her magic right now? Elphaba knew that all she needed to do was ask her sister and Nessa would play it up to Frex. The sisters had worked in this manner before, but Elphaba wasn't so sure the pigheaded man would give in so easily this time. Not after she'd collected the mail, found her sister's letter from the University, and confronted him about it. He'd been furious she had even dared to bring up the subject.

The faint sound of the doorknob turning pulled Elphaba out of her reverie of misery.

"Elphaba?"

_Don't get your hopes up_, she told herself grabbing her glasses and turning to her sister. "What happened after I was booted out?"

The beautiful girl sighed and plopped down onto the bed next to Elphaba. "Fight. Big fight."

There was silence, neither really knowing what to say, but it was relaxing, not strained. Out of her window, Elphaba saw storm clouds begin to roll in. She sensed the slow darkening of her room and reveled in it. Beside her Nessa shifted and nestled closer to her letting her head rest against Elphaba's bony shoulder. Without taking her eyes off of the darkening sky, Elphaba dropped her head automatically against her sister's in loving recognition.

"I'll work on him, Faba. I promise I will."

Elphaba allowed a small triumphant smirk, "I'm sure you will, Nessa. I'm sure you will."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Elphiethegood, Dyani, and Cole Alvina for the reviews! I ment to mention in the Ch1 AN that most of the story will be from Nessa and Elphaba's POVs, but every once in a while I'll slip into other character POVs. So there you go.**

* * *

Dinner was awkward that night. Nessa decided to let the silence reign over them a while. Father would be expecting an apology from her, which she counted as completely fair. But she knew the longer she made him sweat in the silence, the more and more worried she'd make him that he was losing his beloved little girl in some way. Whether he ended the silence first in an attempt to appease her or she finally relieved him, she'd break him. The Unnamed God alone knew how many times she'd used this tactic to get her way. So it wasn't until forks had been picked up to stab at dessert that Nessa finally broke the uneasiness.

"I'm sorry, Father, for the way I spoke earlier. I shouldn't have said several of those things." She added a meek little look to help convince him. It worked like a charm. The governor smiled, "All is forgiven, my little Rosebud."

She smiled as well and took a small bite of her pie slice, sending Elphaba a wicked little smirk across the table. Her sister's eyes widened knowingly and she ever so slightly shook her head. She thought it was too early to reintroduce the plea. But the younger girl had perfected her timing over the years. Now was the time. Her brows drew together in thought as she stabbed another bite's worth of pie, "You know, Father, I've been thinking. I'm not too entirely sure I'm quite ready for college."

Her father should have been able to make the connection, but if he had, he didn't show it. "Why not, sweetheart?"

Nessa adopted a pained expression. "Well... I've never been away from home for longer than a night on my own. I'm just not sure I'm ready to go away to school for three or four months at a time. Maybe I should wait till I'm eighteen and be done with it."

"But Nessa, you were so excited. I had Giles pick up registration forms for you this afternoon."

"I'm just afraid I'll be homesick. And I won't be able to come home on weekends, it's just too far. And what if I don't like my roommate? That would make for an awful semester."

"Baby...You'll be fine, " the governor said unconvincingly. He looked like he didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. Nessa looked sadly down at her plate, but made no move toward her dessert, feigning a loss of appetite. A moment of silence, then, "At least if Elphaba was there with me, I know I'd be all right."

It was hard for her not to gloat with pride at the complete innocence of her voice as she merely voiced a thought. Not a suggestion, a thought. It was harder for her not to react to Elphaba's blanched look of terror as she had not moved since Nessa had first spoken, clearly holding her breath.

"No," was her father's stern but soft reply. Elphaba's face fell. Unconcerned, Nessa gave him five minutes to think it over and mentally began counting down as she continued to eat silently. Perfectly timed, as the last bit of pie crust passed through her lips, her father spoke again. "All right. Elphaba can go."

"Thank you, Father!" the green girl blurted out unable to contain herself.

Their father's eyes narrowed in disapproval, "But you had better be on your best behavior from now until school starts lest I change my mind."

Nessa watched Elphaba sober abruptly, "Yes, sir."

But then the elder threw her little sister the happiest and most grateful of smiles. Nessa winked, so happy for her sister, and the two excused themselves from the table.

* * *

If anyone could get a job acting, it certainly was Nessarose Thropp. Elphaba couldn't have been more grateful for that beautiful stunt her sister had pulled at dessert. She couldn't believe Frex had given in, and so soon after the fight! She shouldn't have been surprised. Nessa had a knack for getting what she wanted from Frex, but she couldn't get over it! Shiz! She was actually going to Shiz University!

"Who's wonderful and perfect?"

Elphaba turned to give her sister an ear-to-ear grin as they headed upstairs well away from their father. "I never should have doubted you, Nessie."

"Lesson learned," the younger countered merrily. Elphaba lost the twinkle in her eyes. "I still think you cut that a little close."

A pale finger wagged in her face as its owner scolded. "I thought you learned your lesson, Elphaba, but clearly you are doubting me again. Shame on you."

"Sorry. I guess you have Father better figured out than I do."

"Years of practice makes perfection. But just think, Faba, four years! All four years together at Shiz!"

"Yeah." _Four years you'll have to spend with me,_ Elphaba thought a little guiltily. She knew they would enjoy each other's company, but surely Nessa would make tons of friends who would more than likely be unable to get past Elphaba's skin. Nessa would be caught in the middle of it, wanting to be with her friends without leaving her sister out... It just wasn't going to work. Easily. She muttered as Nessa opened her bedroom door, "It'll be interesting to say the least."

Nessa sat on her bed and grabbed a pink pillow to hold, her pale violet dress perfectly complimenting the pastel yellow comforter and pink embroidered flowers along the edge and contrasting beautifully with her shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes. _Ever Daddy's little girl,_ Elphaba thought with bitter jealousy.

Her little sister suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Faba, I know how people are going to react to you, but please promise me you won't blow up at anyone and consequently quite possibly... blow them up."

Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I haven't murdered anyone yet Nessa, and _it_ hasn't happened often."

"I know, but this isn't going to be a quick trip to town with a few stupid kids picking on you and everyone else turning a blind eye to it. This is going to be four months of living with a lot of stupid."

"You have such optimistic hopes for our future classmates, Nessie."

Nessa's eyes darkened, "I just don't want to hear anyone calling you a witch again."

A smirk played across Elphaba's lips at her dear unionist sister's discomfort. Devil's advocate was one of her favorite games. "But what if I am a witch and my little outbursts are magic?"

"I don't know what they are," Nessa hissed as she jumped up to close her door. "Nor do I care. But if you're going to joke about it, make sure Father isn't close by!"

"Oh Nessa, he's downstairs, he can't hear anything we say. Besides, he's a loyalist to the Wizard who is also magically gifted."

"'Witch' has a negative connotation to it."

"I don't see why. It's all the same thing basically."

"Elphaba, please stop."

Elphaba brought her hands up palms to Nessa in defense. "All right, all right. I was only teasing. Don't explode anyone at school, I can do that."

Her sister smiled forgivingly, "Thank you, Faba. And if necessary, I'll be there to help you teach someone a lesson the good old fashioned way: a nice brawl of fisticuffs."

Elphaba glanced about Nessa's feminine room and tried to imagine her slender little sister taking on a mountain of muscle. "Now _that_ I'd like to see."

They both laughed.

"Elphaba!"

They silenced and stared at the door. Elphaba looked back worriedly at Nessa, "You don't think he..."

"He is downstairs, like you said. I don't think he heard you."

"Right." Well, Elphaba hoped she was right. "I better go see what he wants."

She headed out of the bedroom just as her father bellowed for her again. _Haven't you ever heard the cliché old adage 'Patience is a virtue'? Honestly!_ Not that Elphaba could say she had a great amount of patience herself. _Wonder where that trait - or lack thereof - could have possibly come from._

Frex was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. A decent sign. He wasn't expecting her to come into the office and close the door behind her so their conversation was private. Not that they were ever private with all the yelling that was generally involved.

"Yes?"

"Elphaba, now that Nessa's voiced her own concern about going away to school this young she has me worrying. I want you to swear you will watch over her like a hawk."

"Of course, Father."

He grabbed her arm in a vice-grip. "Swear it."

"Father, she's sixteen. She'll be just -"

"Swear it on your mother's grave."

The severity of his wish made known, it was almost like he'd just slapped her. She knew he blamed her for her mother's death and for Nessa's near crippling. Her little sister had been born prematurely, her legs all tangled, but the finest physicians of Munchkinland had straightened them before she was a year old. Elphaba could vaguely recall her father being able to tolerate her more, calling her "Fabala" before Nessa had been born. But after that, he'd drastically changed, hating her with a passion. And now he held those horrible things she'd caused over her as if to say "If you take care of Nessa now, I'll forgive you for what you've done," which she knew was a lie. And she was angry that he thought she wouldn't naturally look after her little sister anyway.

"I swear. On my mother's grave," she barely managed to get out.

He let go and stuck an accusing finger in her face. "If anything does happen to her..." he let the threat hang and walked away. Elphaba let out a breath and slowly trudged back up the stairs to Nessa's room.

"What is it?"

Elphaba looked up at the concern on Nessa's face and smiled. "He just ensured my attendance to Shiz."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all, reviewers and story alert-ers alike! Well, here we finally are: the arrival to that dear old Shiz University. Say goodbye to the world of _Wicked_ as you knew it :)**

* * *

After two months of anxious waiting Nessa, dressed in the uniform white and blue of Shiz University, was finally on her way. Her family had taken the train out of Munchkinland up into Gillikin where they hired a carriage to take them from Shiz Train Station to the University. Nessa sat at the edge of her seat pressed against the window in an unspoken competition against her sister to be the first to spy the college's spires. Luck was on her side. She turned quickly to the blue clad Elphaba who was trying her best to hide her excitement and remain as discreet as possible so as not to ruin this glorious day by incurring her father's wrath, but in keeping her eyes out the window, had not noticed her father doze off on the bench across from her.

"Elphaba!" Nessa whispered. Her sister turned and Nessa motioned her over to her side of their seat. The Thropp sisters stared in awe at the beautiful archaic buildings beginning to grow. What walls could be seen were alabaster, more a darker ivory with age. Thick emerald ivy cascaded from the peaks of many of the buildings, sometimes so concealing, only the windows on the wall face could be seen. The carriage made it's way through a gorgeously ornate and decoratively gilded wrought iron gate and onto a cobblestone path that lead to the admissions building and circled around a decorative fountain. It looked like a castle right out of a fairytale. Elphaba seemed to agree, "Even the pictures I've seen of the Wizard's Palace can't compare to this."

When the carriage halted and the door opened, the girls practically tumbled out having long forgotten their father. Nessa could only stand and gape at the beauty before her. Elphaba, was not so restrained from her shock. She was off like a shot freeing the eagerness she had kept bottled up inside her during the three and a quarter hour trip. Nessa was so happy for her.

"Elphaba!"

Oh no. Father. Once again proving his uncanny talent for always walking in - or waking up in this instance - right when Elphaba did something "out of line", he did not look happy climbing out of the carriage. "Elpha- Oh, that girl is intolerable! Rosebud, would you help me with the luggage, sweetheart?"

Nessa glanced back over her shoulder to find that Elphaba had disappeared and knowing that a cold crowd awaited her sister beyond the warmly welcoming campus enticed her to quickly retrieve her sister's single suitcase without complaint while her father took her two. As she hauled Elphaba's suitcase from the back of the carriage she was pulled down by the sudden unexpected weight of the thing. _I hope she actually packed some clothes in here. Oz! Did she bring her whole library?_

But she adjusted and followed on her father's heels beyond Admissions and into the courtyard beyond. This time the surroundings did not capture her attention. The figure of her sister on the lawn confronting a large gathering of staring students did. She could hear Elphaba's voice, "No, I am _not_ seasick! Yes, I've _always_ been green! No! I did not eat _grass_ as a child!"

_Here we go..._

"Elphaba!" her father called harshly again. Elphaba glanced back and took a few steps towards Nessa gesturing to her as she faced the gathering once again, "Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she's a perfectly _normal_ color!"

Nessa froze horrified. _Oh Oz! You did _not_ just pull me into this!_ But when she looked into the faces of the students, only a few people glanced at her just long enough to make certain her skin was as the green girl described before abruptly returning their attention to Elphaba with the rest of their transfixed comrades. A thud next her made her look down to find her suitcases abandoned on the lawn. Her father stormed over to his elder daughter, roughly grabbed her by the arm and hauled her away from the crowd, yelling, "Elphaba! Stop making a spectacle of yourself!"

He threw her farther, nearly to the ground, but Elphaba caught it in time and stood stone still as her father towered behind her menacingly. Nessa felt heated embarrassment flush her face. _Father, not in public, please!_

"Remember, I am only sending _you_ to this school for one reason."

Nessa glanced back over at the crowd of students who were trying not to watch and noticed for the first time a pile of suitcases upon which sat a petite girl in an all white uniform with bouncing blond curls under a white hat. _The long lost Ozma Regent?_ Nessa wondered in amusement. The porcelain doll-like girl gave Nessa a sympathetic smile and a small wave, to which Nessa returned the kind gesture briefly.

"I know," Elphaba said so quietly her sister could barely hear. "To look after Nessa."

"My precious little girl."

Nessa turned to her father plastering a smile across her face and lowering Elphaba's heavy suitcase.

He held up another small case she had not noticed before. "A parting gift."

"Oh, Father, you really didn't -" but she stopped when he opened the lid to reveal something sparkling within. Nessa's eyes went wide as she reached in and ever so carefully lifted one of the shoes within. "Jeweled shoes!"

They were _dazzling_. Clear gems of various small sizes with silver backings encrusted the two-inch heeled pump in aesthetic patterns. Overall, the shoe appeared silver, but the light trapped by the crystals stunningly reflected reds, golds, and blues. Nessa had never seen anything like them. Her gaping mouth brightened into a grin of delight.

"As befits the future Governor of Munchkinland!"

Nessa looked up at her father as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She went back to admiring her gift

"Elphaba." Nessa heard the lid on the case snap shut. "Take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much."

Her father turned back to her and pulled her into a hug before finally departing. Nessa watched him walk off with sudden butterflies in her stomach as she realized that he was leaving and she wouldn't see him again until their winter break. Hopefully her classes would keep her busy enough to keep her mind off of home. To be completely cut off from their father would be paradise for Elphaba though. The girl looked at her older sister who was now holding the shoe case and looking somewhat forlornly at it.

"Elphaba?"

Her sister met Nessa's eyes and smile reassuringly, "Well, what could he get me? I clash with everything!"

Nessa shook her head at the feigned bravado, she had seen the hurt of constant rejection from their father in Elphaba's eyes, but smiled as well and teased, "If you really want to, you can borrow them sometimes, Faba."

The green face scrunched in repugnance, "No. That's okay, really."

Nessa laughed putting her one shoe back in its case and taking it from Elphaba.

"Welcome! Welcome students! I am Madame Morrible, Headmistress here at Shiz University," announced a plump, overly made-up woman in a gaudily flashing red dress and curly white hair coming into the crowd. Nessa and Elphaba scrambled to pick up their luggage and join their classmates. "And whether you are here to study law, logic, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members -" she indicated a far more strict-looking professor dressed in black behind her "- when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for _some _of you. And now," she flourished a clipboard and began inspecting it before continuing, "regarding room assignments -"

"Ahem!"

Nessa, and everyone else, looked to see who had interrupted the Headmistress. It was the small blond. Madame Morrible threw her a pointed look, "Is this regarding _room assignments_?"

The girl stepped forward jovially, "Oh no, thank you for asking, Madame Morrible, but I've already been assigned a private suite."

There was an uproar of whispers and chatter. The blond pranced back and into a pose that pleaded for silence. "_But_..." she waited as the last voices hushed. "You can all come visit me whenever you want."

"Oh! That's so good of you! You are soooo good!" three girls fawned.

"Oh no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Now stop!" All four were giggling. Nessa and Elphaba exchanged looks of disbelief and horror. Elphaba leaned closer and whispered, "Is she for real?"

"Did you have a question?" the Headmistress asked impatiently. The blond seemed to remember that her attention was due elsewhere and returned to the Head's side, "Oh, yes. I'm Galinda Upland."

When Madame Morrible made no move, she specified, "Of the Upper Uplands?"

Still no recognition. Miss Galinda took the professor's arm, "And I've applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay, _Magic Wands: Need They Have a Point_?"

"Ah yes," the woman seemed to recall, but Nessa thought she caught a glint of disdain in the elder woman's eyes. "However, I do not teach my seminar every semester. Of course if someone special were to come along..."

"Well exactly!" Miss Galinda chirped. Nessa rested her shoe case on top of her suitcase and against her leg to free her hand for raising. "Madame Morrible!"

Everyone now turned to look at her. _Awkward..._

The Thropp sisters pushed their way forward - well, in all truth, Elphaba scattered them with her mere presence - until they stood before the woman. Nessa continued, "We've not received our room assignment."

The Head looked from Nessa to the taller green spectacle raising a painted eyebrow in the process. "Name?"

"Thropp," Elphaba stated. The woman consulted her list and brightened turning back to Nessa, "Ah yes, the Governor's daughter. Miss Nessarose, is it?"

Nessa gave a confirming nod though wondering why Elphaba had not been acknowledged yet. Madame Morrible smiled, "What a tragically beautiful face you have! And _you_ are?

"I'm the _other_ daughter, Elphaba. You could say I'm 'beautifully tragic'."

Nessa stiffened though she kept her smile plastered. The Madame, however, seemed delighted by Elphaba's quick witted turn of words. "Well, Miss Elphaba, I can see you are very bright."

"Bright? She's phosphorescent!"

The students burst into laughter and Elphaba started to advance towards Miss Galinda who was basking in the glory of her "joke", but Nessa grabbed her sister's arm. "Ignore it, Elphaba. She's not worth it."

Madame Morrible's glare hushed everyone it touched. She turned back to her clipboard. "Miss Nessarose..." she motioned for the other professor, "You will be residing in Crage Hall room twenty-two on the second floor with Miss Dana Farthing -" she took the key handed to her from the other professor and held it out to Nessa, who took it hesitantly.

"What about me? I thought I would be rooming with my sister."

Nessa held her breath. Madame Morrible provided a sympathetic look, "I - I'm sorry, dearie, but I did not know you were coming. Your father only sent in your sister's registration papers.

"What?" Elphaba exclaimed mirroring Nessa's horrified thoughts.

"What do you mean he didn't send in her registration papers?"

"Girls, girls! Just a slight gulch, not to fret. Miss Elphaba, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, Madame."

"Then you may fill out your registrations forms yourself today. In the meantime..." the Head went back to searching her room assignments list. "Oh dear, I'm dreadfully sorry, but all of the dorm rooms appear to be filled. Well, until I have the opportunity to really sift through these lists, you are welcome to share my compartments."

Nessa glanced at a very pale Elphaba then took another look at the overdressed woman who looked like a fish swimming in her own cloud of odorous perfume and decided that she would not have wished her sister's fate on anyone. "Madame? Is it possible to add a third occupant to a dorm room?"

"I'm afraid not, dearie," she said to Nessa, then to the rest of the students, "Well, to your rooms, ladies! Gentlemen, to your dormitories!"

Nessa sighed. Her sister looked utterly miserable. "Elphaba everything's going to be all right. At the very worst you'll be stuck till next semester, but she said she'll give the lists another go. What's wrong?"

"Nessa, I promised Father I'd look after you!"

The younger girl laughed, "Oh Faba, you're not restricted to your room, you only have to sleep there. I'm sure the Kumbric Witch won't jump out of my closet and nab me at night."

The corner of Elphaba's mouth twitched upward.

"An _entrance exam_?"

The Thropp sisters turned to the direction of the small cry to find Miss Galinda once again confronting Madame Morrible. "But on what? I haven't taken the class yet!"

"Surely, Miss Upland, you did _some_ research for your essay?"

The girl looked baffled, "Well of course I -"

"Then I will test you on content based off of your essay. Surely you remember that much?"

If it was possible for the porcelain girl to turn any paler, she did. She looked absolutely terrified. "Madame Morrible, could I maybe -"

"Not now, dearie, shoo!" After shooing the girl with her hands, the Headmistress charged full speed ahead.

Miss Galinda stood there forlornly staring into the distance, "Something's wrong..." The clearly horrendible realization hit, "I didn't get my way!"

Out of nowhere, the three girls who had been fawning over her earlier appeared and swarmed her. And just in time, Nessa smirked. Miss Galinda looked as though she may faint. "I think I need to go lie down."

The shortest girl, a Munchkin now that Nessa saw her clearly, began fanning her hands in front of Miss Galinda's face while the other two grabbed for her delicate arms and began to lead her away. Nessa heard one girl to say, "Lean on me!" as they disappeared. The girl turned thoughtfully to her older sister, "You know..."

"Don't say it!" Elphaba snapped, instantly recovering from the whole drama. "I will consider myself so lucky that I will even say a bedtime prayer to the Unnamed God tonight to thank him for giving me the privilege of rooming with Madame Morrible!"

Nessa laughed as she gave her sister a one armed hug before they parted to unpack, "Why my dear atheist sister! I do believe I will make a Unionist of you yet! Meet you at lunch?"

* * *

**I know I'm evil to do that to poor Elphaba, but hey, Nessa was stuck with Morrible in the musical. So let me know whatcha thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ack! Sorry guys. I have been a little busy and mostly lazy, but here it is! Finally... Next chapter should be up sooner than this one (hopefully Sunday), but school starts again for me in three days which may slow things down again. Alas. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elphaba watched Nessa leave the lawn for a little gravel path and consult another student before she was pointed down the correct path to her dorm. Then looking about, Elphaba realized she had no idea where to begin looking for whatever building might possibly house the Headmistress. Madame Morrible had disappeared before giving her even a name to search for. She considered retracing to the Admissions building, but then again, why not explore and learn her way around campus as well? The Arts building came first - the one edifice she would probably never set foot in her whole four years at Shiz, the one building Nessa would live in if she had the choice - then the Language Arts building, Social Sciences, Mathematics, and cafeteria, all the while being pointed and stared at, avoided, and called names. The Library rose before her and she decided she couldn't resist taking a peek inside the four story building. She took the stone steps two at a time undaunted by the weight of her book bearing suitcase and tore open one of the heavy double entrance doors. The floors within were marble, the university crest inlaid on the floor at the foyer, and beyond were shelves upon shelves of books. Elphaba dared a few steps in, then a few more. The floors above were balcony fashioned allowing her a clear view to the blue sky beyond the glass dome at the roof. The light filtering down cast a heavenly glow on everything beneath the dome, and the girl could not help but wonder with a smile if she had died and somehow managed to land herself in the rewarding Afterlife.

"It's quite rare for a student to wander into the library on move-in day."

Elphaba turned to the voice to see a gentleman Goat standing beside her with a pleasant smile on his furry face and seemingly unfazed by her unnatural hue. She returned the smile, "Their loss. It's absolutely beautiful in here. But then again I suppose I have been called a book worm for a reason. I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp."

She proffered a green hand which the Goat met with a hoof. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Elphaba. I am Dr. Dillamond."

Their hand-hoofshake slowed and Elphaba's eyes grew a little brighter, "Dr. Dillamond? You mean the highly reputable, double doctorate in History and Life Sciences Dr. Dillamond?"

The professor chuckled and briefly bowed his horned head, "The very same, my dear."

"I'm looking forward to studying under you, professor! I will be majoring in History, actually." She wasn't quite sure why she felt so stupidly giddy. This was one of those feelings only Nessa was supposed to have when she met famous singers or actors or whatever. Dr. Dillamond was a far cry from a celebrity, but it excited Elphaba to no end to meet him. Especially to find that he was a Goat considering the Animal Bans that had been popping up. By the beaming look on the professor's face, she guessed few students shared her enthusiasm for the opportunity to learn from one of Oz's most brilliant minds.

"And I am looking forward to having you in my classes, Miss Elphaba. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have what I need from this fine building," he said and indicated his book, which Elphaba saw was titled _The Human, The Animal, and Lurline_. "Oh, but while you are here, you may want to see if you can get your library card a while. It seems students tend to wait until the last day they are issued and then the lines are ridiculous. Well good day, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you, um, Dr. Dillamond?"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"Could you maybe direct me to the building Madame Morrible resides in?"

The professor did an approximate equivalent to a human eyebrow raise, "That would be the faculty residential building, Great Hall, but whatever do you need to go there for?"

Elphaba winced slightly, "There was a... _misunderstanding_ regarding my attendance here and Madame Morrible had no place to put me, so she offered me her guest room."

"Well wasn't that so good of her," the professor replied, but Elphaba thought she caught a slip of distaste in his voice. "As it is I am on my way to Great Hall now to return to my own room, and I would be only too happy to escort you, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you so much!" She started to join Dr. Dillamond, but hesitated. "Do you mind if I get my library card first?"

The Goat guffawed, "Of course not, Miss Elphaba, of course not."

She uttered another 'thank you' before scampering over to the librarian at the circulation desk so as not to keep her future professor waiting. The seated woman looked up at first in shock, but the green girl's eager request sent her cheerily about the task of assigning the first library card of the semester. When the card was handed to her, she slipped it into her coat pocket (though not before glancing proudly at the librarian's messy scribbling of her name above the clearly printed _Card No. 00001_) and quickly returned to Dr. Dillamond who held the door open for her. As he led her across the campus, Dr. Dillamond pointed out the different academic buildings, listing classes in each, recommending some she would be interested in taking once she had specified that she would like to teach someday.

Great Hall was like every other gorgeous building, although Elphaba had begun to notice that each was ever so slightly unique to the next. A purple wisteria plant climbed the side of faculty residence, which bore onion shaped spires at the four corners.

"A Quadling design," Dr. Dillamond mentioned noticing her gaze. "Four of the greatest architects in Oz, each from a different province, designed the buildings for this school. You'll see over there, the Science Hall also has the Quadling rooftop, but the rest is of Vinkun design with the archways whereas Great Hall is mostly of Gillikin design. Intended to beautifully promote the diversity and harmony of the student body."

"Clever," she murmured as she took another sweeping gaze around campus, noting the differences now more clearly. Once again, the professor held the door to Great Hall for her and her nostrils were immediately assaulted by sickeningly sweet perfume inside.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Elphaba! I've been all over looking for you."

"Sorry, Madame, I detoured to the library when I was looking for you," Elphaba quickly turned to her escort. "Thank you again, Dr. Dillamond."

"My pleasure." The professor excused himself to the stairs.

"This way, dearie."

Madame Morrible led Elphaba through the other professors milling about at the lobby level and to an elevator at the back of the building. The Head slipped a key into the control panel at the left and the door slid to the side. She ushered Elphaba in and followed pressing one of the two buttons on a similar panel within.

"This is my private transportation up to my rooms. Better than taking the stairs four flights up. I'll have a key made for you, dearie."

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered not really knowing what else to say. The two minute trip was spent in a heavy silence and Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if it would have been faster to take the stairs. She eyed the pfenix red reflection of her plump hostess in the decorative mirror on the elevator door and decided it was doubtful.

The door opened to reveal a lavish common room just as gaudy as the woman it housed. The girl gaped at the thick forest of carpet that looked brand new and the matching deep teal wallpaper that smothered the room. Gilded leaf patterns danced across the wallpaper as if tossed around in a cyclone-ish wind. The furniture didn't match, each bearing a design and upholstery unique to the other pieces. No wait, there was some evidence of coordination. Elphaba noted that every piece bore some light shade of lilac or blue that barely managed to tie all of the couches and chairs together. The woodwork of the furniture, including some end tables and a coffee table, were also quite different from each other. It would appear Madame Morrible had gone into a furniture store, picked whatever she liked, and thrown it together without a care as to the results. The lamps were plentiful and dull, and there was not a single window to bring clean oxygen to the suffocating perfumed air. A slight ache crawled to the surface of Elphaba's forehead and her eyes grew sore just taking in the monstrosity.

"Here we are!" the Head said with a sigh of relief it sounded. "Well come on in, dearie, let's get you settled."

Elphaba in her simple blue uniform and gawky boots could not have felt more out of place as she took a tentative step outside the safety of the elevator. Her foot sunk into the bog of carpet and she squished her way across the room to where her hostess waited. The woman pointed at the door to the left, "That is my room, and this door in front of you is my office. And over here..." she gently pulled her young charge to the door on the right wall, "will be your room."

Elphaba held her breath as Madame Morrible's hand reached for the door knob already trying to think of how to respectfully rephrase, _I can't adapt in this ludicrous environment. Put me up somewhere else or I will slit my wrists with my quill before the night is out!_

Relief. The room was decorated, but sensibly. In a way like Nessa's room, with the matching furniture and vanity, a floral paper border wrapping around the tops and bottoms of the painted walls, and pretty bed set, only more mature and surprisingly simple. A proper guest room. Everything was a light blue and white, and there were two - no, three windows overlooking the courtyard below.

"It's not much," Madame Morrible sniffed behind her, "But it should do."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Madame."

"Oh, not at all, dearie! Not at all. Now you unpack your things and after you've settled come over to my office and we'll get you signed up for classes."

The woman left and Elphaba flopped down on her bed, which was large enough to comfortably fit three people. _Well thank you, Father, for allowing my existence to slip your mind! If you knew this was to be my fate, you would have "forgotten" your little angel's registration forms instead of mine._

Well, best not present a lazy façade to her gracious Head. She rose and lugged her suitcase onto the bed, unsnapped the latches, and began pulling her things out, mainly leisure books, some necessary clothing, and of course her oil. _Bathroom..._

In the far corner of the room she found the bathroom door, but when she opened it, much to her horror, she discovered that the interior did not match her room so much as reflected Madame Morrible's flamboyant tastes. She set her oil container down on the lilac sink counter before investigating a second door stationed directly across from the door to her bedroom. It creaked as she opened it.

"Oh! Madame, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize -"

"Oh no, no, no, Miss Elphaba, the fault is entirely mine," the woman said jovially from behind a large desk. "I forgot to mention that the guest bathroom was conjoined to my office since it's rarely used by guests. Oh, that reminds me, I'll have to have some towels brought up for you. But anyway, since you are here you may as well fill out these forms a while and figure out your classes. That is, if you're not in the middle of anything."

"No, I'm not," Elphaba replied as she started for the seat offered her across from the elder woman. Madame Morrible handed her a small stack of paperwork and a quill.

_Last name, First name: Thropp, Elphaba_

_Parents' or Guardians' name: Frexspar Thropp_

_This is the very definition of 'tedium' ,_ she thought with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been far longer than I expected guys, but school has started and updates will be slower in happening anyway.**

**Oh, what's this I see? Avarose? Nessaric? SAY WHA??? lol, it just kinda happened... 0:)**

* * *

Nessa felt stupid that she needed to ask for directions again. She had followed the ones given her, but found herself circling around to the side of the cafeteria. Again. Maybe she was supposed to have taken a right turn at the commemorative statue of the last Ozma? Or was she supposed to turn at the cafeteria? If at the cafeteria, why had she been sent on a scavenger hunt with a myriad of names to look for as landmarks that coincided with the multitude of lefts and rights she had been told? It would have been straightforward to follow the perimeter of the courtyard until she reached the cafeteria and then turn. She was beginning to sense an upperclassman prank. It made her mad. Did she honestly look like she was ready to explore hill and dale of the campus with the weight of two suitcases and a shoe case to boot tiring her arms? Well Nessa certainly didn't think so! She set her luggage down with a frustrated sigh and gave her poor arms a rest.

"Excuse me."

Nessa turned to a tall, dashing young man with curly, charcoal hair and hazel eyes approaching. Her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Need some help?"

His voice was a smooth tenor, not too high. Nessa caught herself staring unresponsively, gave herself a swift mental kick, shaking her head to clear it. "Um, yes. Could you tell me how to get to Crage Hall?"

The boy grinned, "A freshie! I thought so. Sure."

He bent over and handed the shoe case to her, then picked up her suitcases. "I can take you there."

_What a gentleman! _And_ he's cute._

"My name's Avaric. What's yours?"

"Nessarose. And thank you, Master Avaric."

He grinned again making her heart flutter, "Just Avaric is fine, Miss Nessarose."

Avaric led her away from the cafeteria and Nessa found she couldn't quite bring herself to pay attention as to where she was going as they started talking.

"I'm from Gillikin. My mom lives in Traum and my dad lives in the Emerald City."

"Oh, are they...?"

"Separated? No. Dad has a job in the Emerald City and it's a hike to and from home, but it's just a bit too expensive for my whole family to live there with him - I've got two younger brothers and a sister. So he comes home on the weekends. What about you?"

"I'm from Munchkinland."

"You're tall for a munchkin."

Nessa smiled, "I'm only half munchkin."

"That's okay. I like shorter girls."

She giggled feeling herself relax. "Younger girls?" Well, if indeed he was suggesting he was interested in her, she may as well forewarn him.

"Aw, come on, freshie, junior status is only two years above," he playfully nudged her off her aligned course. Her look became smug as she righted herself on her path again. "I'm sixteen."

Avaric stopped dead in his tracks. "You're kidding! How the Kumbric Witch did you get into Shiz?"

"I was home schooled. I could advance as quickly as I was able." She assumed a mocking melodramatic air, "And my father demanded only the best educators in Munchkinland to tutor me."

The boy let out a long whistle. "Sounds strict. Pretty wealthy guy?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and turned to resume walking, "He is the Governor of Munchkinland, so we're on the upside of the economic ladder."

"The Governor? Wow. Live in a big house, I'm guessing?"

She nodded, "A manor mansion."

"Like a princess in a castle?"

Nessa laughed, "It's not _that_ big, but I guess I am daddy's little princess."

Avaric's face twisted teasingly, "Oh, well thank you for allowing me the privilege of carrying your luggage, Your Eminence Hoity-toity! Shall I grovel at your feet and spit shine your boots till you can see your regal reflection in them?"

"Spitting is a disgusting habit," Nessa played along. "However, if you wish, you may perform the same task with your tears of joy for being permitted near my regal countenance. But I cannot promise my affections in return." _Ah... did I really just say that?_

The handsome boy stopped again with a (victorious?) grin, and he put her suitcases down; they had reached their destination. Avaric knelt subserviently, "You are a cruel woman, Princess Nessarose. Will anything soften your hard heart?"

She started to lose control of her regal disposition and a smile broke upon her face. "Perhaps if you carry my effects up to my room I will relent."

"Alas, I am not permitted into the girls' dormitories, though I would be more than happy to accompany you" he said as he stood. Avaric took her free hand and brought her fingers up to his lips causing Nessa to blush profusely. "Until we meet again, Miss Nessarose."

"Nessa," she softly corrected.

He gave a short bow. "Fare thee well, then, fair Lady Nessa."

And then he was gone. The girl stood somewhat dazed for a moment or two before gathering up her luggage and heading inside and up to the second floor where her shared room was almost to the other end of the hall. She set her one suitcase down and knocked timidly on the door, not wanting to simply barge in and possibly catch her roommate unsuspecting. The girl who answered the door had her flaming red hair pulled up into two sky-high pigtails that sprouted curls at the end.

"Miss Nessarose?"

"Yes. Miss Dana?"

Her roommate smiled and stepped aside allowing Nessa to enter. The room was small as expected, but nice. Their closet was in the near corner on the left and their bunk beds were stacked one on top of the other in the far corner next to the window. On the right hung a lengthy mirror next to a door that Nessa assumed led to the bathroom, and finally their desks, positioned away from each other to allow the working students some sense of privacy. A small chandelier hung at center of the ceiling and three wall mounted lamps surrounded the room.

"I hope you don't mind that I already nabbed the top bunk."

"Not at all," Nessa smiled. "I'm not a fan of heights."

"Good! I love 'em."

Awkward silence.

"Have you already explored the campus?"

"No. Want to after you've unpacked?"

"Sure."

Dana helped Nessa put her things away with some friendly chatter between them, then the two headed back outside. It seemed Dana knew most of the people they came across on the grounds, all of whom Nessa had never met before. So when Avaric called and waved at Nessa from the other side of the courtyard lawn - and Nessa shyly returned the kind gesture - her roomie grew excited.

"You know _Avaric_?"

"Well, not really. We just met. He helped me find Crage," Nessa said with a pink tinge gracing her cheeks again. Dana proved to be quite observant, "You like him!"

"We just met!" came the lame denial. The red head laughed, "I didn't expect the sheltered daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland to go for the one of the bad boys."

"Bad boys?" Nessa inquired nervously. "He seemed a perfect gentleman to me."

"Yeah, he'll do that sometimes. He's got the reputation of being a bit of a ladies man, though. Troublemaker. But he's nice."

Nessa thought Dana's description of Avaric was contradictory and decided to drop the subject. She would find out for herself what Avaric was really like in due time.

"Hey, Nessa, look!"

Nessa did and saw a wisteria laden building with _Great Hall_ inscribed in a plaque at the side of the entry doors. "What is it?"

"It's the professors' dorm or whatever it's called."

Curious to see if this was the building Elphaba was now living in, Nessa began to circle around to the side, searching the windows for some sort of sign. "If you're a freshman, how do you know all this already?"

"My older sister's a senior... What _are_ you doing, Miss Nessarose?"

"I think this is where my older sister is living," she replied distractedly. She had no idea what she was actually looking for other than maybe a flash of green somewhere above.

"You didn't tell me you had an older sister!"

"Must have slipped my mind," Nessa muttered, which wasn't entirely true. She had wanted to befriend Dana before she revealed her sister's skin color, afraid the girl might become unjustifiably hostile. The last thing she wanted to do was live in such close quarters with someone who would antagonize her for something she had no control over. Or worse, if Elphaba got a whiff of conflict between Nessa and her roomie, she would confront Dana. Nessa knew this was a worse case scenario. Dana, or anyone else really, would probably not take their prejudices towards Elphaba out on the normal-colored younger sibling, but she didn't want to be anywhere near that whole mess.

"So is she a professor here?"

"No," Nessa replied hesitantly. "She was kind of left off the dorm roster accidentally."

"Your sister's the green girl?"

Nessa's attention snapped to her roommate with eyes flashing warningly as she icily said, "Her name is Elphaba."

Dana threw her hands up in defense, "Whoa! I'm sorry, girl! I didn't mean anything by it. All I heard through the grapevine was that there was a new girl here who was greener than grass. Nothing else really. I thought it was just a stupid rumor."

The younger girl softened. "Who told you?"

Relieved that it appeared she was not about to be decapitated, but still wary of the possibility, Dana decided to indulge the girl instead of brushing off the answer, "It's got to be all over campus by now. Some blond Gillikinese chick arrived a few minutes before you did, caused a huge ruckus down in the lobby 'cause she's some heiress or something who nabbed the only single suite in Crage. So I went down to investigate like everyone else. Three of her friends had her sitting on a lobby chair and some poor Fox was pushing this dolly piled with like ten suitcases or something in behind them. Anyway, she had her lacey hanky out and was dabbing her eyes and blubbering about not getting into some special class with Morrible, and somehow this was connected to the arrival of a green girl. Of course everyone was like, 'Green girl? What are you on?' But the three girls with her insisted it was true, as did some other stragglers."

Miss Galinda's pretty face looking as though she may faint from not getting her way fluttered to the front of Nessa's mind. "How could Elphaba's arrival possibly be connected to her failure to get into a class? She didn't blame my sister, did she?"

"No! No. Not at all. It was just something like 'Madame Morrible hates me and will probably moonlight with this green girl who is now rooming with her just to spite me.' I don't know, it was kind of hard to understand her at times."

Well, Nessa had to admit that it was all somewhat amusing. Their attention was drawn above them to the sounds of a door being opened followed by a voice no louder than a murmur, "Well I know where I'll be spending my afternoons reading..."

Nessa caught sight of blue fabric through the balusters on the balcony above before Elphaba came into plain view looking out across the campus. She thought with a smile that her sister looked like a princess leaning against the balustrade waiting for a prince to ride up on his steed and carry her away.

"Holy Mother Maunt!"

Nessa rolled her eyes and Elphaba looked down to meet Dana's awed stare.

"Yes, my daughter? And what confession have you need to confess besides the fact you clearly haven't flossed your teeth in quite some time?" Elphaba called down the retort.

"Be nice, Elphaba," Nessa laughed. "She's my roomie."

It was hard to hear at the distance, but Nessa distinctly saw her sister snort. "Forget to forewarn her?"

"Well even if you're told, it still comes at somewhat of a shock!" Dana replied before her roomie could open her mouth. Then she added as an after thought, "No offense meant, Miss Elphaba!"

"None taken."

"Are you ready for lunch or are you forbidden to leave your tower?"

"Ha ha, Nessa. I'll be down in a minute. Wait for me out front."

Elphaba disappeared back into her room and the two down below retraced their steps and waited. And waited. When Elphaba finally reappeared, she explained that she had to make lunch quick. Madame Morrible had not yet made a key for her charge's use of the elevator that led to the fifth floor and, much to Elphaba's annoyance and fear in case of fire, there were no stairs as a faster second route. And since the Head was quite busy on this move-in day, it was preferred that Elphaba not keep it from her for an excess amount of time.

In the cafeteria, the three girls - well, Elphaba - received an assortment of looks, none of them pleasant. The mutters and murmurings charged around the room and Nessa did her best to ignore them. As promised, Elphaba got her food, scarfed it down with minimal conversation, and rushed off to return the key. When her sister left, Nessa noted with disappointment that Dana seemed greatly relieved. But even more disappointing was the revelation that she herself felt the same relief as the conversation grew louder once again and the horrendible comments flew.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Galinda!"

The two roommates tried valiantly to suppress their laughs. The poor Munchkin boy, who within the few days prior to classes beginning had already become known notoriously as Miss Galinda Upland's OS (Official Stalker, though he was convinced the student body-given title meant Official _Sweetheart_), was at it again. "Miss Galinda! Do you have a spot open at your table?"

"No, I don't think I do," the disappointed reply couldn't have been phonier. "I'm so sorry, Biq!"

"I - it's 'Boq,' " the boy stuttered the correction, but whether from embarrassment or lovesickness, Nessa couldn't tell.

Dana and Nessa were already eating by the time Elphaba emerged from the lunch line and silently sat down across from her little sister in the cafeteria. She didn't touch her food, merely cradled her head in her hands. Nessa and Dana exchanged amused glances for it had been clear by Elphaba's expression that it was not sadness that ailed the green girl.

"It's only the first day of school and you're already exhaustified?" Nessa teased. "I thought you said 8:30 Literature followed by a run to your 10:15 Life Sciences wasn't going to be any problem."

"The problem has been eradicated," Elphaba grumbled. "Madame Morrible has one of those fancy clocks where you can set a time for a chime to go off in my room. I set it for 7:30, which would give me ample time to get up, get dressed, run down here to grab an apple, and then be sitting in Literature early."

"But just like Morrible's wardrobe, it malfunctioned and woke you up waaaaay too early?" Dana offered.

"Worse," Elphaba moaned. "Madame Morrible didn't know I set the chime. What in Oz possesses her to get up at 4 in the morning anyway, I have no idea. But for some peculiar reason, even after meeting the uncaringly unfashionable me, she got the strange notion I would need more than an hour to '_prettify_' myself before leaving for class. So she took it upon herself to enter my bedroom and wake me up herself."

"What?" both Nessa and Dana shrieked absolutely mortified.

Elphaba nodded despairingly, "Yes, at 5:00 am, Madame Morrible grabbed my arm, which scared the life out of me, and shook me awake with an altogether too bright 'Good morning, dearie! First day of school.' "

"Faba, that's horrible! Can you just lock the door to prevent her from entering at... other awkward moments?"

From Elphaba's expression, Nessa could guess that the icing of the cake was about to be served, "There are _no_ locks on _any_ of the doors up there."

This time, the two roommates were too scandalized to respond verbally, so Elphaba continued, "But we've gotten it all straightened out. She _understands_ I don't need her to be my wake up call. Ever again."

"You didn't..." Nessa shifted uncomfortably, shot a subtle glance in Dana's direction before continuing pointedly, "lose your _temper_, did you?"

"I was _civil_, Nessie dear."

Dana hadn't caught any of the coded messaging between the sisters, "Did you at least go back to bed?"

"Can't," Elphaba shrugged as her eyelids drooped a little. "I sat up in bed and read until 7:30, but now I'm paying for it. And I still have another class to go to and some homework to complete before I am free to rest for the day."

"You already have homework? That's soooo wrong!" Dana continued to rant about the injustices of being given homework on the very first day of school by conspiring tyrannical professors, while Nessa shook her head in dismay and breathed a little prayer of thanks to the Unnamed God for giving her a normal dorm life and asked that Elphaba be spared any more misery in her unfortunate situation.

"Can I help you?" Elphaba's irritated voice drew Nessa away from her deity and back to the cafeteria. She turned her head right and nearly jumped out of her seat when she found Avaric, ignoring Elphaba completely, kneeling beside her with little more than the ridge of his nose and up visible above the table's surface. An innocent boyish gleam sparkled in his eyes as he stared up at Nessa causing her to giggle, "What _are _you doing, Master Avaric?"

"Begging for an audience with Your Holy Eminenceness," came the slightly muffled reply from somewhere under table top level.

She smirked, "I'm sorry, my court is not in session at this moment, please return after the lunch hour."

The boy glanced about the trio. "Looks like court's in session to me," he shot a look at Elphaba that wasn't quite malicious. "Though I didn't know you allowed elves in your court. Or is she just your watch dog?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she said nothing.

"Avaric, this is my older sister, Elphaba," the younger girl quickly introduced the two hoping he would refrain from saying anything else due to the familial relationship. It worked for the minute he spent looking back and forth between the two, confusion etched in his features. "How in Oz could you possibly be the younger sibling of a Lurlineforsaken string bean?"

Elphaba was on her feet, Avaric matching her defensively, Nessa right behind them and sidling in between the two would-be combatants. "Elphaba, don't!"

The intensity was charged with ill will. Eventually though, her green sister dropped her eyes from her antagonist to Nessa and the blood thirsty glare in them subsided to what the younger had come to recognize as disguised hurt. The imminent fight dispelled, Nessa turned on the boy whose life she may have just saved and grabbed his arm hissing, "We need to talk."

As she began to lead Avaric away from Elphaba to the safety of the outdoors, she noticed that the whole room had gone silent and the conflict had been bestowed with everyone's attention. _Stop looking at us. Stop looking at us. Stop looking at us..._

Out the door and around to the kitchen side of the building she led him away from windows and prying eyes. She finally let him go and angrily turned to him, "What in Oz, Avaric?"

"What?"

"Why the attack on my sister?" she demanded folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the brick wall. "That was completely unprovoked."

"I was only teasing," Avaric said raising his palms in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Nessa snorted, "It sounded like some pretty vindictive teasing to me."

"Oh Nessa," the boy casually leaned his hand against the wall next to her head to support him. "Clearly you, and your sister for that matter, have to learn my sense of humor. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well, you did."

"Really? I guess she just doesn't ever seem bothered by any of it."

"Funny, I thought it looked like she wanted to kill you when you called her an elf. You don't think that was a sign that you upset her?"

"All right, I'll be careful what I say next time." He smiled, "I'm glad to see how much you care about her. Just goes to show how sweet a girl you are."

His other hand landed on the wall trapping her between two muscular arms and Nessa felt heat rise to her cheeks. He gave her a roguish grin, "You're cute when you blush, you know that?"

She felt the condition drastically worsen and Avaric laughed and started to lean closer to her. Heart pounding, nerves tingling, Nessa found this new experience rather pleasurable, exciting. But when it became more apparent that Avaric was going to kiss her, her shyness got the better of her and she turned her face away. That didn't stop him. Undaunted, the young man landed his lips lightly on the girl's jaw bone sending an explosion of shivers from the source where their skin met all the way down to Nessa's toes. She brought her hands up to his chest as if to push him away, but was too incapacitated to do so. She felt him press her harder against the wall and his kiss multiplied as he let his lips begin to slowly trail down her neck.

Then she felt something she didn't like, a small tug at the tie on her collar and Avaric's lips beginning to go below her collar bone to newly exposed flesh. She wriggled out of his encaging body and stepped back, running a hand through her hair nervously and refusing to look at him.

"What? Too fast?" he asked, tone apologetic.

"Avaric, we aren't even... together," she replied carefully. His feet came into view and his hands tenderly took hers. "We could change that."

He lifted one hand to his lips and kissed the fingers, then repeated the gesture with her other hand all the while looking hopefully at her. She bit her lip considering.

"_I didn't expect the sheltered daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland to go for the one of the bad boys."_

But Avaric really wasn't _bad_. He really hadn't done anything. Other than being perhaps a little _anxious_, Nessa still felt he was a gentleman. He hadn't as of yet proved otherwise. She'd just have to keep herself aware of what was happening and catch him before he maybe went a little too far. He seemed like he'd be more careful of himself as well. Nothing she couldn't handle, right?

"Well, Princess?"

Nessa looked up into those hazel eyes that seemed to favor green today and felt herself melt. "I, um... yes?"

He chuckled, "Are you not sure?"

He released her hands and began the tie her collar strings into a bow again. "No! No, I mean, well, yes I want to -"

His lips were on hers. She froze in shock, then allowed herself to relax into the sweet little chaste kiss. When he pulled back, Nessa was dazed. Her first kiss! She came to and started to back away gesturing over her shoulder, but grinning stupidly, "I have to go back to lunch, um, now."

She turned and fled with the victor's whooping laughter filling her ears from behind, "I love you, Nessarose!"

The attempt to compose herself before entering the student filled cafeteria was futile. She opened the door biting her lip and hurried back to where Dana and Elphaba were still sitting, noticing a few glances in her direction from around the room, but ignoring them. One of Elphaba's perfect brows arched as she sat back down, "You've been gone for a little while. How'd it go?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Nessa shrieked, "I have a boyfriend!"

* * *

**I didn't intend Avarose/Nessaric to go even this far... but hey! It's cute... if you can get past the gaging reflex. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arg school. That's all I have to say. **

**And I'm upping this to Teen just to play it safe.**

* * *

Nessarose and Avaric! Nessarose and Avaric! For weeks on end, it was the hottest bit of gossip on campus. It drove Elphaba crazy! She had to admit she was jealous of the amount of time Nessa spent with him that used to be reserved for her, and she was still hesitant at the age difference, Avaric being twenty and Nessa only sixteen. Just the fact that "little" Nessa was dating period was simply beyond Elphaba's full comprehension, but some good had come of the bizarre circumstances. Avaric had stopped being a jerk to the green girl and her little sister was happier than Elphaba could recall ever seeing her, so she was slowly beginning to warm to the idea of Nessa's "other half" as the love struck girl had already begun to call him... as well as the rest of the student body. It was practically an understatement. The couple were co-joined at the hip whenever they were together in their blissfully oblivious bubble of hearts, flowers, and the sweet serenades of birds. Above all else, Elphaba found her common reaction when she saw the two together was the desire to gag. Separate, it was more tolerable. She'd even go as far as to say it was cute (only to herself, of course). Whenever she passed Avaric alone, in the hall or outside, the boy would give her a note to deliver to Nessa, which she would refrain from reading for her stomach's sake. And whenever Nessa returned from a date she would hunt her older sister down to give an animated play-by-play, omission used at her discretion, of the romantic appointment with the sparkle of joy dancing in her brown eyes.

Right when the topic was beginning to die down in gossip central, Elphaba had been disturbed from her nightly studies by the sound of small projectiles being thrown against her window. When she had gone to investigate, it was Nessa down below arm raised and ready to hurl another missile, probably a pebble. The light from the green girl's room reflected brilliant sparkles off of her little sister's tear streaked face. _Uh oh..._

"Can I come up?" Nessa's voice caught in her throat.

The girl was waiting at the elevator by the time Elphaba got to the ground floor. Nessa's eyes were red and the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks pulling her makeup along with them. Her clothing and hair were disheveled, like she had been running, and her headband was missing. Suddenly deeply concerned, Elphaba took her by the hand leading her into the lifting contraption and endured a silent ride except for Nessa's gasping and gulping for air as she sobbed. Back up in Morrible's suite, the Headmistress saw them in retiring from her office to her room, but thankfully chose not to interfere. Elphaba sat Nessa on the bed, then took a seat next to her, pulling the girl into her arms and being careful to avoid tears splashing onto her skin.

"He said he wanted to show me something after dinner," Nessa blubbered after several failing moments of trying to calm herself. "So I snuck up to his room with him."

Sickness welled in Elphaba's stomach and she clutched her little sister tighter. "What happened, Nessa?"

Nessa was quiet for a moment, which only inflamed her sister's anxiety.

"Nothing," she finally whimpered. "But he said he wanted to... he wanted me to sleep with him. I told him no, but he grabbed me and tried to talk me into it. I was so scared he was going to make me. I kept telling him no and he finally let me go and I ran away."

Elphaba let out the breath she'd been holding and thanked whoever or whatever might be listening that Nessa was unharmed. She rested her chin on her sister's head and began to rock her comfortingly.

"I feel so foolish."

"You're not foolish. He's just a weasel. He deceived us both," Elphaba soothed, but a fury towards Avaric was beginning to grow within her chest creating a nearly physical pressure pushing against the confines of her ribs. She wanted to kill the creep. She wanted to tie him down for disembowelment and the ripping off of limbs. That would come second, of course, to castration. Avaric, she concluded, was the scum of the earth, and Elphaba was filled with self loathing for allowing herself to be duped by him and for consequently putting Nessa's safety in jeopardy.

Nessa didn't want go back to her room that night for which Elphaba was glad. Clearly it seemed Avaric wasn't stupid enough to get himself accused of rape, but Elphaba could not know for sure, and she didn't want to risk walking her distraught sister back across campus in the dark in case the boy really was stupid. Of course, there was always the chance she _could_ stop him, but she wasn't going to have to worry about that now. Nessa allowed herself to be stripped of her shoes and stockings, led to the bathroom to wash her face, and then tucked comfortably into her sister's bed where she cried herself to sleep. Elphaba, on the other hand, found sleep was eluding her, nerves still on edge. She attempted to go back to her school books, but she couldn't concentrate. She took out some stationary and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Father,_

_I feel I should report that Nessa had quite a scare this evening. She's fine, but_

She stopped. What was she doing? Asking for a one way ticket back home? Frex would kill her if he ever found out what happened. And Nessa probably wouldn't want him to know anyway for fear of possibly being pulled from school herself.

But at the same time, Frex really should know. This wasn't just some minor incident.

_she met a boy here at school, they got pretty close, and he almost sexually assaulted her._

She threw the quill down spattering a few black droplets of ink on the paper. Yes, she was surely out of her mind. _Sleep first, get your wits about you, then think about writing less bluntly to him._

Before going to bed, Elphaba doused the desk lamp and checked out the window from any prowling shadows that might be lurking below. There was no movement, the night was quiet. There was no sign of life in the direction of the boys' dormitories either. She snorted in disgust, _Sleeping with a clean conscience tonight, Master Avaric?_

She crawled into the unoccupied side of the bed and stared at the darkened ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Nessa was still sound asleep the next morning when Elphaba got up. It was early, not that the green girl was surprised. The night had been restless and she was glad the sun was rising and birds were chirping outside. She slipped out of bed and padded to the nightstand on Nessa's side to triple check that the chime on the clock had been turned off. It was Saturday, and Nessa deserved to sleep as long as she could.

Elphaba grabbed her uniform and tip toed to the bathroom. She threw her clothes on the counter and picked up the jar of coconut oil, peeled out of her nightgown and sat on the edge of the tub. The sweetly tropical scent was soothing as she washed herself. _Okay, so I have to find Dana before she has a nervous breakdown and let her know Nessa wasn't kidnapped, get some breakfast for us, resist the urge to kick Avaric in the groin if I see him. When I get back I'll have to ask Nessa about writing to -_

The door opened.

With flashing reflexes, the girl snatched a towel from the rack beside her and covered herself as Madame Morrible entered from the office.

"Oh, dearie! I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you in here."

But the woman's initial look of shock evolved into one of curiosity. "What exactly _are_ you doing, Miss Elphaba?"

_Why? Just... why?_ the girl asked the air. "I'm... bathing, actually, Madame."

Morrible didn't budge, except for the raising of an eyebrow. "Bathing? Without water?"

"I'm allergic to water, Madame. It burns my skin. I use oil to clean myself."

The shock returned to the Head's features. "Allergic to water? However did that happen?"

Was this really happening? "I have no idea, Madame. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish up so I can _get dressed."_

"Oh yes, yes of course, dearie." She started to leave, then, "Miss Elphaba?"

The girl refrained from giving an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Madame?"

"How is you sister?"

She certainly wasn't expecting that. Elphaba scrutinized the woman, trying to determine whether or not Morrible was the type of person who would listen through a door if something gossip-worthy was being said on the other side. Nothing was revealed, so Elphaba stuck with a nonchalant, "I'm sure she's fine."

The Head accepted the answer and restored her charge's privacy. The green girl finished cleaning herself, dressed, brushed out her hair and braided it. Then she went back into her bedroom where Nessa was still cocooned in the blankets. Elphaba paused at the desk to put on her glasses and scribble a note to her sister in case she woke up alone. She laid the note on the nightstand and closed the bedroom door behind her as quietly as she could.

* * *

**Goodbye Avarose/Nessaric *sniffle* You were fun to write whilst you lasted, but time to get a move on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still among the living, I swear!!! School has been crazy and now I'm working on my senior thesis so I don't have much time to breathe. But last night I exploded and finished this chapter and charged into the next two :D**

**So to reward you for your patience, I shall post two now and save the third for next week should my life still be incredibly busy. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Nessa felt her eyelids begin to droop as she snuggled closer to the boy holding her. He was sitting up against the headboard of his bed and she was laying on her side against him. She would have been quite content to simply remain there all night. Just fall asleep and wake up the next morning still in his arms._

_"You have to go back to your room," the nagging little voice of her conscience reminded her. She groaned inwardly. The little voice was right. If she stayed like this any longer she might actually fall asleep and Avaric probably wouldn't have the heart to wake her up. _

_Nessa looked up as him and almost simultaneously he looked down at her with his beautiful smile. "So what did you want to show me? I'm afraid you might lose me soon."_

_He laughed, "Well, I sure don't want to keep my little princess awake. Think you can last a half hour?"_

_"Maybe," she smiled sleepily._

_"Okay."_

_He sat up away from the headboard, pulling her with him. The he shifted to sit in front of her and she sat cross legged. "Okay, close your eyes."_

_"I'm going to fall asleep," she taunted in a sing-song voice._

_"No you won't," Avaric repeated the same melodic phrasing. "Now just close your eyes and no peeking till I tell you to open them."_

_She obeyed. "Okay."_

_"No matter what."_

_She laughed, "Okay!"_

_She heard some rustling, heard him fluff the pillows behind her, then some more rustling. _

_Then he kissed her. It began sweet and simple, until he deepened it passionately. He pushed her back and she fell against the pillows he had set. Yes, Nessa thought, she could probably stay awake for another half hour if his plan was to kiss her for the duration of it. His hands slid from her waist up her back and his mouth began to travel away from her lips to her jaw, then up to the spot just under her ear and back down her neck. Hands abandoned her back and she once again felt the tug of the collar string bow. _

_Warning flags popped up in her mind, but she ignored them. She was enjoying this too much. His hands returned to holding her and she tightened her arms around his neck as his lips explored her collarbones and proceeded downward. Once again his hands abandoned her waist and when they reappeared, he was pulling her skirt up._

_She released his neck and immediately began to push him away. "What are you doing?"_

_"I wanted to show you how much I love you."_

_The warning flags were waving frantically in her face. She pushed harder but he only moved a little bit. "No, Avaric."_

_He looked hurt, his plans ruined. "I'm not going to hurt you, Nessa."_

_She could see it in his eyes. Somewhere deep in his eyes, she could finally see behind the "love". He wanted her, he wanted her body. Badly. She tried to push him off of her again. "Avaric, get off. I don't want this!"_

_"It's nothing to be afraid of, Nessa."_

_"I'm - I'm not ready. I... Avaric, please!"_

_"Baby..." he pleaded, then sighed exasperatedly and shifted his weight just enough that the girl found an escape hole and flung herself through it. Her feet hit the floor and she took two steps towards the door when his hands clamped like vices on her arms forcing a cry of surprised pain from her. "No, Avaric, please!"_

_He threw her back on the bed and angrily towered over her. Nessa whimpered in terror, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she looked pleadingly into his narrowed eyes._

_"You're right," he finally said icily. "You're not ready. You're just a silly little girl who should be at home with daddy instead of pretending to be a big girl out in the grown up world."_

_Nessa looked down ashamed and humiliated and started to cry harder. Avaric reached down and plucked her off his bed. "Get out."_

Nessa's eyes snapped open as fresh tears began to form. She didn't know where she was. Where was Avaric? She shot up from the bed and calmed as she began to recognize the surroundings of Elphaba's room. But her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Faba?" she called meekly. No answer. Panic.

"Elphaba?" a little louder, still no answer. Then she noticed the scrap of paper beside her.

_Nessa,_

_I went out to get you breakfast. I'll be back soon, I promise._

_Love, Faba_

Nessa released her breath and wiped tears from her eyes, then lay back down nestling under the blankets once more. The abruptness of the previous night's terrifying events left her drained of all energy, even after a solid night's sleep. She wanted to cry, but she was too exhausted to break down again, so she merely stared at the wall in misery. She kept her mind blank refusing to allow any memories, good or bad, to surface. The blue of the wall was both soothing and mesmerizing, Nessa found, but the spell was broken when the door opened some incalculable amount of time later. Elphaba entered the room silently, but clearly agitated, took one look at Nessa, and tried to recover as she laid a small tray of eggs and toasted bread on her desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the reply was accompanied by a weak smile. Clearly a falsity. Nessa's guess would be that her sister had run into that someone she was trying to block from her thoughts at the moment. "How are you feeling?"

Hurt overpowered Nessa's weariness and the tears flowed once more. _Oz, Elphaba! Are you really so dense?_

Elphaba sat down on the bed beside her and began to rub her back, thankfully choosing to say nothing more. They remained like that for a while, and when Nessa began to calm down a little again, Elphaba finally spoke, "Dana said she's coming over in a little while. She was pretty worried when you didn't return last night. She said she's going to hunt Avaric down and shove his face in a toilet then flush it and hope it backwashes."

A smile broke on Nessa's face and she laughed quietly before another sob.

"So," Elphaba began quietly, "I was trying to think of what to write to Father."

Nessa was quick to sit up. "No, Elphaba, please don't!"

Her older sister winced, "Nessa, this is kind of serious..."

"I haven't even told him that I had a boyfriend! I was afraid to because Avaric was older and I thought Father would be upset and say that he just wanted... you know, and that I shouldn't be dating him and now I can't tell him about what happened because I'm scared he'll be really angry or disappointed and he'll make me, I don't know -" she stopped when Elphaba squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"All right. I won't write to him."

"Thank you."

"But I think you should."

Nessa stared angrily at her green sibling. "Did you _not_ hear what I just said?"

Elphaba looked down into her lap with a sigh and pulled her glasses from her face to rub the bridge of her nose before meeting Nessa's gaze again. "I have a feeling that Avaric is going to try to make your life as miserable as possible."

"What?"

"I ran into him on the way to the cafeteria. He told me to give you a message that I refuse to repeat, and I just think that he's not going to let you go easily. If Father was at least alert to the situation, he might be able to -"

"No!" Nessa interrupted coldly. "I don't want him to know. I can deal with Avaric."

She wasn't a silly little girl who needed _daddy_ to chase the big bad boy away. She was a young woman who could stand on her own two feet.

Although Elphaba, with her look of concern, appeared to think otherwise. Well, fine. Nessa would have to prove to both of them that she wasn't entirely helpless.

"Helloooooo up there!"

The sisters' attention was drawn to the balcony window and Elphaba got up to check on their caller. Nessa stayed in bed. She knew it was Dana. A few minutes later, Elphaba had escorted Nessa's roommate to the room. Dana immediately went to the younger girl to give her a big hug.

"Elphaba tell you what I was gonna do to him?"

Nessa laughed, "Yes."

"I was also thinking of hoisting his underwear up the flagpole in the center of campus," Dana grinned causing Nessa to emit another giggle. Elphaba snorted, "He might actually enjoy that."

The red head's face scrunched in discouraged thought. "Yeah, you're right. He might."

Her lips pressed into a line and her eyee narrowed as she thought harder, but then she abandoned the expression, "Ah well, I'll think of something else later. Wanna go into town for lunch?"

Nessa felt her melancholy mood settle in once again and looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. "I suppose."

"We'll make a day of it! We can go check out the market and all the little shops - you're invited too, Elphaba! - and then we can have a light lunch so we have room for afternoon tea and scones and little finger sandwiches. And then we could maybe -"

"Um, Dana?" The chattering girl immediately silenced for her roomie. "I think I may just want to go back to our room and stay."

The red head's smile was understanding, "Okay, if that's what you want."

Nessa was pulled once more into a comforting embrace and as she rested her cheek against Dana's shoulder, she felt her emotions begin to overwhelm her again. Oz, she was tired of crying, but she was hurting too much to have any control over it.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy in my suffering of writing a 20 page thesis for school! lol :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brief _Romeo and Juliet_ line. I know: no Shakespeare in Oz. But hey, it's fitting :)**

* * *

For the first two days, Avaric ignored her entirely. Nessa discovered that she couldn't look at him without choking up, so she ignored him too. The third day, however, began an onslaught of something she never foresaw coming.

"Hey, Nessa!" Avaric called and for some reason she felt obligated to unwillingly give him her attention. His minions snickered and Avaric grinned. "You. Me. My room tonight!"

And then he lewdly thrust his hips at her.

Nessa's doe eyes went wide and she fled in horror with the boys' laughter haunting her. _Why does it have to be me? There are plenty of other girls on campus who would be willing to give in to your stupid hormonal needs!_

But it was only the start of things. The next day's incident happened in the cafeteria and involved Avaric suggestively licking a spoon after calling for everyone's attention. The morning after that she was followed by Avaric and his troupe to her Political Science class as they made _odd_ noises behind her. That afternoon Nessa found a folded note on her desk in Literature. Had she any inkling it was from Avaric, she would have left it unopened. However, the paper was unmistakably Dana's trademark neon orange notebook paper and she felt safe to read it. Regrettably, it was a stolen sheet and Nessa's face flushed at the crude "love note" in Avaric's scrawl. When he entered the class seconds later, he grinned cruelly and asked her if she got his message, making her burst into tears, pick up her things, and run from the room before the professor had even arrived. She ran headlong into Dana who was just entering the building for Ozian Composition.

"Nessa! Don't you have... Sweet Oz! What's wrong?"

Nessa thrust the note at Dana and started for the door again. Dana reached out and grabbed her before she got much farther. "Hold on, girl. You gotta take this to Morrible. This is discriminating evidence!"

"_Incriminating _evidence," Nessa automatically corrected through her tears.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is you can nail Avaric for this."

Nessa took the note from her roomie and headed for the door. "I'd rather just dig a ditch, crawl in, and die."

"Don't say that!" Dana called as Nessa continued to retreat. "That'd make me sad. And besides, it could happen someday! Miserable way to go!"

_I wish it would happen. Couldn't be any more miserable than I already feel._

Avaric continued to harass Nessa, and the more it happened, the angrier she became. Instead of retreating every time he said or did something to her, she began to hold her own and fight back, which consequently only made things worse. On the upside, several students had started flocking to Shiz's youngest attendee and stood behind her when Avaric was about his attacks. Especially other spurned lovers of the boy. As it turned out, most of the student body couldn't stand Avaric any more than Nessa could and Nessa found her number of truly good friends beginning to rise.

The following week Nessa stormed into her dorm room madder than a disgruntled hornet. She slammed her books down on the desk and waited for a moment, just breathing, then rushed at the window and threw it open.

"I hope you sleepwalk into a rocky ravine and impale yourself tonight!"

Then she slammed the window closed and whirled to find Dana laughing hysterically from her top bunk.

"What?" she demanded.

Dana tried to calm down, but went through another round of hysterics before Nessa's glare silenced her. "Sorry! That was just so random. Anyway, it's nice to hear the two of you getting on like a married couple."

"If this is what it's like to be married, I think I'd far rather die an old maid."

Dana shrugged and returned to her magazine, "You're gonna wish yourself into quite a horrendible adult life, Miss Nessarose."

"Stop saying that."

"Hey, I'd take Avaric over no love life at all."

"Well _someone's_ mind is over the rainbow. Avaric doesn't know the first thing about love," Nessa spat bitterly.

The red head shrugged once more, "Didn't sound that way when you started dating him. But anyway, I think secretly you like bickering with him."

"What?"

"Nessa, anyone in their right mind would have gone to Morrible about this by now. Unless they were either crazy or enjoying it. You haven't told Morrible and I don't think you're _that_ crazy. And I know that if Avaric were to have a change of heart, you'd take him right back. I think you're kind of waiting for that to happen."

Nessa's mouth flew open for a retort, but closed as she realized Dana might have been right. Or at least partially right. She sighed and flopped into her bunk where she wouldn't have to look at her roomie. Yes, she probably would take Avaric back if he'd straighten out, but that was never going to happen, so why bother hoping? She knew why she was fighting him. She was just trying to prove him wrong. She was a young woman who could fix her problems by herself. So why did it seem like everything was getting worse? Maybe she should talk to someone, but wouldn't that be like running to daddy? _Ugh._

A nice hot bath would calm her down.

**********************************************

Nessa rolled over and opened her eyes. It was still dark. Very dark. She twisted in the blankets and looked outside the window. The moon was high, it was probably around midnight. So why was she awake?

Something struck the window making her jump.

"Nessa?" a sleepy mumble came from above.

"I think someone's outside."

Dana snorted sarcastically, "At this time of night? Wonder who that could possibly be? If I had a shotgun, I'd shoot him."

"It could be Elphaba," Nessa said getting out of bed. "If something's happened."

"Like she ran out of quill ink and wanted to borrow some? It's Avaric, Nessa. Just pretend like you haven't noticed and go back to bed."

But Nessa was already in the window, which cued Avaric below. "But soft! What sweet light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Nessarose is the sun!"

And then he began singing. Very loudly and, surprise surprise, with some vulgar lyrics.

The window was open in seconds and Nessa was whispering as loudly as possible, "Shut up! I am not the only person trying to sleep! Go back to your cave!"

"But, Nessa!" Avaric shouted up at her. "I can't! I'm _sleepwalking_!"

Lights began to glimmer in the opening windows around Nessa and Dana's room as other girls were rudely roused from sleep and investigating the situation. So Nessa had no qualms about yelling right back, "Then I'll make sure you get back to your room safely!"

Avaric laughed, "I'd be perfectly happy with that! Why don't you stay a little while?"

Nessa's eyes flashed, "Avaric, I swear...!"

But he had started singing again and now several other girls were yelling at him.

She turned on her heel and stormed to the door. She was only mildly surprised when she noticed Dana was right behind her, but did a double take to make certain she had seen correctly that her roomie had armed herself with a suitcase.

"Let's take him out," Dana smirked.

Nessa agreed by throwing the door open and leading the way. Other infuriated girls began pouring from their rooms forming an impressive little mob. Downstairs and outside Nessa led them and when they rounded the corner, Avaric bolted back toward the boys dormitories.

"I can't take it anymore, Avaric! This is it, you hear me?"

The only response was the disappearing laugh she had grown to hate dancing in the night air.

"Are you all right, Nessarose?"

Nessa turned back to find quite possibly the entire group of freshman girls living in Crage behind her. Expressions ranged from concern to confusion to outrage.

"Yes. I'm fine." She would be. She had really had meant what she'd shouted after the coward. This was the last straw. Tomorrow she would go to Madame Morrible and end Avaric's tireless escapade. Nessa began to trudge through the crowd to go back inside. Everyone else followed suit.

"What is wrong with him? Is he out of his mind?"

"He could get kicked out of Shiz for this."

"Good, we'd be able to get some sleep."

"Poor Nessarose!"

"Sweetheart, you are going to report this, aren't you?"

Nessa merely turned to her interrogator, nodded tiredly, then focused back on getting back to bed. Someone held the door open for her and just as she was entering the lobby, pink fluff came bouncing down the stairs.

"What's going on? Where did everyone go? I thought I heard a lot of shouting, but by the time I'd gotten out of bed, everyone was gone," Miss Galinda chirped apparently wide awake.

"It was absolutely _dreadful_, Galinda!" the girl whose name Nessa had learned was Pfannee cried. "Master Avaric was serenading Miss Nessarose and woke everyone up."

Nessa also noted that Pfannee was one of the more confused looking ones outside.

"Well, how rude of him!" Miss Galinda said affronted. "Miss Nessarose, have you explained to your boyfriend that serenading should happen before two in the morning?"

Nessa looked wearily at the girl in the pink fur trimmed dressing gown knowing full well that if she told Miss Galinda that she and Avaric were no longer, the girl would attempt to play counselor. Right here and now. Nessa was hardly in the mood to answer millions of questions about the obvious, since Avaric always chose to publicly humiliate Nessa, to the completely oblivious narcissist.

"I'll be sure to tell him," she replied venomously.

"Good girl!" the blond gave her approval. "Now go back to bed before you collapse. That would be most ungainly."

It was two in the morning and Galinda cared about Nessa's public image? The girl smiled sleepily and shook her head. Galinda was quite a character.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Chapters are coming a little easier now that I'm off the Nessaric digression and back onto my originally thought through plot line!**

* * *

"Elphaba, wait up!"

The green girl hesitated and obliged her little sister's request.

"I'm going to Madame Morrible. I have got to get Avaric away from me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Thank you for coming to your senses finally. What did he do now?"

"Disrupted the dead of night howling at the moon like a dying warthog."

Elphaba turned to Dana puzzled as they began to walk again, "Warthog's don't howl."

Dana's eyes narrowed into a glower as she kept her attention straight ahead of her and growled, "This one does."

Elphaba directed her gaze ahead and there, lo and behold, was Dana's target.

"I would have called him a sewer rat since that's where his mind lives," Nessa hissed from between the two as the trio neared Avaric. Elphaba noticed some other traveling students press protectively closer to the girls the nearer to Avaric they got. Nessa's new friends.

Elphaba was genuinely happy that Nessa was building friendships, especially now with the whole Avaric mess, but as predicted, Elphaba was beginning to be pushed completely into the background. It seemed like the only time she was able to talk to her little sister was when they were going to one of the two classes they had together, and then Nessa would be off with her friends. Elphaba's duties as the older sister were being ripped from her grasp and donned by every other girl at Shiz. It was a relief to know she wasn't the only one looking out for Nessa's safety, but that relief came with the price of loneliness. Of course, Elphaba was somewhat used to loneliness. Just not quite this much.

"Hey, Pigtails, Beanstalk!" Avaric addressed Dana and Elphaba, though Elphaba refused to acknowledge him. "Who's the little minx between you?"

"This is Headband Girl, Turd Head!"

"Now, Pigtails, is that any way to talk to upperclassmen?"

"Probably not, but as you learned last night, it's unwise to upset a whole bunch of underclassmen girls!"

Nessa let out a small laugh and muttered, "Especially when one's armed with a suitcase."

"Hey, I could have bludgeoned him to death with that thing. Don't tell me you wouldn't have wanted to see me do it."

Curious, Elphaba turned to her walking companions, "All right, now you have to tell me what happened last night."

Dana took charge of the retelling until the girls had entered the history room and settled down into their seats. Elphaba laid her quill on her front row desk, then leaned over to unpack her notebook and textbook. When she sat back up, her quill was gone. She stared quizzically down at the empty desk for a moment, then searched the floor to see if it had fallen off. Nothing. Had she imagined unpacking it? She dove back into her messenger back, but it wasn't there. Blast! Had she forgotten to bring it? She checked the floor again and heard a disappointed "Aw, come on, Nessa!" from behind. Right as she turned to investigate, the lost green feather was there to meet her. She looked up to find storm clouds in her little sister's eyes as she reached out to accept the proffered plume.

"Thanks."

Nessa nodded, then turned to return to her seat, but hesitated before even taking a step. Avaric. Of course. He looked up at Nessa with puppy dog eyes of innocence, lower lip protruding a little. And then Nessa surprised everyone in the room by smacking the boy across the face as hard as she could before retreating. Avaric rose as if to go after her and Elphaba felt herself automatically rise in order to defend.

"Settle down now, ladies and gentlemen! Settle down."

The three returned to their seats, but not before sending death glares to each other. Elphaba turned her attention to her favorite professor who had a stack of papers clutched in his hoof. _Oh good. Finally getting those back._

"Now I have read your most recent essays and I'm pleased to report some progress!" Dr. Dillamond handed the first paper out to Miss Galinda's munchkin stalker who immediately looked relieved. The Goat made his way to the back of the classroom. "Although some of us still tend to favor form over content, Miss Glinda."

"It's Ga-linda," Elphaba heard the correction and rolled her eyes. "With a 'Ga'."

"Ah yes, of course, Miss... Gchlinda," Dr. Dillamond valiantly attempted, though it sounded more like he had sneezed this time.

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name." Miss Galinda's response _sounded_ innocent enough, but at the same time it, to Elphaba, sounded like a stab at the fact Dr. Dillamond was an Animal and that this somehow made him lower than the other professors, which made her blood boil. She burst from her seat. "Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your _precious_ name is not the _sole_ focus of Dr. Dillamond's life! Maybe he's not _like_ every other professor! Maybe? Some of us are different."

The cowering, fragile blond looked as though she might shatter as she fearfully mouthed a silent, "I'm sorry."

Nessa seemed to have sunk down into her seat, embarrassed and refusing to look above the floor, which made Elphaba feel instantly horrible. Dana was grinning from ear to ear silently applauding Elphaba. But it was Avaric who finally broke the awed quiet spell, "Well, it seems the Artichoke is steamed."

The classroom erupted into laughter and Nessa slid even lower in her seat shielding her face with a hand this time. Indignant, Elphaba sat back down with a huff.

"Class! Class!" Dr. Dillamond began pawing at the floor impatiently with his hoof. When the class quieted he continued after handing the remaining papers off to Boq to finish handing out, "Miss Elphaba has a point. As you may or may not have noticed, I am the sole Animal on the faculty here. The 'token Goat' as it were. But wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have known this place as it once was. When one would walk these halls and hear and Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeest waxing philosophic. Can't you see, students, what is being lost? Our dear Oz is becoming, less and less, well -" he smiled at Elphaba "- _colorful_."

Elphaba grinned somewhat flattered. Her essay slid onto her desk with a messy A scribbled at the top and the munchkin quickly retreated to his own seat.

"Now, students, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?"

Elphaba's hand was the only one in the air. Dr. Dillamond nodded to her to answer. "From what I read, it began with the Great Drought."

"Precisely!" the Goat was instantly alive professing what he was so passionate about. "Water grew scarce, vegetation wouldn't grow, people grew hungrier, and the question became, 'Who can we blame?' Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'scapegoat'?"

Elphaba's hand was once again in the air in record time. Her professor smiled kindly at his ace student, but denied her the privilege, "Someone _besides_ Miss Elphaba."

Her hand lowered, a little disappointed.

"Ah yes, Master Avaric."

_Well this ought to be a good answer_, the green girl mused.

"I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

Elphaba couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to make certain he was being serious. She couldn't tell, which was sad.

"Well, Master Avaric, perhaps this is why this is your third time taking this class."

Amidst the snickering, Elphaba, much to her shock, heard her sister mutter, "Imbecile."

"Yes, is there a question?" Dr. Dillamond's pointed look covered Nessa's general area, but no one fessed up, so he moved on, "Well, perhaps these questions I've prepared will enlighten you."

He flipped the chalkboard sporting a diagram of the Ozma line and there were several gasps when the other side was revealed. Across the blackboard in a blood red was painted _Animals should be seen and not heard!_

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was absolutely outrageous!

"Who is responsible for this?" Dr. Dillamond's voice wavered with emotion. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Elphaba snuck a glance around the room ready to maul whoever might have the guts to own up. Avaric had a funny look to him and her eyes narrowed dangerously when he met her gaze and returned the glare. _Guilty_, she concluded.

"Very well. That will be all for today."

But no one dared move.

"You heard me! Class dismissed!" the Goat bellowed and everyone scrambled to escape. Elphaba gathered her things slowly though, debating whether she should voice her suspicions about Avaric.

"Lunch?"

The older Thropp turned to the younger, "You go ahead, Nessa. I'll be along shortly."

"Okay."

When the classroom had emptied of students, Elphaba watched silently for a moment as Dr. Dillamond tried vainly to scrub away the paint with a chalk eraser.

"'Animals should be seen and not heard'?"

Her professor turned startled, "Oh! Miss Elphaba. Oh, don't worry about me. Go and join your friends."

She shrugged, "That's all right. I don't really have any friends."

"Your sister?"

Elphaba winced, "She has other friends who aren't very fond of my company."

"That's a shame," the Goat smiled. "You are quite a lovely young woman to share company with, Miss Elphaba."

She assumed he meant her personality and smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to share my lunch?"

She dug into her bag and withdrew a wrapped sandwich.

"I'd be delighted."

The two sat down at a couple of desks as Elphaba unwrapped the paper.

"Thank you," he said taking the paper. "Oh, and speaking of your sister, what comment did she make regarding Master Avaric this morning?"

"She, um, called him an imbecile, I believe," Elphaba replied hesitantly hoping she wasn't getting Nessa into trouble and distractedly wondering why her professor had only taken the lunch wrappings.

The Goat guffawed and took a satisfactory bite out of the paper in his hoof.

_Hmm, well that explains why my essays have missing corners when I get them back sometimes._ So Elphaba bit into her sandwich. Dr. Dillamond suddenly looked at the nibbled paper and lowered it. "I, I seem to have lost my appetite."

With a glance at the chalkboard, the green girl tried to comfort, "No. You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you."

Well she was one to talk. "I mean... I always do, but you shouldn't."

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, if it only were a matter of words on a chalkboard! But the things one hears these days. Dreadful things! Teachers being removed from their posts. An Owl vicar in Munchkin Rock who was arrested in the middle of a service. But worst yet, there are rumors that Animals are forgetting how to speak!"

"What?" Elphaba couldn't believe it! How could an Animal simply _forget_ how to speak? "How is that possible?"

"We're under so much pressure not to. Indeed something baaaaaaaaaad -" the professor clamped a hoof over his mouth.

Elphaba jumped out of her seat in shock as did her professor. Dr. Dillamond had bleated. Like a... goat. Concern took over.

"Dr. Dillamond, are you all right? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?"

"No, Miss Elphaba. I, I don't know what came over me." He began to cough into his hoof attempting to clear his throat.

"Dr. Dillamond, if this really is happening, someone has got to try to tell the Wizard. He'd set things straight."

"I know, Miss Elphaba. I am attempting to organize a trip for myself to do just that. I, for one, will never stop speaking out- Oh! Madame Morrible!"

He was quick to flip the chalkboard again as if trying to hide the humiliating statement from her. "Are you all right, Professor? I heard there was some sort of disturberance in class."

"Oh, nothing much, Madame. Everything is under control now."

"I see." Her eyes swept over to her charge. "Miss Elphaba, you're still here?"

"Yes, Madame, I was -"

"Ever so kindly sharing her lunch time with me, Madame."

Elphaba shot her History professor a questioning glance. He didn't return her attention. Did he suspect Madame Morrible to be behind the message? He always had been a little edgy around the woman, but despite her horrendibly perfumed stench, her fishlike appearance, and her impeccably good timing for walking into the bathroom when one was stark naked, she always seemed so very kind.

"Dearie, if you would be so kind, I'd like to have a private word with Dr. Dillamond."

"Of course," and Elphaba excused herself.

Outside in the courtyard she found Nessa sitting on the lawn with a gaggle of girls. Her little sister and Dana motioned her over, but a few looks from some of Nessa's friends warned Elphaba to decline, which she did. Instead she found a spot not too far off up a little knoll on a stone bench under a tree that was beginning to turn it's autumnal colors. Satisfied that Nessa was still within her sights, Elphaba sat down, pulled out an apple and a book from her bag, and began to read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ack, this one's a little shorter. Ah well. Next chapter will be the first to deviate from Nessa and Elphaba's povs. Galinda time :)**

* * *

Nessa found herself glancing toward her ostracized sister throughout her picnic lunch. She knew the only reason why Elphaba had declined the offer to join the girls on the blanket was because of, well, the company involved. To be quite honest, Nessa was guiltily grateful. She missed her sister's company, but things were so incredibly awkward when Elphaba was present among the other girls. Well, when Elphaba was present among any group of people really.

Something soft and cold bounced off of Nessa's cheek making her jump and look down to find a grape escaping from her lap.

"Nessarose! Wake up!"

"What?" Nessa looked up to find everyone giggling at her.

"You fell into a trance," Lydya was saying as she popped a second grape into her mouth, it's purpose no longer needed, "I was trying to ask you if you talked to Madame Morrible yet."

"Oh, no. I haven't. She had to go talk to Dr. Dillamond."

"What happened in class anyway?" Calie, Dana's older and nearly identical sister, asked. "I heard there was a ruckus, but no specifics."

"Avaric wrote something degrading on the chalkboard," Dana grumbled.

"We don't _know_ it was him."

"Who else could it be, Nessa? He's -"

"- Coming this way. Shush!"

All of the girls cast furtive glances toward the gravel path to find Avaric and his cronies indeed headed in their direction.

"If I murder him, you are all witnesses on my behalf, right?" Nessa quickly checked. Fellicity, a childhood acquaintance from Munchkinland, looked doubtful. "Of course, but will those other lunks let you close enough to kill him?"

"If we all storm them at once, one of us might get through," Dana suggested.

As the boys stopped a few mere feet from the picnickers the girls refused to pay them any attention.

"Princess! That was quite a hard strike there in class today. You've got a good arm."

Nessa ignored Avaric choosing to study the blanket beneath her instead.

"I like a strong woman."

_Oh, so I'm finally a woman? Wonder when that changed._ Nessa began to lose focus on the pattern woven into the blanket.

"A strong fighter by day means a better playmate by night."

Oh yes. Nessa was going to kill him. But when she shot to her feet and whirled to strike, Avaric was waiting, caught her, and pulled her close, holding her like he meant to dance.

"Fairest Nessarose, you are starting to become quite violent."

"Avaric, let go," she warned.

"No, no! You would try to hit me again. Hitting is not very nice."

"_You're_ not very nice!"

"And you're silly," he grinned. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've behaved. Let's just forget all this ever happened and get back together, huh?"

Nessa couldn't tell if he was joking or if he really meant it, but that had little affect on her answer as she tried to pull away in disgust, "No!"

The boy gripped her tighter, laughing openly now. "You're so cute when you're angry. Come on, Nessa! Kiss and make up."

"Let me _go_, Avaric!" she shouted.

"Avaric! Leave her alone!" Calie's voice commanded from behind.

But Avaric had no intention of letting go of his prize. His eyes darkened and what Nessa saw there frightened her. He was done playing around with her, but exactly he meant to do in the middle of the day when everyone was around, she didn't know. His arm around her waist pulled and pressed her against him. She attempted to take a swat at his face with her free left hand, but the swing was weak and he avoided it altogether bursting out into laughter once more. "You're such a little hussy!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Let me _go_, Avaric!"

"Avaric! Leave her alone!"

Elphaba's attention was finally drawn away from her book to find the brewing conflict. She couldn't see too much, only the backs of Avaric's minions and the glowers of Nessa's friends threatening each other to make one false move, which meant Nessa and Avaric were somewhere in the middle.

"Avaric! Please, stop!"

The desperation in her sister's voice made Elphaba drop her book and apple, charge down the little hill and across the path, cursing herself for not paying attention before things got out of hand.

"Get your filthy paws off my sister!"

The boys turned, then split apart to reveal the entangled couple. Avaric smiled darkly and released Nessa from his hold. She retreated back to the safety of the other girls.

"Okay, okay, greenie. No need to get nasty about it. I was just asking Nessa to come back to me."

Elphaba stared at him, dumbfounded. "You really don't take rejection well, do you? What in Oz possessed you to think she'd want to come skipping back to you after you've scared her off repeatedly?"

Avaric brushed the question off with his hands, "Rejection? Bah. She was just playing hard to get, weren't you, Princess?"

Nessa shrunk deeper into the circle of her friends, slipping behind Calie who came quite close to matching Avaric in height.

"That's not what it looks like to me," the protective Thropp sister challenged. The fool decided to take the challenge, "No, no! It was just hard to get. Here, I'll show you how it works. The boy takes a step forward, see?" He did so, then gestured to Elphaba. "And the girl _takes a step back_."

Elphaba stood resolutely and continued to glare at him. Avaric took another step closer and Elphaba folded her arms across her chest, refusing to be pushed. Soon he stood toe to toe with her, and after he leaned down a bit, they were nose to nose as well. "You're _supposed_ to step back, _frog face_."

She would not be intimidated and threatened, "Avaric, if you and your lackeys don't get out of here this instant, I will see to it you are all dragged out in handcuffs on sexual assault charges."

His face scrunched in mock concern. "Ouch. The elf likes to play rough. Well, I'm up for a game."

He shoved her and she fell hard on her rump. The boys closed in jeering. Avaric extended a hand down to her, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss Elphaba! I didn't mean to push you that hard, let me -"

"The last thing I need is your help!" she snapped and swatted his hand away. Just as she got back on her feet, someone else pushed her from the side into another boy where she rebounded once more to the ground.

"Avaric!" Nessa was yelling from somewhere beyond the forest of male legs. Elphaba was pulled back up only to be pushed again. Nessa somehow wriggled into the circle and the other girls were attempting to do the same without as much luck.

"Avaric! Enough!"

But Avaric snatched little Nessa into his arms again and this time he tried to kiss her. Nessa pulled against him with all her might, but she could not free herself.

Elphaba's rage boiled over. She didn't care about being thrown around herself so much, eventually her tormentors would be bored of it and leave her alone. But watching Avaric's obsessive hunger for Nessa, somehow _feeling_ her sister's terror of this boy... She knew Avaric would never stop until he was satisfied. Or until Elphaba killed him, which was becoming more and more an appealing option.

Avaric suddenly grabbed Nessa's chin and planted his lips onto hers. And Elphaba finally snapped.

"LET HER GO!"


	12. Chapter 12

**The next update will not come as quickly as the last three or four, but enjoy Galinda a while :) Back to homework for me...**

* * *

"Miss Galinda! You dropped this!"

Shiz's most popular girl sighed wearily as that dratted munchkin caught up to her and her girlies. Before she could even turn to face the boy, a piece of paper was thrust into her face. She blinked, then graced the tall munchkin with her countenance. "Um, Biq? This actually belongs to the cafeteria."

"It's Boq. And I know, but I thought you might want to know what was for dinner this evening before they posted it."

Graciously, without pointing out that she would not have dropped the dinner menu if she did not even have it in the first place, the blond took the paper from the boy and glanced over it without really looking. She already knew what she was having for dinner. The same as she ate every evening: a fresh salad with just a dab of dressing. And maybe a dinner roll if she felt like indulging. But she'd prefer to eat something extremely healthy with little calories and then enjoy the amazing desserts. Within reason, of course. One must restrain oneself when it came to sweets no matter how good they were. When she finished with the sheet, she handed it back to the munchkin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Galinda," he replied and the blond did not fail to catch his dreamy tone of voice. Really, the boy was pathetic.

"Galinda, are you going out with us this weekend?" Shen Shen asked.

"Oh, you simply _must_!" Milla pleaded. "They're having a sale at The Ozma's Crown and there's the most _darling_ little hat that would look perfect with one of your pink dresses."

"Which one?" Galinda asked eagerly.

"The light pink one. Strapless? With the sequins all over the -" she turned to watch Boq's expression "- _bust_?"

Pfannee and Shen Shen giggled as Boq turned a bright pink that would put Galinda's wardrobe to shame.

"Oooo! Really?" Galinda got excited. She'd never really pictured a hat with that dress. But now that she thought of it, if she got a matching little three quarter length sleeved sweater to go over top, it could be absolutely darling! "What does the hat look like?"

"Well, it..."

But Milla lost Galinda's attention immediately. Up ahead there was some sort of commotion. There were several students stopping and watching, almost like it was a fight of some sort. Galinda quickly sped up to investigate who had pitted themselves against who. This would be the first fight she had ever seen after all and it was rather exciting. But when she got closer, she found that the source was not two scuffling boys, but rather that handsome Avaric boy causing trouble again. One of the Crage girls had given her an update on Master Avaric and Miss Nessarose's relationship as of that morning and she was shocked to hear how far behind she was in the scandalous news.

Sure enough, that naughty boy's victim was sweet little Nessarose and her sinfully green sister, Miss Elphaba. Galinda went on her tip toes and suddenly saw much clearer. It was not good. Not good at all. She saw Avaric's friends roughly shove Miss Elphaba down and Nessarose was yelling at Avaric while the girls Galinda recognized as Nessarose's friends were trying to pry the boys apart from their circle. Oh dear, the situation was actually rather severe!

"Boq! Go find Madame Morrible, now!"

He was off before Galinda could blink, the menu still clutched in his hand. The blond returned to watching. Suddenly, Avaric grabbed Nessarose and she started struggling against - wait, was he kissing her? Yes, but Nessarose did not want the affection. If it could be called 'affection' anymore. From somewhere beyond sight, Miss Elphaba's voice rang out unmistakably, "LET HER GO!"

Galinda couldn't believe what happened then. She stood there for several moments as did everyone else in a stunned silence trying to comprehend what they had seen. It was like... it was as if some invisible force had burst from the center of the circle and carried off the offenders with it. The boys were blown, what, a hundred feet, two hundred? from the site of the fight and landed with the wind knocked out of them. Yet so startled were they, that they instantly leapt up and were scampering away as fast as they could gasping for air. Miss Elphaba was now helping up her little sister who had been knocked down in the process.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," was all the younger girl seemed to be able to say. Somehow, maybe it was the odd expression on Nessarose's face, maybe it was... well, Galinda had no idea what it could have been, but somehow she knew that explosion of power had come from Miss Elphaba.

"How did she do that?" she breathed. Apparently, Madame Morrible, who must have arrived in time to witness the... _miracle_, wondered the same thing, "How did you do that?"

The green girl's eyes went wide as if she had maybe not predicted having this question asked of her. Or was she afraid?

Unlike her earlier outburst in Dr. Dillamond's class, Miss Elphaba genuinely seemed to struggle with what to say.

"It's... well, some- something comes over me sometimes, something I- I can't describe, but I'll try to control myself!" she stammered. _Poor thing!_ Galinda thought. _She's really terrified of whatever she's done._

Elphaba turned to Nessarose then and began apologizing like her life depended upon it. _Strange... Apologizing for rescuing her sister? Very strange._

"Sorry? Elphaba, that was the most amazing accident you've ever had!"

"Accident? So this has happened before?" Madame Morrible demanded.

"Only a few times, Madame! Only when I get really upset or angry."

The girl seemed to be trying to defend herself, though from what, Galinda was not sure. It seemed quite apparent she had some magical talent, and Madame Morrible was the exact person to talk to about that.

"Miss Elphaba," the Headmistress beamed, "have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

Unless she approached you first. Galinda was instantly envious.

"Um, not really."

Not really? _Um, not really?_ Was this girl stupid? She had natural talent for magic and she had never thought about becoming a sorceress? That was Galinda's dream! And after those crushing results of her sorcery entrance exam (an F+ for complete failure except for correctly tracing the magical lineage of the Ozma line, though Galinda swore up and down the test was unfair, because she had never seen any of the information Madame Morrible had put on the exam in her research for the paper that she hardly remembered the content of anyway) her dreams had been dashed.

"Then we must not waste any time! I shall begin tutoring you privately at once!"

"Um, Madame? I mean no disrespect, but..." it appeared Elphaba was still considering whatever it was she was going to say, "I really don't know if sorcery is... That is, I don't really know if I'm meant to -"

"Miss Elphaba, what if I were to tell you that I have waited for years and years and years for someone with your talent to appear?"

_What about me? You should give me a chance! I know I could do it! You mean you were waiting for someone to pop out of thin air?_ And yet, here Miss Elphaba was. With no answer to the Madame's question, but a question of her own, "My _talent_?"

The woman gently took Miss Elphaba's arm and pulled her close as if to tell her a secret, "What if I were to tell you, Miss Elphaba, that you have the potential to one day be the Wizard's Grand Vizier?"

One could have heard a feather drop among the crowd of students.

Galinda's mind was a blur. That was it. She hated her. Madame Morrible simply hated her! Though why was a bit of an elusive answer. But really, Miss Elphaba as the Grand Vizier to the _Wizard_? Wasn't Galinda Grand Vizier material too? Wasn't that the whole point of school? To learn and nurture skills for future careers? She could learn sorcery! She could become better than _Miss Elphaba_ if she trained hard enough. Who would want to see that strange green freak of nature become the most powerful woman in Oz? And that brought it back to Madame Morrible. Who clearly hated Galinda.

"_The_ Wizard?" Miss Elphaba stupidly clarified. _Yes, _The_ Wizard, you silly goose!_

Madame Morrible found this amusing though and laughed, "Yes, dearie! In fact I shall write to him at once and tell him about you. He will be so thrillified! Oh, well, I suppose I should take care of those young men, first. We'll talk later this evening, dearie."

And then the Head breezed by Galinda without so much as giving her a glance. Galinda was utterly distraught. She saw Nessarose practically leap into her sister's arms in excitement.

"The Wizard, Faba! Just think, you could be working for the Wizard someday!"

Despite the whirlwind of emotions toward this whole ordeal, Galinda's social ladder climbing mind was piecing together information and spewing data of interest. This might be her chance. The Thropp sisters were, after all, the daughters of the _Governor_ of Munchkinland, so they had some social standing already. But now the bar had been raised. Miss Elphaba had landed herself in the coveted sorcery seminar, and then of course there was this Grand Vizier business that could _not_ be overlooked. Hmm. The green Thropp was still living with Madame Morrible...

"Miss Nessarose, Miss Elphaba," Galinda greeted when her feet had carried her to the sisters, "are you both all right?"

"Yes, Miss Galinda, thank you," Nessarose so sweetly replied, her excitement still present in her voice. Miss Elphaba's excitement, however, seemed to have been lost the moment Galinda had approached them. She hoped, in the flurry of everything, Miss Elphaba had forgotten what the blond had said this morning to their history professor, though judging by her expression it was quite possible she had not. This could quite possibly not turn out as well as she hoped.

"Miss Elphaba?" The green girl raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to expect. "Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking. I can't imagine having to live with Madame Morrible, and I was wondering if you'd like to share my suite? It's rather large for one person, and maybe you'd like it better than Madame Morrible's spare room. There's a second bed in there already, though why it would be in a single is beyond me. And your sister's only a floor below."

The green girl gave Galinda an incredulous look. "You _want_ me to come live with you?"

Oh dear. No, Galinda did not _want_ Miss Elphaba to come live with her. She just wanted to get her foot in the door of all the goodies. So she simply wanted her to come live with her. If that even made sense.

"I just thought it might be a nice change for you." There. It wasn't even a lie.

There was conflict in Miss Elphaba's eyes, though it was so slight, it was hardly visible. She finally turned to Nessarose who encouraged her, "We would be able to see each other more."

The girl made a decision, even if she looked apprehensive about it. "Thank you, Miss Galinda. I would appreciate that."

"Excellent! I'll go back to my room and clean up a little to make room for your things. Just knock when you come by."

Pleased with herself, Galinda swirled around to the opposite direction heading back to her astounded friends. She passed right through them, not waiting. They would have to catch up.

"Galinda! Is your mind over the rainbow?"

"What in Oz were you thinking?"

"You just jeopardized your reputation!"

Galinda only smiled. "Quite the contrary, ladies. Watch and learn."

She had only taken a few more steps when she realized that one annoying voice was not present, for once. _Boq?_ For indeed she knew the munchkin's real name, but hoped the constant mispronunciation would one day drive him away. She glanced over her shoulder to check the status of her stalker only to find that he was still standing rooted to his spot where the girls had left him. He was staring at something, and not at her for once. Galinda followed his gaze, instantly curious as to what was now quite hopefully more interesting than she.

_Nessarose?_ Galinda wondered elated. _Has Boq just now discovered Nessarose?_

Well what a relief that would be! It was true Galinda was jealous of the fact that some people said Miss Nessarose was just as beautiful as she, a few even dared to say she was _more_ beautiful than Galinda, but at this moment, she couldn't have cared less. If Nessarose was Boq's new flypaper, Galinda wouldn't have to worry about him hounding her every time she set her little foot outside Crage Hall. Galinda sighed happily, suddenly admiring the drying and slowly yellowing grass, the changing - and thus dying - leaves, and the cooler temperature she was not quite ready to say 'hello' to. _Such a glorious day it is!_


	13. Chapter 13

**To those who have waited so patiently, I present my longest chapter and my thanks :)**

**Also, just an added disclaimer, the two reading vs ruffles and blindness lines come straight from the Yellow Brick Road Not Taken Concert because they are amazing.**

* * *

After dinner Elphaba trudged back up to Great Hall wondering what could have possibly possessed her that afternoon and made her agree to rooming with that half-brained twit of a Gillikin heiress. She had not been in her right mind. Neither of them had. Elphaba had been on an adrenaline high after the incident with Avaric and the discovery her magical _talent_, and what had prompted Miss Galinda to inquire about such an absurd thing was simply beyond the green girl. Maybe it was her way of apologizing for being a jerk to Dr. Dillamond? If so, it should be their professor she was apologizing to, not Elphaba. Instantly, the green girl found herself trying to discover the catch to Miss Galinda's request. She was just about to conclude that she should change her mind and stay where she was - after all she did have a room all to herself - but then the elevator door opened and Elphaba's nostrils were invaded by the stench of Madame Morrible's cheap perfume. The usual headache that followed only reinforced the refutation of any desire to stay.

She had only taken a few steps into the common room when she caught the Head's voice drifting out of the cracked office door, "... understand that this is the _only_ reason why I am allowing you to stay."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Avaric?_ Elphaba inched closer.

"Your behavior towards the Governor's daughter has been nothing short of shocking and appalling, and if I hear one word from either of them regarding any further antagonizing in this manner, I _will_ have you removed from this school with the rest of your friends, Avaric."

Wait, Avaric was _staying_?Elphaba threw the door open. "Do you have any idea what he's done to Nessa? His friends might have been idiotic, rabble-rousing followers, but Avaric's the instigator! He's the one who should be thrown out of Shiz!"

From behind her desk, Madame Morrible patted the air with open palms as if hoping the gesture would calm the girl from across the room, "Miss Elphaba, please, I will be -"

"No! Why is he allowed to stay?" Elphaba was on the verge of hysteria. "Why are you letting that hormonally driven predator remain in the vicinity of my little sister?"

Lucky for Avaric, he chose not to look at the girl at all during her tirade, for surely if he had Elphaba would not have restrained herself from punching him square in the nose. Madame Morrible rounded the corner of her desk and gently took the girl's arm starting to lead her to the door, "Miss Elphaba, please, wait in your room, dearie. I will be with you in a minute."

She allowed herself to be removed from the office, but before she was out of the door Elphaba whirled on Avaric. "If you so much as glance in Nessarose's direction I swear I will kill you!"

The boy finally turned with cold hatred in his eyes, "And now I know to hold you to your word, _witch_."

Elphaba's eyes flashed, and Madame Morrible rumbled a threatening "Master Avaric" before sending her star student to her quarters.

Elphaba slammed her door shut absolutely furious and sat on her bed for a few moments in a stormy silence before getting up, pulling her suitcase out from under her bed, and throwing it on the mattress. She began packing in an angered frenzy, throwing her few frocks into a rumpled mess and tossing her books on top.

"Miss Elphaba?"

She turned to find her professor standing in the doorway looking quite confused, but before Elphaba was willing to inform the woman of what she was doing, she wanted her own question answered first, "Why?"

Madame Morrible sighed, "Master Avaric has some family ties that I, most unfortunately, cannot overlook. He comes from a line of very gracious patrons of this institute."

"Oh a prestigious family! That's a good reason to keep a sexual predator on campus," Elphaba said sarcastically throwing her arms up in the air. "Let me guess, they hobnob with the Wizard on a regular basis, too."

The woman smiled, "No, Miss Elphaba. I can assure you _that_ connection has been reserved special for you alone."

That brought a small smile to the green girl's face. The Wizard! Her dream come true! How long had she been waiting to meet him? It had to have been... Oz, since she was born! She couldn't even begin to imagine how vastly her life would change for the better once she was the Wizard's _Grand Vizier_. It made her giddy just thinking about it.

"Now, dearie, what may I ask are you doing?"

"What? Oh," the girl stuttered, coming back to reality. "Miss Galinda Upland offered to share her suite with me."

Her professor's look could only be described as incredulous, "And you accepted?"

_Funny how I am actually wondering the same thing_. "I will be closer to my sister there."

And now that Avaric was a free man to roam the grounds as he pleased, Elphaba had every intention of being very close to her sister at all hours. Madame Morrible accepted this. "Very well. I understand how you feel about Avaric being allowed to stay, but I assure you, dearie, he will no longer be any trouble for you or Miss Nessarose. And I will be writing a letter of explanation to your father to make sure he is well aware of the current situation."

Elphaba froze. She was about to protest, but stopped herself. She knew it had to be done. She had failed to write to him before and things had spiraled out of control. She wouldn't let that happen again, but Frex was going to be furious with her. And it terrified her.

"Um, Madame? I assume you'll explain what I did to Avaric then?"

"Of course, dearie! After all you are the hero of the day! And I must tell him about your future career plans," the woman said with a wink. Elphaba breathed with relief. Hopefully Frex would not be as furious.

"Oh, I shall miss your company, Miss Elphaba, " Madame Morrible said as she glanced sentimentally around the room. Elphaba restrained a snort, _I won't._

Elphaba reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew the elevator key. She was about to return it, but the woman declined to take it. "Keep it, dearie. Since this room will now be vacant, we will turn it into a most adequate classroom for your sorcery seminar. Plenty of space for practicing and making mistakes. But now that we're on the subject, let's discoverate when will be the best time to meet."

It took about ten minutes for the two to compare their daily schedules and settle on a time. Madame Morrible had offered Elphaba the chance to drop History and replace it with her new class, but the girl adamantly refused. When the Head left, Elphaba finished packing and started to Crage Hall. Apparently, Miss Galinda already had the spare key to the room.

_Can't imagine why she'd need it_, Elphaba mused sarcastically. She was brainless enough to lose one if not both, or she also fit the type to pass it around to different boys for sure. Whatever the reason, it was Elphaba's now. The girl found the dorm easily and trudged up to the third floor. Her new room was all the way down the hall. She knocked and the blond answered the door almost immediately.

"Oh, good! I finished cleaning just in time," she chirped and stepped back to admit her new roommate. Elphaba wanted to kill herself. The entire room was bedecked in pink and frills, although the decor at least revealed some skill in the decorator. The air was perfumed as well, though Elphaba would admit that Galinda's lighter scents were far more tolerable than Madame Morrible's. But that bright, perky color was going to drive Elphaba to insanity.

"Is there something wrong?" the blond sounded genuinely somewhat distressed when Elphaba had not entered the room.

"It's... pink," was all she could say. The petite girl sniffed, "Well, my apologies you were not here when I first decorated."

Elphaba should have apologized, but she didn't. Instead she entered and set her suitcase down on the bed closest to the door. The one with the dull brown sheets and a patchwork blanket. Not the frilly pink and purple one with the lace trimmed comforter and multiple overstuffed pillows. She fiddled with the latches and opened the travel case while Miss Galinda seated herself on her bed, legs swinging and seemingly over the little initial tiff. Was she _watching_ Elphaba unpack? The green girl chose to ignore. First thing she withdrew was her oil jar. Ugh. She'd have to explain that one sooner or later.

"Oo! Is that perfume?"

Apparently sooner. "No, it's oil."

Elphaba made to escape into the bathroom to postpone the explanation. Galinda was faster though. "What is it for?"

"Cleansing." She got beyond the girl this time.

Galinda simply followed, "Like for some sort of spiritual ritual?"

Elphaba set the jar down on the marble bathroom counter - the interior here was at least a pastel purple - and turned to the pestering girl. "I'm sure, Miss Galinda, you will discover that I am just about the least religious person on campus."

She brushed past the blond and went back to her bed.

"Well then what kind of _cleansing_ is it used for? You don't mean you wash your body with it, right?"

"And what else would I mean, Miss Galinda?"

The blond's eyes grew. "You mean you don't take baths?"

"Unconventional, yes I know, but oil is just as effective I assure you."

What was next in the suitcase? Oh dear, she really hadn't planned on rooming with anyone other than her sister. Nessa knew of this one, but it would be another one of those awkward explanations if she was caught hiding it. Better wait on that till later.

"Why don't you use soap and water?"

Elphaba sighed. Hadn't she just had this conversation with Madame Morrible? "I can't. Water burns my skin. I don't know why. Don't ask. Stop gawking."

Galinda closed her mouth in compliance, but retained her deeply troubled look. Elphaba carefully dumped the contents of her suitcase on her bed. Books and clothing hid the precious object Elphaba hoped Galinda would never lay eyes on. As the green girl began to hang up her few frocks in the wardrobe, in which Galinda had left literally just enough room for Elphaba's clothes, the pile of her books was slowly revealed in all it's glory.

"I heard that too much reading can make you go blind."

Elphaba peered at her roommate through her glasses and evenly replied, "Too many ruffles can make you _long_ for blindness."

That seemed to be the kicker. "Miss Elphaba, I was under the impression that you would be more appreciative of my gesture to invite you into my suite, but clearly your rudeness tells me otherwise. I'm sorry if my tastes are not shared by you, but that is no reason to bite the hand that feeds you."

She sat down on her bed in a huff of pink chiffon and turned her back to her new roommate. Elphaba certainly felt bad, but she was not without reasons for her mood. "I'm sorry, Miss Galinda. I'm just upset that Madame Morrible is allowing Avaric to stay in school and I'm completely confused about your motives for inviting me into your suite. The rest of campus despises me, why the sudden change of heart in Shiz's most popular girl? Skepticism is second nature to me."

She decided to take advantage of Galinda's turned back to grab her mother's green bottle from the pile and shove it under her pillow.

"Wait, what do you mean Avaric's being..."

Elphaba returned her attention to her roommate, only to discover that Galinda was looking at her now and her head was cocked questioningly.

_Oh no..._

"Did you...? Did you just hide something under your pillow?"

"No!" the green girl's response was too hurried and forceful, and her face flushed a darker green. She quickly reached for books and began putting them on the shelf above her headboard. All ill will dispelled, Galinda got excited, springing up to her knees. "OmyOz, you definitely did! Is it a picture of a boy?"

"Oz, no!"

Galinda giggled. Yes, giggled. "I bet it is!"

"It's not!" Even though Elphaba's denial was true, it sounded lame enough to convince the blond otherwise. "Oo! Oo! Let me guess! Is it of someone on campus?"

"It's not a boy."

Galinda was not shaken, "All right it's not a boy. It's a _man_! Is it someone famous? Like that really hot singer Drey Carale?"

He's _probably under Nessa's pillow... _"No."

"Well, is it -"

"Miss Galinda, I did not put anything under my pillow."

Galinda smirked mischievously, "Then prove it."

"Miss Galinda, I will not carry on in this childish manner," Elphaba concluded. She grabbed a book and sat protectively down against her pillows and tried to read.

"Of course. Whatever you say, _Miss_ Elphaba."

Something in the blond's voice told Elphaba that she would have to guard her pillows with her life. But by the end of the week, Galinda had not asked again about what Elphaba was hiding. And each night Elphaba found that the conical bottle with its smooth ridges had been undisturbed. Despite Elphaba's desire for privacy, something in their little exchange that first evening had broken the ice between them. They were not friends. No, not by a long shot, but they greatly respected each other's space in a kindly regard. It was all very bizarre. Very, unexpectedly tolerable. Elphaba discovered that she rather liked this new arrangement.

* * *

It was _killing_ Galinda! She never let on that it was, but oh how it was! She wanted to ask, plead, _beg_ Elphaba to tell her whose picture was under her pillow. She was certain it was a boy. It had to be! Or...

_"It's not a boy."_

Oh dear. What if it was a _girl_? Well, no matter. She just wanted to know! She was so tempted to take a peek when Elphaba wasn't there. After all, Elphaba really only came back to sleep. She spent most of her time acting as her little sister's personal bodyguard, which, Galinda saw. was already beginning to drive Nessarose up a wall. This gave the blond more than ample time to take a peek, but she daren't! She was trying to build up Elphaba's trust and she was so afraid that if she peeked, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from slipping her newfound knowledge in front of Elphaba. But if she didn't peek, she was going to explode! A week! A whole week she'd been wondering, suspecting, guessing, dying a little each day she did not find out her roomie's secret!

So Galinda Upland sat there in the midst of her moral quandary, bouncing crazily on her bed and staring hungrily at the two striped pillows against Miss Elphaba's headboard. She couldn't, but she wanted to. She wouldn't, but she _had_ to! This was how her roomie found her upon her return from her classes.

"My dear Miss Galinda, besides being fed far too much sugar today, what seems to be ailing you?" the green girl asked with a rare smile on her face and her eyebrow raised. Galinda leapt from her bed to stand before her roomie, clasping her hands pleadingly and still bouncing erratically. Her pretty upturned face barely reached her roomie's green chin. "Oh please, Elphaba, please! It's been a whole week! One! Whole! Week! I've tried so hard not to ask you, but I can't take it anymore! Please tell me who's picture you have under your pillow! I swear I won't laugh! But I just never thought you the type to have a crush, and I just have to know!"

Elphaba blinked. Oh Oz, what was she going to do? What was she going to say? The suspense was going to murder the tiny girl!

Elphaba cackled. Bent over, slapped her knee, cackled. She straightened herself and tried to calm down, but taking another look at Galinda threw her into another fit.

"Are you serious?" the green girl asked between laughs. Galinda grabbed the girl's arms and shook her a little. "Please, Miss Elphaba! It's a life or death circumstance!"

She just continued to laugh, but finally started nodding her head, "Okay, okay. I'll show you what's under my pillow, but it's not someone's picture. I'm afraid it's not that exciting, Miss Galinda. But if it's a matter of life and death, I'll show you."

Greatly relieved, a smile broke out on Galinda's face and she followed her roomie to the bed. Elphaba reached into the crevice under the pillows and withdrew a bottle. A rather funny little green bottle. Galinda felt partially let down, but another part of her felt intrigued. She could tell this was something important and special to her reclusive roomie, and now she would know what it was.

Elphaba sat down on the bed and Galinda followed, almost mesmerized by the trinket.

"This was my mother's."

That was it? Galinda looked up ready to complain, but Elphaba was staring intently into the green glass, clearly lost in memory, and perhaps not quite ready to tell Galinda everything yet? Or was she figuring out how to tell Galinda? Elphaba started to nod, as if confirming whatever she had been debating in her head. "Yeah."

She didn't want to talk anymore about her secret, and for now, Galinda was satisfied. She laid a white hand over a green one holding the heirloom. "Thank you."

Elphaba nodded again, still not looking up at her roomie. Time to lighten the mood. "Well, now I won't burst."

The green girl raised her eyes and smiled, "Good. I'd hate to be the one to clean up the mess."

Galinda giggled her tinkling laugh and jumped up from the bed. "So! You want to see who's picture is under _my_ pillow? He's Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki tribe and he is sooooooo gorgelicious!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my goodness she's finally updating! Sorry all. I've been busy half the time and either lazy or exhausted the other half. But here it is! Boq's first pov. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The main door to Crage Hall opened and the sunlight was instantly reflecting off of those perfect, platinum blonde curls temporarily blinding Boq, but he was not seeing starbursts as one usually does. He was seeing hearts. Pink hearts. Boq watched from afar as Galinda pranced out of the dormitory on her way to... oh what was it... Speech and Debate. Right. He knew her schedule inside and out. Yes, right now she was on her way to Speech and Debate, a class in which she really only half excelled. He'd follow her to the courtyard, fight to keep up with her amidst the congregating students, then continue on her heels all the way across campus. He burst from his hiding spot in the trees and started up the path after the white clad girl.

"Miss Galinda!"

She heard him, he saw her flinch, but she pretended she hadn't and kept walking. Ugh! Why didn't she give him a chance? One chance! Not even a chance to win her affections, just a chance to talk to her, maybe become friends - with the underhanded intention of winning her affections later? Was it too much for a guy to ask? Guess it was. So Boq would just keep working to earn her acknowledgement, as he found himself always doing. "Miss Galinda!"

To be quite honest, Boq didn't know why he even tried. He knew Galinda didn't like him. All he wanted was for her to pluck up the courage and tell him to his face to leave her alone and he'd do so in heartbeat. It'd be hard, but by the Wizard's balloon he'd do it. However, she refused to be so straightforward, and Boq continued to pine for her attention.

She picked up her pace. Sigh.

_Or maybe she really does like you and is just playing a really tough game of hard-to-get. You know. See if you're the fittest, the one willing to survive. After all, we've been at school for months and she's still single. She could have any guy on campus, she's had several suitors, but she's turned them all down. She hasn't done that to you. Yet. Maybe..._ Boq hated having an overactive brain sometimes. He contradicted and confused himself quite a lot.

He pursued to the courtyard where the statue of Shiz's founder, who's name no one cared to learn, stood cane in one hand and hat raised off his head in a jovial greeting by the other. There Boq saw Galinda encircle herself in a gaggle of girls. It didn't deter his determination, though. He was going to march himself right on up to the group, single Galinda out, and say, "Miss Galinda, I know I'm just a mere Munchkin, but even a Munchkin has feelings, and I've been... I've..."

Some invisible force made him look in the other direction, and he suddenly couldn't tear his eyes away. There she was on a wrought iron bench under a tree. Enchantress. Angel incarnate. _Nessarose_. Boq thought his heart might just pound it's way out of his chest. It was true that Boq had not even seen Nessarose up until about a week ago. Well, that was kind of an exaggeration. Of course he had seen her. They only had four out of five classes together. He only ever saw her every day of his life practically. But he had never truly taken the time to actually _look_ at Nessarose until her freak of an older sister's explosive attack on Avaric had successfully snatched Boq's tunnel vision away from Galinda. And then the inner conflict had begun: Shiz's Most Beautiful Blonde, or Shiz's Most Beautiful Brunette? Galinda was the closest he'd ever come to knowing a real live fairy princess. Nessarose, though, was as graceful and beautiful and regal as any real princess Oz had ever known. For some reason though, Boq could never bring himself to set foot in Nessarose's direction. He only ever dared to admire her from afar. This of course had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that her father was the Governor of Munchkinland, who, if he ever found out the Munchkin had his eye on the girl, would have Boq clapped in irons, packed into a tiny box, and mailed to the Southstairs from which no one was ever hypothetically heard from again. No, it was something intangible that always made him keep his distance. Something that always made his legs turn to jelly every time he even thought about approaching her. Shyness? But then why did he not feel the same way about his other heartthrob? He could far more easily pluck up and go after... Galinda! Boq whirled around hoping she wasn't already halfway to her destination, only to find that she was talking to a boy Boq had never seen before. A tall boy with a decent tan, wavy hair of gold that reached his chin, and an impressive array of blue diamond tattoos gracing his... muscularly impressive body. Boq instantly labeled him a threat. Especially upon seeing Galinda's accompanying star struck expression. He scuttled over to the blonde and the threat as he heard the latter ask, "So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing. Until now," Galinda giggled. Oh no. Oh no no no no no! This was not good.

"We've been studying," Boq quickly interjected as he stepped between the two and held up a random book for emphasis, once again finding himself saying something completely inane as he so often did around the blonde. _Really, Boq? Really? Galinda studying? With you much less? Ha!_

The challenger raised an eyebrow and gave a friendly smile, "Where'd you come from?"

"I - I just got out of class."

"No you didn't, Biq. You just followed me all the way from my dorm."

"_After_ class," Boq was blushing with embarrassment now. The intruder was kind enough to pretend like he hadn't taken notice. "Well, Master Biq - "

"Uh, it's Boq, actually."

"Oh, sorry. Well, Master _Boq_, let me introduce myself. I'm - "

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkun Arjiki tribe who's reputation is soooooo scandalicious!"

This Fiyero character grinned with approval, "Yeah, what she said."

Boq looked from a smitten Galinda to an unintentionally triumphant _Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkun Arjiki tribe_. He tried his best to sound unimpressed, "Oh. Well, I'm Boq Artek of Munchkinland's Corn Basket."

Lame.

The prince gave him a sidelong look. "Aren't you a little tall for a Munchkin?"

"Um... yeah. It's a family thing."

Fiyero shrugged. "Cool. But anyway, I think, Master Munchkin, I need to introduce you to a new philosophy of life that will make you a very happy man indeed."

Boq fixed the boy an indignant look, "And what might that be, Master _Winkie_?"

"Boq!" Galinda hissed in shock, but the Vinkun Prince did not appear to be in anyway offended by the slur, much to the Munchkin's disappointment. Instead, he grabbed the book from Boq's hand and flipped casually through the pages.

"Lighten up! Stop studying strife. Life isn't all about school. Gotta have some fun while you're still young, and the only way to do that is to take life as unseriously as you can!"

"_Un_seriously?" Boq scoffed. "That's not even a word."

The taller boy clapped the Munchkin on the shoulder, "See, my man? This is what I'm talking about: the _unexamined_ life. Get your head out of the rules and the lessons and the books. Make up a word or two, enjoy yourself without caring about what other people think."

And then that big jerk chucked the book away. No, more like _hurled_ it with all of his might. The Munchkin scurried after his textbook, quickly examining the pages for damage upon picking it up.

"Hey everyone!"

Boq turned to find that his Galinda-stealing-textbook-throwing nemesis had found a perch on the founder's statue and was making a scene.

"Fiyero Tiggular here, Prince of the Vinkus and _professional_ dancer through life! To celebrate my latecoming to this fine institution of learning all of the wrong lessons of life, I propose to host a party at the most swankified place in town. So, where do you kids want to go?"

"Oo! Oo!" Galinda squealed jumping up and down with her hand raised like she was in class and actually _knew_ the answer to a question. Boq's severe dislike for this Fiyero guy dropped several more notches. "We could go to the Ozdust Ballroom!"

"Sounds perfect! Everybody bring a date, we'll meet at 8:30 and dance till it's light."

Boq saw Galinda looking coyly at Fiyero. Fiyero in turn was eyeing up the petite blonde who's height he just about doubled. The Munchkin's feet swiftly carried him through the crowd so that he and Fiyero arrived at Galinda's side simultaneously. He shot the Prince a dirty look and Fiyero yielded with a knowing smile.

"M-miss Galinda," he stammered. "I-I was wondering if - if maybe you w-would like to go to the p-party tonight... with me."

Galinda looked instantly uncomfortable. "Oh... well, you see, Biq..."

"I've already asked her, Master Munchkin."

Boq turned deliberately to the interrupter. "No you haven't, Master Prince."

That seemed to be news to Fiyero. "Oh. Well... Miss Galinda -"

"Yes!"

Fiyero turned back to the vanquished boy with a shrug and a grin, "Sorry, mate."

Boq couldn't bring himself to respond verbally. It might have lead to a physical response that gave the Prince a bloody nose and a toothless smile.

"Oh, Biq, I'm sorry," Galinda's heartfelt apology tempted Boq to believe her. "But I just... it's just..."

"It's _Boq_," the boy said hotly. "And is it because I'm a Munchkin?"

"No! No, absolutely not! It's just... um, well I mean, Fiyero and I seem perfect together, and you kind of stalk me and it's a little creepy."

Boq gulped, turning a bright pink, which drew a chuckle from Fiyero. "No hard feelings, Not-So-Little Man. But why don't you check out some of the other babes on campus? There seem to be a lot around."

Someone in particular must have drawn the Prince's attention, and Boq followed the invisible line to the bench under the tree. _Her_. The boy felt butterflies bursting inside.

Galinda gasped behind him, "Why don't you ask Nessarose to the party, Boq? You two would be so precious together!"

Boq was so high on the thought of actually going on a date with beautiful Nessarose, he completely missed Galinda's correct pronunciation of his name. He saw that some other boys were eyeing the pretty girl, each encouraging the other to go over and ask her to the party. Or more like each _daring_ the other, Boq noticed. He couldn't wonder why. There was a new unspoken rule among all male students on campus: Nessarose Thropp was at the center of a circle whose fifteen foot radius encompassed No Man's Land. Any male who dared to venture into No Man's Land would be eaten alive by the green vulture who was currently sitting beside the girl, who had not left the girl's side since the day Avaric had pretty much attacked Nessarose. Boq would have sooner sat through an eternal class with Madame Morrible than ask Nessarose out on a single date in front of Elphaba. The green girl terrified him.

"I can't," he squeaked.

"Why not? You like her, don't you?" Galinda encouraged.

The Munchkin felt his face flush again. "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Someone else to snatch her? Go over and ask her!"

"Miss Galinda, her sister might tear my limbs off and leave me to bleed to death."

"Oh, don't be silly, Biq! She will not. You can ask her," the blonde's voice changed to one of authority and her delicate hand clamped around Boq's arm. "And you will. Right now."

Boq was too scared to voice his protest, but he tried so hard to pull away from Galinda who was dragging him to either heaven or hell. His heart pounded harder and harder as the Thropp sisters looked up to their visitors. His eyes locked with Elphaba's, though, trying to find some indication as to when she would strike. The green girl's eyebrow arched. Oh no. She was deciding judgment. Boq urgently prayed that Elphaba would realize he was being dragged here not of his own free will and that he was innocent of any attempt to harm her little sister.

"What's this, Miss Galinda? A blood offering?" Boq couldn't tell if Miss Elphaba was saying this in good humor or if this was his death sentence. "If you let him go, it appears he might make the journey home in about five seconds."

"Oh, Elphaba!" the blonde blew off her roommate's comment of with a wave of her hand. Then she turned to _her_. "Miss Nessarose, I know you and Biq are both rather shy, but there's something he'd like to ask you."

Boq's heart stopped. He was expected to utter words to this angelic creature?

Galinda gave him a little push. He glanced nervously at Elphaba, but she was sporting an amused smirk. Okay, he guessed he was safe.

"Um, Miss Nessarose? There's... there's something I-I'd like to ask you..." He froze. The beautiful girl's mouse-cornered-by-a-cat expression must have matched his own. Galinda's fingers prodded him from behind. "Uh, that is... um... Wouldyouliketogotothepartywithmetonight?"

A cackle made Boq shudder. Apparently, Nessarose's sister found this _very_ amusing.

"Elphaba, stop!" the younger sister snapped, but the green creep had a hard time obeying. She continued to laugh, "I'm sorry, but did you even catch what he said?"

Nessarose threw her sister another glare, then turned apologetically back to her suitor. Well, after all, if she said yes to a date, Boq had every intention of pursuing her further.

"I'm sorry, Master Boq, but I did miss the question. Would I...?"

"... like to go to the party with me tonight?" Boq clarified, much slower in embarrassment. He waited with baited breath. Nessarose glanced behind him, probably at Galinda, then finally returned her attention to him. She smiled. It was small, but she smiled. Genuinely. Boq thought it was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

"Yes, Boq, I would."

If anyone had the nerve to come over and pinch him awake, he'd beat the living daylights out of them. To hear Nessarose utter those words was too good to be real, and if this was a dream, he wanted it to last for a long time.

"Really?"

Her smile broadened and she nodded as if she were too shy to say any more. The moment of bliss was interrupted by a shrill squeal forcing Boq to cover the ear closest to Galinda's mouth and wince in pain.

"Now then," Galinda continued as she pulled Nessarose up from the bench and pushed her closer to the Munchkin, "I believe you both have some details to work out before tonight. Biq, make sure you set a time to pick her up from Crage and Be. There. On. Time! Remember, the party starts at 8:30. And make sure you know what she's wearing tonight so you can pick out something to match her. Now, I'll leave you two alone. Miss Elphaba, I cordially request you give them some privacy."

The green Thropp purposefully glanced around then shrugged as she got up as well, "All right Miss Galinda, but you may have some crowd control to take care of before they actually _have_ privacy."

Boq suddenly became aware of how many students had gathered and witnessed, if at a slight distance, Galinda's matchmaking. He looked down, kicked a pebble with the toe of his boot. Nessarose, he sensed, was just as self conscious.

"All right, nothing more to see here! Biq just asked Miss Nessarose to the party and she accepted. Everyone stop being so nosey! Give them some breathing room to let the romance blossom!"

Galinda was great at drawing crowds, Boq would give her that, but she was not so successful in dispelling them. The green freak fixed that problem, though, "Everybody disappear before _I_ make you disappear!"

Boq finally looked up again and saw students - there really hadn't been too many, just some gawking girls and tough looking jealous guys - backing up and turning away. Even Prince Fiyero decided to add his two cents of help, "Anyone want to see my whole tattoo?"

Most of the girls, including Galinda, followed the Vinkun boy like little puppies. Miss Elphaba rolled her eyes and stalked off to another end of the courtyard, remaining a visible threat to anyone who went for Nessarose. The Munchkin turned back to his date only to find that her doe eyes had also strayed after Fiyero. _Oh great..._

Her eyes flicked back to meet his, then dropped to the ground as color rose in her cheeks and she bit her lip. _Oh Oz, she accepted just to be nice. Or she was embarrassed to say no. Or Galinda put her up to it. If Galinda did that, I'll... I'll... break Fiyero's nose! Or she just felt sorry for me._

Knowing of nothing else to say, Boq attempted to make conversation, "Is his tattoo interesting?"

Her cheeks turned about two shades darker and Boq suddenly noticed how adorable she looked that way.

"Well, um, I've never seen anything like it."

Boq took a peek over in Fiyero's direction to find the now shirtless prince making some of the diamonds on his biceps dance much to the delight of his feminine audience. The Munchkin snorted, "You're not kidding."

Nessarose continued to examine something nonexistent on her skirt and Boq helplessly looked up into the branches above them. He finally got what he wanted, a chance with Nessarose, so why did it have to be so awkward?

"So," the pretty girl finally spoke, "what did Galinda want us to talk about before tonight?"

Boq's mind thought fast. He needed to break the ice a little. "I don't know. She started to sound like my mother, so I stopped listening."

It worked. She laughed and finally looked him straight in the eye, and that's when he realized: Eye to eye. They were eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, which could certainly be convenient, but he had really hoped she was actually smaller than he was. To give him a little more masculine self esteem.

_Shiznit!_ _Galinda's smaller then me even when she's in... heels._

The light bulb clicked on, and Boq casually glanced down to Nessarose's feet. Relief. She was wearing two-inch pumps. Not that two inches was much of a height difference, but it put the Munchkin's soul to rest. Sort of.

"Um," he began nervously, surprising himself that he was going to push his luck, "so, I was wondering... that is, I was thinking... maybe we could, I don't know, go to dinner or something, uh, before?"

Her expression was deeply apologetic and Boq instantly felt crushed. "Actually, I get out of class late this afternoon, and I was going to meet my sister..."

"Oh... okay."

They both looked away from each other. Oz, why had he ever let Galinda do this to him?

"But what time do you want to pick me up?"

Okay, so no dinner, but Boq could use this to his advantage. "7:30?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Awkward staring, awkward staring, awkward staring... _Think of something to say, dipwad!_

"All right, well... I-I'll see you later, then."

She nodded again, "7:30."

"Yeah, 7:30."

The clock tower began to chime the 1 o'clock hour making Boq officially late for his next class. "I'll see you later," he repeated and hurried off without a second glance at his _date_. He passed some boys who were shooting daggers at him and sped up to avoid any confrontation. Once he was clear, his mind began to wander as to what he might do for that hour he was going to spend with Nessarose before the party, and what he had to do before he called upon her.

_Roses... I got to get roses somewhere..._


	15. Chapter 15

**I am lame and horrible and wretched and I'm sorry for not updating in over a month. Life has been very busy, and when I've had down time, I've either been exhausted or lazy, and writing this chapter was like pulling teeth 'cause I want to move on to the main plot. You know, where it gets really fun and exciting! But that should be no excuse... Please forgive me?**

**I kinda feel this chapter's a little rough at spots, but... let me know whatcha think :)**

* * *

Elphaba had been watching her little sister ever since Boq had left for class. So far, Nessa had seemed perfectly fine going on this outing with the Munchkin boy, but as she stepped out of the dinner line and silently sat down beside her older sister, she looked irritated. And Elphaba was pretty sure she knew why.

"Nice of you to accept Boq's invitation to the party."

"Well, what was I going to do? Be rude and say no?" came the curt reply as Nessa dug into her meal without looking at the green girl.

"Nessa, if you really didn't want to go with him, of course you should have said no. It's not being rude. Awkward, yes, but not rude."

The younger Thropp sighed, "It's not that I _don't_ want to go with him, I really don't mind. I just feel like it's a little coincidental that I'm going on a date arranged by Galinda with her stalker. I feel like she's just trying to get rid of him and I was convenient. I'm not going to take that out on Boq. I mean, I feel sorry for him, he seems like a nice boy, but I'm pretty sure he had no intention of asking me to the party before Galinda 'encouraged' him."

Elphaba decided to chew on that thought for a moment. Boq had seemed very shy to her at the time. She had scrutinized his voice, his body language, carefully watched his eyes, and had come to the conclusion that the boy actually had something of a crush on her little sister. In light of Nessa's unsettling perception and looking back in retrospect, however, Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if it had been reluctance Boq displayed. And if this was the case, Miss Galinda Upland had successfully destroyed whatever might have been briefly built up between them. Elphaba desired friendship more than anything else in Oz, but cream puffs who were willing to hurt others in order to serve their own self centeredness were not at the top of Elphaba's nonexistent list of prospective friends.

"So what do you think of Fiyero?"

The green girl threw a dark look in Nessa's direction, "You mean that silly, rich boy who decided to hold this cultish social gathering in the first place so everyone can gather to worship him?"

"That's a little harsh," Nessa smirked in amusement. "Have you gotten to know him _better_ since he ever so kindly created a diversion to draw attention away from Boq and me this afternoon?"

Elphaba sniffed in remembrance, "I was on my way to class when he ran into me and knocked all the books out of my hand. I'll admit got smart and asked him if he liked knocking people over because he didn't notice them, and do you know he had the audacity to _wink_ at me and say 'I saw green and thought it meant _go_'!"

Nessa doubled over in her seat and started choking on the water she had just sipped as she tried to laugh at the same time.

"It's not funny, Nessa!"

"Yes it is," the girl gasped in between coughs. Nessa took another sip of water to calm the coughing down. "Green means go, huh? Well that's a new one to add to the insult list."

Elphaba scowled and returned to her own dinner.

"Though it kind of sounds like he was flirting with you."

"Nessarose, you will be lucky if you live to see the party tonight."

***

Boq opened the florist's door dejectedly and stepped out. Honestly, what kind of a flower shop didn't have roses? All right, there had been a few, but they all looked like they would be dead by the next day and he adamantly refused to give Nessarose wilted roses. There had been some lovely (roseless) corsages, but they had been beyond what Boq had in his wallet. And, well, he really wanted to get her something with roses anyway.

Instead of taking the road from town back to school, he decided to follow a wooded path that would take a little longer. Boq didn't care. He wanted some time alone with nature to console him. But really? No fresh roses at all? Yes, all of the summer roses were gone, but there were the autumnal roses blooming now in their brilliant yellow and orange. It made Boq mad. Really, horrendibly mad.

The boy glanced at his pocket watch. 6:30 on the dot. He had a whole hour before he had to pick up his date. And then _they_ had a whole hour together before the party started. And it only took ten minutes to walk from school into Shiz town. Oz, what was he going to do with her for the other fifty minutes? He knew exactly what he'd _like_ to do, but this was a first date, and things were as fresh and awkward as they were supposed to be on first dates. No make out sessions yet.

Birds were singing and rustling in the brush. A young deer looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching and went bounding away. Squirrels zigzagged across the dirt path before him. The woods gave Boq the solace he needed, but also gave him an idea as he continued along the path that brought him out to Suicide Canal at the edge of campus. He brought out his pocket watch again. 6:53. Hmm. He looked up at the sky as the sun began to fall. _I bet the woods will be gorgeous with the sun setting. And that walk took about twenty minutes._

He sighed as he started to head back to his dorm to get ready. Well, now he only had forty minutes alone with Nessarose to kill.

***

A knock on the door made Nessa jump. She was going on a date. An arranged date with a boy who wasn't even interested in her, but a date nonetheless, and she was getting the nervous butterflies in her stomach she used to have before going out with Avaric. Nessa yanked the zipper as high as she could on her dress, made sure Dana was decent, then went to answer the door.

"Elphaba! You're out early," she remarked, stepping aside to let her sister in.

"Madame Morrible just wanted to recap what she taught me last class, so it didn't take long... Nessa, you look beautiful!"

The complimented girl blushed and instantly called, "Shut up!"

But before Nessa could explain that she was not telling Elphaba to 'shut up', Dana dramatically rushed at her roomie, "Oh, Nessarose! Nessarose! You have captured my soul! I've lost my heart to you! Let me sweep you off your feet!"

Nessa tried to push Dana away, but with great difficulty. She snapped at Elphaba, "You got her started again, help me peel her off!"

The green girl laughed and moved to aide her sister, but Dana detached herself and shrugged, "I'm telling you, he's going to do that when he sees you."

"And if he does, I'm not responsible for my actions," the annoyed girl grumbled. The two roommates went back to primping themselves and Elphaba took a seat out of the way on Nessa's bunk. As the time of 7:30 neared, Nessa consulted the mirror for the final evaluation. Pink knit headband secure, hair in place, makeup perfect, a sparkling necklace, pink strapless dress cascading to her knees...

"Shoes..." she mumbled as she wandered to the closet and grabbed the first pair of shoes that came into sight to see if they went with her dress. "Are you sure you don't want to come tonight, Elphaba?"

"Pretty darn positive. I hate parties and you two have dates besides. I couldn't exactly hang out with you."

Nessa threw the shoe in her hand down and muttered, "Sure you could."

"You could borrow one of my silly boys," Dana suggested. The automated response was expected, "No thanks."

The red head shrugged, "Suit yourself. I mean the four of us would hang out all together, you wouldn't be on your own with a guy. Besides, the silly boys are likely to cause a bigger commotion than you, believe it or not."

Elphaba winced in discomfort, "No, really, that's okay."

After a few minutes of trying on many pairs of shoes, Nessa sat on the floor trying to figure out which of the discarded pairs would work the best. None of her flats matched the shade of pink she wore, and her black dress pumps just didn't quite work with the style of the dress.

"What about your shoes from Father?"

Nessa's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh Oz! I forgot all about them!"

Her gift from Father. Perfect. She went to the closet and reached up to the shelf for the box that housed the glittering footwear.

"How could you possibly forget about those?" her sister's voice betrayed her resentment. Nessa had to go up on her tip toes. "Oh, Elphaba, it's not like I've had a chance to wear them yet. They're too fancy to wear regularly."

Dana turned from the mirror, "Wait, you mean you've got _more_ shoes?"

"I still don't have nearly as many as _Miss Galinda_," her roomie defended. The younger girl's fingertips brushed the box, coaxed it to a point where she could grasp it. "Is it true she brought twenty-four pairs to school, Elphaba?"

Nessa glanced over her shoulder in time to see her sister shrug, "I've never counted, but I certainly wouldn't be surprised."

"Really? Is it necessary to have that many shoes?" Dana wondered. "I mean, could you really have that many outfits to go with all of - Holy shiznit!"

The slippers were even more dazzling than Nessa remembered. Light captured in the crystals reflected crazily all about the room in a nearly blinding fashion. Maybe they were too fancy for the party...

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?"

Nessa halted closing the lid of the shoe case at Dana's outcry. "Don't you think they're a bit much? It's just a dance."

The red head was instantly at Nessa's side to inspect the shoes herself. "Are you kidding? They're perfect! If Boq really turns out to be a dud, these will be like your Save-me!-I'm-a-single-damsel-in-distress! shoes, 'cause let's face it, no one's going to miss 'em on the dance floor. Girl, I'll bet you'll attract more attention tonight with these things than _Miss Galinda _could ever hope to receive. Who knows? Maybe you'll even catch the eye of..." Dana tossed her hair and channeled her voice through her nose to say rather coyly, "Fiyero."

Despite herself, Nessa felt the corners of her mouth turn up with pleasure. What if indeed she caught Fiyero's eye and he abandoned Galinda for her? Then she could send Boq back to the blonde as her consolation prize. She could just imagine the heartbroken yet horrified look on the girl's face...

But then again, that wasn't going to happen anyway. No, she had a feeling she was going to be stuck with the Munchkin boy for the duration of the evening if only because she didn't have the heart to get rid of him.

***

Elphaba watched Boq like a hungry eagle eyeing a mouse when Nessa went out to meet him. The boy was on time, but his selection of clothing was comically clashing. His golden brown suit was too small for him and his bright green shirt did not match his white, peach, pink, red, and purple striped tie. The whole outfit was topped off with his ever present red knit cap. Needless to say, no attempt had been made whatsoever to match his pink clad date.

_No wonder Galinda would never want to go out with him,_ Elphaba mused, for even she could blatantly see that the boy's attire would give a fashion designer nightmares, and she was one with little fashion sense.

Beyond his obvious discomfort the Munchkin boy was very hard to read, which only heightened the green girl's newfound and disappointing suspicions.

"R-ready to go?" The question was intended for Nessa, but Boq's eye's were glued fearfully on Elphaba. Nessa nodded almost glumly and took the few steps down to the brick walk in front of Crage. The couple started their journey without looking at or saying another word to each other. Boq cast a furtive glance or two over his shoulder, much to his examiner's amusement. The elder Thropp sister waited until the couple turned the corner onto one of the main gravel pathways before she headed back into the dormitory. Dana was waiting inside.

"What's your verdict, You Honor?"

Elphaba shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

Nessa's roommate sighed, "Well, it's just one night. If he doesn't really have a thing for Nessa, he'll avoid her altogether after tonight." She got a gleam in her eye, "But then again, if he does have a thing for her..."

"I'm not so sure the feeling will be mutual."

Dana shrugged, "Meh, even if she doesn't like him back after tonight, at least she gave him a chance, if not a completely honest one. That's more than your dear, sweet roomie ever gave him. Well, I'm off to finish getting ready. Crope and Tibbett will be here in a short while."

"Hey, Dana," Elphaba was hesitant to impose upon her sister's friend, but... "I don't suppose you'd mind if I hid in your room for a little while, would you?"

The girl's smile was knowing. "Galinda's floozies over for a visit?"

Elphaba nodded weakly, and Dana grinned wider, "Well then of course you are welcome to hide out in my room, Miss Elphaba."

"Why thank you very much, Miss Dana," the green girl smirked. The other's response was just as cheeky, "You are most welcome, Miss Elphaba."

***

Boq was sorely relieved when they had left Crage and walked beyond Elphaba Thropp's soul piercing scrutiny. He had been pretty sure she was going to tear him limb from limb when he arrived. But now he was beyond reach of her green twig-like fingers and the Munchkin felt excitement beginning to swell in his chest. He was alone with Nessarose... who was walking beside him very quietly and not even looking anywhere in his direction. She seemed almost cold. What had happened? She'd seemed happy just a few hours ago when he'd first asked her to come as his party date.

"Your sister kind of scares me." Not the greatest of conversation starters, but it seemed to pull the pretty girl out of her mood.

"Why?" Nessarose finally looked at him and smiled, and taking her in for the first time that evening nearly knocked the boy flat on his back. Stunning couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful she looked. "Um, Boq?"

"What?" he sounded breathless. She giggled a bit. "Why does my sister scare you?"

"Oh. Well, didn't you see her expression when I picked you up? I thought she was going to tear me to shreds! I mean, not that I blame her for being skeptical after... you know, Avaric. But does she know how unnerving she can be?"

Nessarose sobered a bit. "Yeah. She does. Green skin comes as something of a shock to most people."

"Oh, well, yeah that's gotta be tough to deal with, too. I mean, dealing with people. But I mean the way she stares people down and... stuff. She's got half the student body worried she's going to hex them or something."

"How else she supposed to get people to leave her alone?" Nessarose's voice grew bitter, not a good start to the evening. "She wouldn't be able to deal with all the teasing if it didn't ease up sometime."

"Well yeah, but..." Boq had to think a moment to avoid stepping on the defensive girl's toes further. "She really doesn't strike me as the type who gives a twig as to what everyone else thinks."

"She does," the girl replied quietly. "Retaliating is just her way of hiding hurt."

Boq had never really thought of that before. Actually, to be humiliatingly honest with himself, he'd never really thought of Elphaba as being human before. Her freakish skin was certainly partially to blame for that, but also the way she stalked about the grounds like a grim reaper out to harvest unsuspecting souls. Boq shook his head, appalled at how horribly he'd dehumanized someone he didn't even know, someone who's good graces he knew he'd have to earn if he wanted to get involved with that someone's little sister. Well, that was going to take a lot of work on his part. On Elphaba's, too.

The two walked silently for a little while, then Nessarose began to divert off their current route, heading instead towards the main entrance to the university. Boq quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, meaning only to pull her back to his intended direction, but both froze at the touch. Her hand was soft and warm in his, their eyes met. Did she suddenly just get ten times more beautiful than she already was? Boq could have happily skipped the whole dance to simply stand there holding her hand and looking into her big brown eyes all night. Then those eyes widened.

"Avaric's coming this way!"

Boq didn't miss the fright in her voice. He turned to face Nessarose's nemesis, relieved to discover that the other boy was too engrossed in his own date to have noticed them yet. The Munchkin pulled the girl back onto the desired path and the two picked up their pace, dashing behind a tree for cover. Boq protectively placed himself between Nessarose and the exposed pathway just in case Avaric decided to continue in their direction. After several moments of hearing no footsteps getting louder, the Munchkin peeked around the tree trunk to see if the coast was clear.

"He's gone."

When he turned back, the sight before him made him gulp with worry. Nessarose's face was downcast, but he could see that her expression was pained.

_I'm not going to win her over. She still likes Avaric. She's just trying to be nice to me._

Boq mentally cursed Nessarose's ex-boyfriend to a painful death and took a deep breath, resolving to try harder to win her over. But how was he going to do that? The stupid flower shop didn't even have a decent rose for him to spend his money on to give to her to show her he liked her. And on top of that, things were more awkward than they were supposed to be on first dates. If this even was a first _date_. The Munchkin pulled out his pocket watch. Well, on the upside, time was slowly being eaten up. Ten minutes had gone by and they hadn't even reached Suicide Canal yet. He looked back at Nessarose, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered. It was more than a little obvious that she was not.

Boq took her hand again, enjoying the tingle it gave him, and gently led her down to the river. The sun was setting a little faster than he'd anticipated turning the water in Suicide Canal a bloody color. He felt Nessarose stop suddenly and turned to find her looking upward at a flock of white geese coming in for a landing on the water. Her skin was glowing with a rosy tint and before he knew what he was doing, the boy was leaning in with every intention of kissing her exposed neck.

"They're so pretty," she suddenly murmured, abruptly pulling Boq out of love struck haze. "Boq, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to fly?"

"Absolutely. Every time I'm in Life Sciences I fantasize about flying out the window and far away."

She laughed and allowed him to continue leading the way. When they reached the edge of the woods though, the girl seemed hesitant, "It's going to get dark soon."

"We'll be fine. It'll only take twenty minutes to get to town this way and I know the route well enough."

Nessarose looked very uncomfortable. She glanced over her shoulder at the red sun beginning to sink into the horizon. Wait, was she scared?

"Nessarose?"

Her attention didn't shift. "Do you think Avaric's going straight to the party?"

Ah. So that's what she was afraid of: Avaric lying in wait in the shadowy brush. Yeah... Boq could see him pulling a stunt like that. But that would really tick off the Munchkin, and he would beat the living daylights out of the junior boy if he had to. Not that he really wanted to, but he would if it meant defending his heart.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, Nessarose!" he rather fiercely proclaimed. That reeled in her attention. She appeared taken aback, but in a good way. The corners of her mouth turned up a little, and was it just the sunset playing across her skin, or were her cheeks a little redder?

"That's very noble of you, Boq," she smiled shyly.

Okay, this was his opportunity. His big chance to tell her how he felt about her. That he cared for her. And it couldn't have been a more perfect time with the setting sun, no one around, serenity. He opened his mouth -

- and a goose let out a bellowing honk.

Boq was mortified. It was apparent on her face that Nessarose was struggling to contain what was bubbling up inside her. It wasn't long before both broke into hysterics, though. The contagious laughter lasted for twenty minutes, and then some.

***

"Now, do me up! Do me up! Do me up! Do me up!" Galinda held her hair up and bounced excitedly as Pfannee finished zipping her pink cocktail dress. "And now, I must accessorize myself for _Fiyero_!"

The blonde and her three friends all squealed simultaneously, then broke off in all directions of the suite to find accessories. Milla scoured Galinda's vanity and produced a flower clip that matched Galinda's dress. Pfannee, shockingly, had little luck in Galinda's jewelry box with the exception of matching diamond studded hairpins. The blonde herself was picking out a pair of heels when Shen Shen cried from the wardrobe, "Galinda! What in Oz name...?"

The tiny girl whirled and, much to her horror, saw her friend holding at arm's length a pointy, black monstrosity. She snatched the hat from Shen Shen, "Oh! Pretend you didn't see that! My Granny's always giving me the most hideodious hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much."

Galinda continued to examine the horrendible thing, when she heard her friends suddenly say in unison, "Yes you do."

She looked up to find all three girls sporting equally impish looks. _Elphaba. They want me to give it to Elphaba._ Well that was simply out of the question. "Um, no, I don't." Then she thought of what would hopefully be her salvation from this one, "No! You're right! I do. Do you really think I could get Madame Morrible to wear it, though?"

"As funny as that would actually be," Pfannee mused, "I think the beanstalk would be more gullible."

"Yeah! Give it to Seaweed!" Milla begged.

"No!" Galinda quickly tried to cover herself, "I mean, she's not even coming tonight."

"She doesn't have to wear it tonight. Just around school."

"Miss Milla, you recall I said I had a reason for asking Miss Elphaba to room with me?"

"Yes."

"I do not wish to upset that opportunity," Galinda resolutely stated. It was a half truth. True, she was still hoping that by getting close to Elphaba she would be able to worm her way up in society with the green girl and reap the benefits, but that was no longer her sole intention. She had gotten Elphaba to crack that diamond-hard surface of hers long enough for the blonde to see that under that seemingly impenetrable exterior was something very soft and vulnerable. Her roommate was not just a seaweed-green beanstalk to laugh at, but a person with feelings and emotions and a serious trust issue Galinda was determined to fix.

Milla sighed, "Well, I suppose you're right."

"Yes," Pfannee sounded disappointed. "She probably wouldn't even go for it just because it's from you."

Galinda nodded as if agreeing, then brightened, "But we should seriously start thinking of how to give it to Madame Morrible!"

"Most definitely!"

"It would be so spledaliciously funny!"

Galinda tossed the hat back in the closet and the girls continued to plot as the blonde perfected her party attire. Then at 8:10, the three went downstairs to meet their dates. Galinda felt giddy seeing her handsome Prince waiting for her in his maroon tuxedo and looking as dashing as ever. They were absolutely perfect together! A fairytale dream come true! Galinda was ready to marry him right this very second!

Of course, there was always that off chance that once she got to know him she'd find something she wouldn't be able to live with, but she was more than willing to take her chances, skip the getting-to-know-him part, and plunge headfirst into the "I do"s. At that moment, the way the Vinkun prince was grinning at her, a twinkle in his eye, she'd say he felt about the same.

"You look absolutely magnificent, Miss Galinda," Fiyero charmed her with his winning smile as he kissed her hand in greeting. The blonde was suddenly overcome with the giggles and felt herself blush. She tossed her hair flirtatiously, or perhaps nervously, and replied, "You look absolutely gorgeoulicious, _Prince_ Fiyero."

"Well, we must not keep the _princess_ from her ball," the Vinkun boy said as he offered his arm to his date. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutively."

The four couples started toward Crage's lobby door, when Shen Shen suddenly remembered, "Oh Oz! Galinda, I left my purse up in your room!"

Without even taking her star struck eyes off of the blue diamond tattooed boy, Galinda fumbled in her purse for the room key and held it out for her friend to take.

"Go ahead without me," Shen Shen called as she departed. "I'll catch up. I think my purse might be buried somewhere in your closet."

The three intact couples decided to heed Shen Shen's words (for they had left Galinda's room in a state of utter disaster), while her boyfriend decided to stay and wait. Outside, the sky was a deep purple and bedecked with stars, but Galinda hardly took notice of them. She was too busy looking at the stardust in _his_ eyes as they went on their merry way to town.

***

Dana finally left to meet up with her friends Crope and Tibbett, and Elphaba felt there was no reason to remain in the empty room. Besides, Galinda and her company should have been gone by now. She trudged up the flight of steps to the third floor of the eerily silent dormitory wishing for some sign of life to let her know that she was not the only person not attending Prince Fiyero's party. Not that she wanted to go, she just, as always, felt so alone and left out. She got her sign of life, but it was completely unexpected. The green girl opened her door to find a strange, conical black hat sitting on her bed and one of Galinda's friends emerging from a pile of the blonde's clothes.

"Oh! Galinda, I -" the girl's face soured when she saw her friend's roommate. "Oh, it's _you_."

Elphaba bristled at the girl's tone, but her curiosity about the hat bested her tongue, "What's this?"

"Oh..." the dark haired girl looked at the hat Elphaba indicated, then back to the green girl in disgust, "Galinda, out of the goodness of her heart, wanted to give you that _divine_ little thing for the party tonight. Though I have absolutely no idea what made her mind go so far over the rainbow. She almost let me have it, but she wanted to waste such high fashion on you."

"But I'm not even going -"

"She knows," the girl snapped, clearly angry about the whole situation. "But she hoped you might change your mind."

The girl slung her purse over her shoulder and brushed past Elphaba in a huff, hissing, "I hope you don't. It would ruin my evening having to look at you more than I already have to."

The Thropp girl stood, deeply stung, for a minute until she knew her insulter had disappeared down the steps, then she slowly turned to close the door. She sat dejectedly on the bed and stared at the black hat. Elphaba simply didn't know what to think. She had been cynical about Galinda inviting her into the private suite to begin with, but then they had slowly formed a sort of light friendship between them. Then this pairing of Nessa and Boq had confused her. Elphaba felt that Galinda had brought the two together with good intentions, Nessa felt otherwise, which darkened the older sibling's initial instinct. But now Galinda was reaching out a kind hand again. Was she apologizing? Or was she just trying to befriend Elphaba further?

Elphaba gave up trying to think. She wasn't going to the party anyway, so she didn't need the hat. She tossed the headwear onto Galinda's bed, dug out her leisure book, and made herself comfortable on her own bed. Three sentences later, she stole a glance back at the lonely black object sitting in the middle of pink frill. _You look as out of place over there as I do wherever I go._

It certainly didn't look like anything Galinda would buy for herself even if she wasn't in her right mind. _Did she buy that just for me?_

The book closed and was laid on the nightstand. The green girl slid off her plain bed and picked the hat off of the blonde's bed. The hat was made of a nice fabric, firm but soft. There was some ridiculous looking blue flower arrangement pinned to it, which Elphaba promptly removed. Half of the brim curved upwards stylishly, and the girl suddenly had the highly foreign desire to try on the gift. She pulled off her knit cap and went to the mirror, almost ashamed of herself for giving in. Hesitantly, she set the hat on her head and stared at her reflection. A smile began to tug at her lips. It fit, but the hat also seemed to suit her. Very well. Perfectly. Immediately she gave in to the desire to play with it. No one was around to watch after all. She tilted her head to the side, but it clung. She tilted the hat itself to the side just a little. Then she pulled it down so the brim covered her eyes, and smirked happily at the results. But no, that wasn't quite her. That look reminded her of Nessa goofing around in stores, trying on hats in a similar manner and puckering her lips to look "sexy". No, that style indeed did not fit Elphaba. She returned the hat to its proper, upright position and contemplated what she should do. Going to the party was still the last thing she felt like doing, but it would be a nice gesture to show up with the hat to thank Galinda.

"You must be out of your mind," Elphaba told her reflection. She was Elphaba Thropp. She did not waste her time on stupidly frivolous social gatherings such as this one. Most of the guests hated her anyway. There was little point in going and bringing public humiliation upon herself.

_Galinda, out of the goodness of her heart, wanted to give you that divine little thing for the party tonight... she hoped you might change your mind._

Galinda's friend had seemed really envious of Elphaba for being the receiver of the gift. If the hat was so coveted among Galinda's groupies, then what would other people think when she appeared wearing it and publicly thanking her roommate for it?

"No! You're not going, that's final," she scolded her mirror image again and took that hat off, dumping it back onto the girlie bed before returning to her book.

Ten minutes later, after struggling to reign in her concentration, she gave in. The suite was abandoned, the hat sat firmly on black hair, and Elphaba Thropp was off to her first stupidly frivolous social gathering.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I actually meant to post this chapter as of two days after posting the last one... but I lost internet connection, then went to the beach for a week with no internet connection, and consequently just covered myself since I haven't written anything since! 0:D (Yeah, I'll start writing again tomorrow. Scout's honor.)**

**But anyway... Bessa fluffishy-sorta-ness ahead! ****Ready everyone? One, two, three: "AWWWWWWWW!" **

* * *

Once Boq and Nessa had started their journey through the woods to the Ozdust, things had begun go much more smoothly. Well, in all out honesty, they'd hardly talked at all, for every time they looked at each other to speak, they'd start laughing again. Nessa felt as if they'd been friends forever, even though they didn't know each other at all. When they had arrived in town they had explored some of the little shops to kill time, and laughed some more.

But once the doors to the ballroom opened, both Munchkinlanders forgot how much they had enjoyed the other's company within the last hour, and were jittery and uncertain once more. Boq found a quiet table for two in a corner where they remained seated and silent for the first six or seven songs staring out at the dimly lit dance floor. Nessa had been generally observing the dancing couples until she had spied Avaric and his new girlfriend. Her eyes refused to move. He looked so handsome, and they looked so happy together. It was like Nessa had never existed in his life. A pang stabbed her in the heart and the urge to cry was strong. But she didn't cry, she watched. And watched. And watched.

Then she remembered that she was not alone. Guiltily she tore her eyes away from her former love with every intention of attempting to strike up conversation with Boq. Her date, however, was just as shamelessly looking longingly at a certain blonde who had taken the center of the dance floor with her prince charming. No need to feel too guilty then. Nessa's eyes wandered back to Avaric. Oz! Why did he have to be such a jerk!

"You miss him, don't you?"

When Nessa turned to the boy, Boq's expression was as kindly sympathetic as his voice. It was only too obvious as to whom he was referring. She looked down into her lap. "A little. Yes."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. You two were really close. It'll take some time."

Nessa nodded, choking back tears. After everything he'd done to her, why did it still hurt so much?

A waiter passed by and Boq hailed him. He slid a glass cup containing a fluorescent green liquid in front of Nessa. "Here, try the punch. It's my personal favorite."

She took a sip, and was not overly delighted by the taste. "What's in it?"

"Lemons and melons and pears," the Munchkin replied as he gulped his down.

"Oh... my," Nessa grimaced. Lemons were fine, but she was not overly fond of melons and pears. She attempted another sip. No. She couldn't bring herself to drink the rest. Boq laughed at her, "Not your cup of tea?"

"Not really," she smiled sheepishly. He only shrugged, " I guess it's an acquired taste."

"I just don't really care for melons and pears."

"Oh, and what do you like, Miss Nessarose?" He shifted in his seat to face her, giving his full undivided attention. She subconsciously did the same.

"Berries."

"Any in particular?"

She shook her head, "I love them all."

He didn't seem to know what else to say, and after some awkward glancing at and away from each other, the two slowly shifted back to their original positions in their seats and let their attention drift back out to the dance floor. Avaric and his date had disappeared, and probably for the better. Nessa had to get him off her mind if she wanted to enjoy her evening at all.

"Hey, Nessa?"

She turned, "Yes?"

Boq wasn't looking at her, but was fiddling with the corner of the tablecloth, "Uh, Nessa, look, I... I've got a bit of a confession to... uh, confess."

_Wonder where this could possibly be going_, she thought with a mental snort, but didn't interrupt him. He shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. About, well, why I asked you here... tonight."

Her punch cup suddenly grew very interesting to examine. She said quietly, "I think I know why."

"You do?" His voice was eager and drew her attention back to him. Looking at him, Nessa became confused. His face had lit up and his expression was... hopeful? But she wasn't allowed enough time to inquire. The music abruptly stopped and people were beginning to jeer at something in the direction of the ballroom entrance. Nessa stood and instantly regretted doing so. Elphaba. Her older sister stood just inside the door wearing only the dress of her school uniform - a clear attempt to fit in with the attire of the other party goers - her clumpy boots, and the ugliest hat the younger Thropp had ever seen. _Where the - _

Elphaba's searching eyes finally found Nessa in the crowd, the connection drawing unwanted attention in the younger sibling's direction. Some people gave her looks of pity, most snickered. Embarrassed and angry, Nessa fled the ballroom out a side exit to an outer hallway without a second glance at her green sister.

"Nessa! Nessa?"

The girl whirled on Boq, "Where in Oz did she get that thing?"

He looked almost as intimidated as he usually did around Elphaba. "What, the hat? It's not hers?"

"No!" Nessa glared at him for even suggesting such a thing. "But I think I have a good hunch as to where it may have come from."

"Where?"

"Galinda," she spat venomously. Boq went on the defensive. Go figure. "Why would she do a thing like that?"

"I don't know! She hates Elphaba for getting into Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar? That wouldn't surprise me one bit!"

"Maybe..." Boq started meekly, "maybe it's a sorceress' hat?"

"Then why doesn't Madame Morrible wear one?"

"Okay, a sorceress in training hat."

"Boq! Don't be ridiculous! Elphaba didn't have it as of this afternoon, so Galinda must have given it to her after we left Crage!"

"I don't think Galinda could do something like that."

"Just because you think she's some sort of goddess! You do remember she dumped you onto me this afternoon, right?" Nessa hated herself the moment the words left her lips. Even more so when Boq's face fell in such a way he looked heartbroken. "Boq... I..."

He said nothing, just walked past her with clearly every intention of leaving.

"Boq?" Nessa found her feet carrying her after him. "Boq, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

He ignored her, and his choice to do so unexpectedly stung her. She reached for his hand to stop him from turning the corner. It worked, but he still refused to acknowledge her otherwise. Head hung, Nessa stepped before him without letting go of his hand. "Boq, please, I really am sorry."

Tears started to spill from her eyes as she waited for either judgment or forgiveness. Silence. She held her breath, hoping he would realize that she was just upset and had no intention of hurting him.

His other hand slipped into hers. She exhaled in relief.

"Elphaba, please! Please come back!"

"Why the blazes should I? You've had your little fun convincing me to come to the party with this _thing_ on my head, do you really need to humiliate me further for your twisted entertainment?"

"What? No! It was Shen Shen's idea to give you that stupid thing! I told her not to!"

Nessa pulled away from Boq just enough to peek around the corner to find a seething Elphaba and a distraught Galinda facing off. The tiny blonde sounded desperate, "I wouldn't wish that hat upon my worst enemy, although you actually do look kind of cute in it... But I didn't even see you before the party! I didn't want to give it to you, Elphaba."

"Shen Shen said you did."

Galinda's face darkened. "Then Shen Shen's a big fat hideodious liar! I would never want to hurt you like that."

"Why?" the green girl challenged.

Galinda cautiously approached her roommate. "Because I thought you wanted to be friends. Friends don't hurt each other."

Elphaba was quite taken aback, as was her younger sister.

"Galinda! Are you... what are you doing with Artichoke?" The blonde's friend sneered as she and Fiyero appeared. Galinda wheeled on Shen Shen in a wild rage, "_Forgot your purse_ my derriere! You went back to my room on purpose to give _Elphaba_ that hat! I told you not to do that! She's a _person_, Shen Shen! She has _feelings_!"

"So? It was the highlight of the evening."

"At my expense!" Elphaba roared.

"Well someone has to pay the bill."

"And I believe that someone would be _me_, Miss Shen Shen," Fiyero finally spoke. "I freely invited _everyone_ here tonight and I'm paying the tab. That makes me the host, and as the host, I must ask you to either respect Miss Elphaba, as she is my guest, or to leave the party if you cannot."

Shen Shen stared in disbelief at the prince, then let her gaze slide over to Elphaba and then to the fuming little blonde who looked like a pink bubble waiting to burst. The girl snorted, obviously defeated, but still wanting to instigate, "Better watch out, Miss Galinda. Next he'll be frolicking with greenie in the moonlight."

"OUT!" Galinda's finger emphasized the order by snapping to the door. Nose high in the air, the petty troublemaker sauntered out. Once the door had completely shut behind the perpetrator, the blonde turned back to her companions as bubbly as ever, "Well, I think our presences are being missed on the social scene!"

Elphaba shifted back a step, "I think I've seen enough of the social scene for one lifetime, thanks."

Galinda put on her best puppy dog face, "Oh, please, Elphaba! No one will say anything if the three of us enter together. You don't have to mingle or anything, just stay with us."

Nessa's sister threw a skeptical look at Galinda's date, but he only smiled, "Any friend of my girlfriend's is a friend of mine, Miss Elphaba. I'll beat off any name callers."

The prince charmingly offered his arm to the green girl who merely looked at it before turning back to her roommate. "Friends. With you?"

"Elphaba," the blonde sounded like she was pleading, "every person is entitled to have friends. No exceptions."

"You want to be friends with _me_?"

"Oh for Oz sake, Elphaba! Didn't I just say that?"

Nessa smiled. She didn't know why Galinda had suddenly taken to her sister, but it was sadly amusing to see the incomprehension on her sibling's face.

"Galinda, why did you set up a date for my sister and Boq?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to look caught off guard. Nessa herself hadn't been expecting the question to turn up.

"Um, Elphaba, does this really have anything to do with wanting to be friends?"

The green girl's eyes were downcast as she quietly answered, "It may have something to do with whether or not I want to be friends. I can't trust you if you're still aloof to other people just because they're different, because then there's no reason for you to have a sudden change of heart about me. I know you don't like Boq. Everyone but Boq knows you don't like him. So why did you make him ask Nessa to the party? Did you do it because you were trying to get rid of him?"

Nessa felt her stomach rise till it caught in her throat. She too needed to know the answer, but she did not want to hear it when the boy in question was there beside her.

The blonde seemed hesitant, but she answered firmly, "I did want to get him out of my hair, yes, BUT -" she shouted emphatically before Elphaba could angrily interrupt - "I only suggested he ask Nessa _after_ I had accepted Fiyero's offer. Which Boq was present for. Elphaba, have you _seen_ the way he looks at Nessa? I know he stalks me, but he respects Nessa enough not to. And he respects her that way because he sees her differently than he sees me. He sees me as a boy sees a girl. He sees Nessa as a man sees a woman."

Nessa's stomach dropped to the floor. Her face burned.

Elphaba looked nonplussed, "We are talking about the same Boq, right?"

Galinda sighed, "Well, maybe I over exaggerated his actual maturity level, but I'm just trying to make a point. Boq likes both of us, but differently. I'm like a trophy prize he'd really like to win. Nessa is a potential girlfriend he'd probably like to marry."

Heart pounding, Nessa slowly turned away from the scene around the corner to look at Boq. He'd been watching her, waiting to see her reaction. He smiled nervously.

"How could you possibly know that's what he's thinking?"

Boq leaned in a little.

"You are speaking to a love guru, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

His lips were so close to hers.

"It's my _job_ to know these things."

Nessa broke it though, turning away from the potential kiss. She didn't look at him, but saw his posture sag in disappointment. He didn't leave though, and he didn't withdraw his hand from hers.

"So are you happy? Can we be friends now? And will you pretty, pretty please come back to the party?"

Silence.

"I would be most honored if you rejoined us, Miss Elphaba," Fiyero said, ever the gentleman. He added, "Besides, Galinda's not going to allow you to say no, so you may as well come willfully and painlessly."

"For having known your girlfriend for only a few hours, Master Fiyero, you seem to know her so very well."

An approving giggle from the blonde, then, "Ah... and you most definitely don't have to wear the hat."

Nessa heard the ballroom doors open with a blast of music, and then shut. Once again the hallway was private. The girl looked at her and Boq's entwined fingers.

"So, is that a no?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "I'm just not ready. I think I just need a friend right now."

He squeezed her hand. "Okay. Then I'll be just a friend."

She raised her eyes and smiled appreciatively.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I could use some punch," he grinned. Nessa nodded and allowed him to lead her back to their side exit, still holding hands. They slipped back in unnoticed and Boq hailed a waiter for his punch. They watched as Fiyero, Galinda, and Elphaba (hat stubbornly in place on her head) danced centerstage. Elphaba actually looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself, much to her little sister's delight.

"Hey Nessa?"

"Hmm?" she turned to Boq.

"Let's dance."

The girl grinned, "Well it's about time, Master Boq."

They got up, Boq took her hand once more and started to lead her to the dance floor, but Nessa hesitated. She leaned over and slipped one bejeweled shoe off her foot, then stepped down to remove the other, no longer the same height as her date. Boq looked quite pleased, and Nessa realized just how dorkishly cute the Munchkin was. And when he finally took her in his arms, Nessa knew she didn't want him to be "just a friend" for very long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, it's been 59 days since last I posted... know how I know that? My last chapter has a day left before it expires in my document manager. That's sad. I suppose y'all are used to my long disappearances by now, but I'm sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! Theoretically, I should have a little more time to write after I get my midterm done for one of my classes until I have to write a paper at the end of the semester. Next week you may get nothing because I'll be scrambling to get my Elphaba bodice done before I go see *sings* WICKED! on Halloween ):D But hey! No complaints! I graduate in January, and then I'll have lots of time as a starving theatre artist to write!!!**

**But yeah, soooo this chapter was giving me trouble just because I had not previously thought of anything special to do for the "Popular" scene, and I frankly didn't want to write this scene. But thanks to the wonderful and lovely Caitlin way on the other side of the world who helped bounce ideas with me and then beta read this chapter, I give you... this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elphaba!"

The green girl turned to the source of the loud, excited whisper. Her roommate was bouncing gleefully and looking off through the crowd of dancing students. She followed the blonde's gaze and her jaw nearly dropped. She really had underestimated Galinda's abilities for matchmaking. Boq and Nessa were all smiles, dancing and laughing at the edge of the dance floor completely oblivious to the surrounding party.

"I told you! I told you! I told you!"

Elphaba watched her little sister in wonderment, images of the girl and Avaric popping up in her mind's eye. Love was so puzzling to her. Here one day, gone the next, then returning in a different way. The green girl loved her sister and Nessa loved her in turn, but that was the only exposure to the stuff Elphaba had ever experienced, and she counted herself lucky to have even that much. Nessa, on the other hand, had been showered with all kinds of love since the day she was born. She had her father's love, the love of the extended family, of her friends, of this boy, and even of the Unnamed God in whom she believed, Elphaba supposed. While she certainly felt that Nessa deserved all the love she received, well, Elphaba considered herself literally green with envy.

She did not leave Galinda and Fiyero's sides all night, and eventually Dana, Crope, and Tibbett had joined the trio, forming a sort of protective ring around the green girl and blocking any comments or looks from the outside. True to Dana's earlier prediction, Crope and Tibbett had made a show of dancing together on the stage where the band played and then leapt off into the arms of their adoring fans. The crowd had managed to keep Tibbett airborne, his comrade was not so lucky. At those times when no one's attention was directly on her in a hostile way, Elphaba had even been able to procure a false sense that she was somewhat normal, which allowed the social outcast to unexpectedly enjoy herself. But the party was soon over, and she found herself lagging behind Galinda and Fiyero with Dana and the boys on the walk back to school. Crope and Tibbett took turns flirting with her in good humor - Elphaba was glad it was dark out, for despite the fact that she knew neither boy was serious, she felt her cheeks heating with blushes - and then with each other, Elphaba sandwiched between them until Dana reached out and rescued her. Once the group reached Crage, the boys bid their lady companions goodnight and left. The trio of girls climbed the stairs, Galinda chattering nonstop, Dana took her leave at the second floor, and the two remaining continued up to the next floor, the blonde's mouth running till they reached their door.

"Wasn't that the most superliciously wonderful party ever?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I can't exactly say. This was the first party I've ever -"

Galinda spun from unlocking the door and stared gaping up at her roommate. "This was you're very first party... _ever_?"

"Do funerals count?" Elphaba responded dryly.

The blonde girl grimaced, "No, they most absolutively do not."

Her expression abruptly changed to one that one might assume when admiring a baby, "Awww, you're very first party."

Her hand briefly touched her heart, and the green girl thought the other might start to choke up with sentiment, but then the blonde turned back to open their door. Elphaba followed Galinda inside, took off her hat, and immediately flopped on her bed, exhaustion finally settling in.

"I'm sooo glad you came! You had fun, didn't you? I'll bet this is the latest you've ever stayed up at night!"

The green girl had no idea where her roommate stored her energy, for she herself did not have enough to open her eyes as she responded, "I don't know, what time is it?"

"It's tomorrow!"

Elphaba's eyes opened a bit and she craned her neck to look at the other girl on the opposite bed. "What?"

"Look!" Galinda pointed to the clock on her nightstand. "It's tomorrow morning!"

The green girl strained her eyes then replied shocked, "Two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yep!"

Elphaba grabbed her nightgown from under her pillow and made for the bathroom door. "Well, then I'm going to bed."

She should have known better.

A blur of pink beat her and blocked the door from use, "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? Because it's two o'clock in the morning and I should like to get some sleep, that's why."

"But, Elphie -" dawning revelation spread on the blonde's face - "Is it all right if I call you _Elphie_?"

The newly dubbed "Elphie" grimaced, "It's a little perky..."

"Oh goody! And you can call me..." she thought for a moment, but concluded, "Galinda. But, Elphie, the night is young and tomorrow... er, well I guess _today_ is Saturday! You can sleep in. Let's stay up and do something."

She grabbed green wrists and started to pull Elphaba away, but the latter shook Galinda off. She still wasn't acclimated to this friend thing and her bed was looking more welcoming by the second. "Or we could do something tomor -" she caught herself - "We could do something in the morning."

"It is morning," came the cheery reply. Elphaba shook her head in an attempt to rid the confusion, "I mean during daylight hours! I'm too tired to be able to function properly."

Galinda pouted, "But, Elphie, friends stay up late and do fun things together. Like tell secrets!"

Elphaba blinked, "We can't tell secrets in the morn... later?"

Now her roommate looked mortified, "No! Those are different kinds of secrets! Really juicy, friend secrets are told at night when it's dark out."

The green girl could not wrap her mind around this concept. Galinda apparently was too exasperated to explain. She sighed and pushed Elphaba onto her pink bed, "Here, I'll go first."

The blonde leapt onto the bed next to her roommate and looked around to make sure none of the walls were listening in. _Oh boy..._

Galinda squished herself uncomfortably close to Elphaba and whispered, "Fiyero and I are going to be... MARRIED!"

Elphaba jerked back, ear ringing from the dead-awakening screech and finishing squeal.

"Oh... sorry, Elphie," the blonde apologized, assuring the ailing girl that she was not yet deaf. "Now, you tell -"

"Hold on," Elphaba interrupted when her brain stopped pounding and began to function normally again, "You mean Fiyero's already asked you to marry him even though you just met this afternoon?"

"Oh, he doesn't know yet," Galinda replied matter-of-factly. "Now you tell me a secret!"

Elphaba had nothing. She really had nothing. Well, Galinda's secret was a bit of a joke. "Madame Morrible's going to let you into sorcery."

Galinda's eyes grew and she whispered in awe, "Really?"

"Uh, no... It's a joke," Elphaba replied awkwardly. _A really, really bad joke_, she thought as she saw the blonde's face fall. The girl's face turned into an angry pout. "Come on, Elphaba. Be serious."

"I'm sorry, Galinda, but I don't know what to tell you."

"It can be anything."

"Like what?" Galinda thought for a moment. "Like... well, like why is your mother's bottle so important to you? I know it is, but you never told me why."

Elphaba looked down into her lap. "I... I don't really..."

"Aw, come on, Elphie," Galinda whined. "I told you a really good one."

_Debatable_, Elphaba mentally snorted. She examined her roommate carefully. This was not a secret she wanted to share. Galinda's willingness to pry into something so private made her even more hesitant. Galinda's eyes betrayed nothing more than innocent curiosity. Elphaba felt a weight in her chest, the pressure of guilt for things past, but not forgotten. She had carried that guilt for so long in secret. Maybe she could find some relief in confiding in someone else. But Galinda Upland of all people?

"Elphie?"

She looked up. Pretty blue eyes stared back at her, patiently waiting and full of a compassion Elphaba rarely saw from anyone. Galinda wanted to help, if she could. The green girl looked away, not sure she'd be able to get the words out if she kept eye contact.

"My father hates me," she said quietly. The blonde gasped, but Elphaba was quick to stop her, "That's... not a secret."

A lump formed in her throat. She tried to swallow it, but it stubbornly remained. "The secret is that he... he has a good reason. It's my fault." And she stopped, words refusing to come.

"What?" Galinda asked almost as softly. "What is?"

"When our mother was carrying Nessa, our father began to worry that the new baby might come out... green."

She looked up at her roomie who had come to the same conclusion simultaneously. "He worried so much. He made our mother chew milk flowers night and day, only it made Nessa come too soon... with her little legs all tangled. Nessa went through several surgeries to straighten her legs out before she was a year old, otherwise she never would have been able to walk. And our mother never... woke up. None of which would have ever happened if not for me."

She felt a hand slip into hers. "But that was the milk flowers' fault, not yours."

Elphaba turned to protest, but Galinda wouldn't let her, "That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true."

They were quiet for a little while, Elphaba willing and failing to accept this concept that she was, in fact, innocent of her mother's spilt blood. She could hear her father yelling at her all over again, blaming the two-year-old for the loss of his wife and for Nessa's deformity. Most people had no memories from that tender age, but Elphaba could see every detail of that day like it was happening before her.

"Elphaba?"

She met Galinda's eyes.

"Elphaba, you aren't to blame for any of that. Your father's fear of having another green baby is to blame. You have no control over your skin color. You don't know what caused it. No one probably does. It's not your fault you're green, and it's not your fault your mother died. I mean you were, what, two years old? Three? You didn't actually cause her death. Your father just didn't want to take responsibility for the milk flowers."

The pressure in Elphaba's chest evaporated. Of course Frex was at fault. She had wanted to believe that for years, but the way Frex had constantly thrust her into guilt trips, the way she could do no right in his eyes had always restrained her from ever hoping she was right. But now the most popular girl probably in all of Oz had given her logical proof that Frex was blaming her for something beyond her capability. Galinda Upland had proven her a scapegoat, and for that had in turn earned something Elphaba rarely gave anyone: her trust. Galinda had not been lying about wanting to be friends, and now Elphaba welcomed the idea of having her first friend. She felt the corners of her mouth lift a little. Seeing the little smile, Galinda started grinning radiantly, then without warning, threw her arms around the green girl in an unexpectedly strong hug. Elphaba found herself struggling to breathe from both surprise and from the constricting grip that pinned her arms to her sides and dug her elbows into her waist.

"See? What would you do without me in your life, Elphie? We were meant to be roommates! Someone needs to take care of you!"

"Well you can start taking care of me by letting go," Elphaba strangled. "You are depleting my oxygen."

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed and released her hold. "Sorry. Well, now what do you want to do?"

"Secrets Session is over?"

Galinda looked at her roomie guiltily, "I'm sorry, Elphie, I'll always be here to listen to any other secrets you may have and to try to help you through them if need be, but I don't want to go to bed depressed. Let's do something fun now! Liiiiike... play a game! There's a bunch of games friends play at night!"

Oh no. Elphaba was not up for that. "Galinda, it's almost 2:30 in the morning. Let's go to bed."

"Oh, you're no fun!" the other scoffed. She got up from the bed and pranced around the room searching for something to do with her new friend. Elphaba's gaze landed on the pile of Galinda's clothes in front of the wardrobe. "We could play 'clean up that mess over there'."

The blonde stopped and shot a glare at the green girl, "That's no fun. Cleaning up is an afternoon activity. Nighttime is for fun!"

Elphaba shook her head and found her nightgown still in her lap. "Well while you're finding something for us to do, may I please go change into my nightgown at the very least so that when we are done our fun activity I may go to bed immediately?"

The other girl gasped, "A pajama party! Elphie, what a good idea! Yes, yes! Go change."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and finally passed through the hallowed bathroom door. _This is going to be a long night._ She changed, washed her face and her hands with her oil, folded her frock nicely, and opened the door. Her sorcery book was waiting for her at eye level on the other side. Elphaba blinked, slowly registering the slender white fingers gripping the text.

"Show me some magic!"

"Okay," she yielded, eyelids getting heavier. "But I really don't think I'm going to last much longer."

On the contrary, once Elphaba was situated at her desk with the book opened before her and Galinda sitting beside her, the need for sleep vanished. Magic excited her too much, she loved it more than anything. She thumbed through the first several pages, trying to find something that would entertain her roommate.

"Here's one," she murmured. She sensed Galinda lean in a little, straining to read the words scripted on the page for herself.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Elphaba asked, instantly ruining the blonde's anticipation.

"Can you drink water? Doesn't it... you know. Hurt?"

"I need it for the spell."

"Oh," the girl replied, leaping from her seat and scurrying off to bring the necessary item. Elphaba waited patiently until the glass was placed before her and Galinda was once again anxiously pressed close. Elphaba did her best to block her friend from sight and mind, giving her full concentration over to the casting process. "Lighter than air, clearer than diamonds, little round orbs of-"

Galinda squealed. The bubbles Elphaba had been trying to create popped to nothingness.

"What happened? Why did you stop? Bring the bubbles back!"

"I'll bring the bubbles back if you swear to be silent and cause no distraction until I'm done casting the spell," Elphaba threatened.

Galinda sat back in her seat and on her hands with an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Elphaba turned back to her book and made a second attempt. This time, she was able to complete her chanting, and when she turned to Galinda, the blonde looked as though she may burst with excitement.

"Can I move now?" she pleaded without hardly moving her lips. Elphaba laughed, "Yes."

The blonde leapt from her chair and raced around the bubble-filled room giggling and trying to pop every one. When the last bubble had met its doomed fate, Galinda came back asking for more. Elphaba repeated the spell, making more bubbles this time. When she was permitted, the blonde once again raced about the room with glee, pulling her roommate into the fun this time. In the midst of popping, another idea surfaced, and Elphaba spared the hand-sized bubble she was about to destroy. Instead, she cupped her hands on either side of the globe, fingers spread talon-like caging the creation. It didn't take long for her to earn Galinda's attention. Feeling very much like the mystical traveling gypsies who gazed into crystal balls in Quadling folklore, Elphaba stared into the bubble, pouring her will into it. When she felt it was ready to obey, she slowly parted her hands, allowing the bubble to grow between them. Galinda was grinning in awe. The young sorceress let her arms spread to their full length, the bubble growing massive in size, then slid her hands within inches of the floating mass' delicate surface. Once her hands met in front of her chest, Elphaba gently pushed, forcing the bubble forward towards Galinda. It floated sluggishly to it's target, and had it been permeable could have engulfed the tiny girl completely and quite possibly carried her away. The blonde mimicked Elphaba's gestures, holding her arms wide to receive the gift. Much to Elphaba's wonderment, the bubble seemed to slow even more the closer it got to the blonde, but the magical girl was not controlling its speed. It nearly stopped, but when it was close enough, Galinda abruptly popped the iridescent globe and giggled shrilly. Elphaba, however, was staring at the blonde, unsure if she had just witnessed a little bit of magic emanating from the supposedly untalented girl.

"Do something else!"

"Um... right."

Elphaba returned to her desk and searched for another spell. And searched.

"Oh, here's something I'm supposed to learn next week," she said. She read over the instructions carefully, then grabbed Galinda's pink and purple quill from her messy desk and laid it before her. She began chanting the words slowly, using a hand for directional emphasis as she had been taught. When she had finished, she looked up and found, to her excitement, a small lizard looking up at her where the feather had once been. It cocked its tiny head and tested the air with its deep purple tongue.

"What do you think of..." she stopped when she saw that Galinda was sound asleep beside her. Elphaba smirked, _So chasing bubbles is a good activity that will wear you out, huh? I'll keep that in the back of my mind._

The green girl turned back to her creation, only to find it missing. Uh oh.

She searched around the desks, under them, around the room, but the tiny creature was gone. _Well, that will be interesting to explain tomorrow._

For now though, Galinda was down for the count, which meant Elphaba was finally free to go to bed as well. She roused her roommate enough to drag her over to her bed and properly tuck the petite girl in, then jumped into her own bed and snuggled down under the covers. As she watched the moon beginning to sink from the sky through the suite's window, Elphaba breathed a little prayer of thanks to whoever it was up there in the heavens for sending her Galinda Upland.

* * *

Nessa tiptoed into her dorm room almost an hour after the party had concluded. She and Boq had walked back to school on the main road, but then they had stood outside of Crage talking about, well, everything. Boq eventually decided that she might catch a chill if she stayed out too much longer, and that maybe they could catch up at breakfast the next day and talk some more. Nessa had agreed and bade him goodnight. By that time, the dormitory was almost completely silent and she had to creep up the stairs and down the hall. Dana was already in bed, so Nessa did her best to remain as quiet as possible as she changed for bed. Her bed felt so good, her eyelids started to drift shut.

"Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Nessa smiled in the dark. Yes. Yes he had. Sort of. Still, she wasn't ready to give her heart to him yet. "No."

"Darn, I owe your sister an apple," came the other voice in the dark.

Nessa shifted in her bed so that she could peer upwards at the edge of her roommate's bunk. "What?"

Above, the rustling of sheets and blankets alerted her to Dana's movement, though it was difficult to make out the girl's face popping over the edge. "When you left, Elphaba came back up here and we settled on a bet whether or not you two would come outta there as a couple, Elphaba of course taking the pessimistic view, and, well, call me an optimist. I owe her an apple, she would have owed me a chocolate milk. But really, nothing? You sure took your sweet time getting back, young lady."

Nessa grinned, "Well, I mean, I like him..."

"So I don't have to give Elphaba an apple?"

"...but we're not dating."

"Yet."

"Um... yeah."

Silence.

"Why the shiz don't you two just go ahead and go out so I can have my chocolate milk?"

Nessa laughed, "You give Elphaba her apple, and I'll get you a chocolate milk at lunch tomorrow for your troubles."

"Why not at breakfast?"

"I'm meeting Boq for breakfast."

"Unofficially."

"Um, yeah."

There was another short silence.

"Yeah, I'm keeping that apple."

Nessa shook her head, still grinning, and rolled back away from the edge of her bunk, "Goodnight, Dana."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Nessarose."

* * *

**I know you're all probably mad at me for the delay, but reviews are good motivators! 0:D**

**PS. Galinda _will_ get her shining Popular moment! I promise! Tis all planned out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What? elphieT is not dead yet? And she updated? Yes, to those of you who are still faithful to me, I have returned. And guess what? As of this Sunday, I will have officially graduated from college! Therefore, even though I begin working soon, I will never have to worry about time consuming homework or projects eating up my writing time ever again! Unless grad school comes into the picture... but let's not dwell on such evil things, shall we? I've gotten over my writer's block for the moment and I'm back on track with my original plot ideas, _and_ I got a start on the next chapter as of this evening. So the next chapter may even be posted within the month!! How exciting would that be?? ;)**

**A shout out to Caitlin again for the approval reading before I posted this chapter!**

* * *

Galinda's day was already not going so well. She'd had a marvelous weekend getting to know Elphie, although getting the girl to open up had been like pulling teeth at times, and they really didn't have that much in common, which proved both disappointing and absolutively enlightenifying. On Saturday, Galinda had wanted to go on her weekendly shopping trip with her friends and had invited her roomie to go along. Elphie had declined, and even though Galinda had been waiting for this particular weekend's sale at the Ozdream Boutique, she couldn't bring herself to leave her new friend alone, so she had cancelled the trip and spent the rest of the day with the green girl. On Sunday, Fiyero had taken her out to lunch. He had invited Elphie to go along too, but she had once again refused, insisting that she had homework to catch up on instead. Galinda had waltzed off with her new boyfriend without much thought otherwise. She returned later that afternoon to find her dear Elphie anxiously waiting for her in a way that reminded the blonde girl of a puppy waiting for her owners to come home. Elphie tried to be tough, tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary for her, but Galinda could already see how much the outcast girl was clinging to their fledgling friendship, and it broke her heart.

"All right, Elphie, what do you want to do?" the petite girl had asked after boring the other with date details. Up until then, Galinda had orchestrated what the two had done or conversed about and it was high time she allow her roomie the chance to take charge. The green girl, however, seemed baffled by this sudden shift of power.

"We'll do whatever you want to do, Elphie!" the blonde had assured her. The green girl had looked around the room uncertain, but inevitably her eyes fell on her books. Reading was definitely the _last_ thing Galinda wanted to do, but she managed to compromise with herself and asked if Elphie wanted to read to her. To see the green girl light up the way she did was incredible. So Elphie had read some short stories from a book on Vinkun myths, exciting adventures that surprisingly captivated Galinda. Maybe reading wasn't so horrendible after all.

But all good things must come to an end, and the end to her lovely weekend came rather harshly Monday morning when she remembered a quiz she hadn't studied for. The fact that her lucky pink and purple quill was missing wasn't giving Galinda much confidence either. Elphie explained that she had used it for a spell the night of the party at the Ozdust, but her audience had fallen asleep and the quill had quite literally walked away. Then she apologized over and over for both losing the quill and forgetting to tell Galinda the morning after. On the way to her first class, Galinda had seen a lot of people pointing and staring and whispering as she walked with Elphie through the grounds. The forgotten quiz had been a disaster, and to top it all off, on her way to Ozian Composition, Galinda's ears were hounded by a familiar cry she had thought she would never hear again.

"MISS GALINDA!"

The blonde froze. What had gone wrong? She thought she'd fixed everything, but the desperation in the voice was no different. Without even trying to hide her horror, Galinda spun to face the oncoming Munchkin.

"Miss Galinda!" the boy wheezed as he came to a halt before her, "Miss Galinda, you have to help me!"

"Please don't tell me Nessarose dumped you already, _Biq_," the blonde pleaded.

Boq shook his head, "No. She didn't because - " gulp of air "- because we haven't actually started dating yet. And it's _Boq_."

"What do you mean you haven't actually started dating yet?" "Nessa's not ready for another boyfriend. She just wants to be... friends. But I want to do things with her. I want to take her out on dates that aren't actual dates. I need help, Galinda!"

The gears of Galinda's mind started whirring, lists of possibilities formed, shortened as she nixed what was too personal or private. "You could have a picnic lunch," she finally concluded. "Fiyero, Elphie, and I could come too, so it's not just the two of you."

Boq looked confused, "_Elphie_?"

"Elphaba," the blonde explained without abandoning her thoughtful expression.

"Oh." He looked nervous for a few seconds, but he relented. "All right. That sounds good. Do you think we could have it tomorrow?"

"Of course! We'll find a spot by Suicide Canal. That will be absolutively lovely. I'll start thinking of a menu during class."

The Munchkin's grin expressed his gratitude far better than he could ever verbalize, "Thanks, Miss Galinda! You're the best!" He suddenly lunged forward to hug the girl before running off. Surprised, but very touched, Galinda resumed her journey to her next class with more of a bounce in her step. She arrived to Composition later than she expected and, much to her dismay, was forced to take the last open desk - her usual seat next to Shen Shen. She didn't bother saying hello to Elphie, because her roomie was already engrossed in her notes from the last class, which Galinda felt was utterly ridiculous since the whole point of going to class was to learn something new everyday, not reflect on what was learned the day before. She took her seat without giving the girl beside her a glance, and pulled out her plain white quill and notebook, which contained more doodles than actual notes.

"Do vegetables make better friends than humans, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda's head deliberately turned to give the girl beside her the darkest glare the blonde had ever mustered. "Say one more thing about my friend and I'll have Elphie teach me how to hex you."

Shen Shen's expression soured, "'Elphie'? You mean you gave that _thing_ a pet name?"

"Yes," Galinda said indignantly, "I did give the future _Grand Vizier_ a pet name."

"Well there goes what little respect I could ever hope to have as Grand Vizier."

Galinda turned back to find Elphie shining her little smirking grin over her shoulder. Galinda blinked and realized worriedly, "Oh dear, I didn't think about that."

Class began and the blonde socialite's mind was instantly on more important matters. Like food. She was bound and determined to come up with a perfect autumn picnic menu. It didn't take her very long though, and the professor was still droning on and on and on about Oz knew what when she had finished, so Galinda resorted to doodling little flowers and hearts and dresses she would like to professionally design.

"AAAAHHH!"

Galinda's attention whipped to her one-time friend. Shen Shen sat straight-backed and frozen in her chair staring in terror at a small creature on her desk. It was a lizard. A really small and rather pretty little pink and purple spotted lizard. Galinda, who hated anything creepy and crawly, would even go as far as to say that it was cute. Until it started to move. The creature rushed at Shen Shen causing her to leap out of her chair screaming. Then the lizard disappeared from view. By now, the whole classroom was abuzz with commotion. Elphie herself was up and heroically looking around so as to rescue the blonde from being attacked. But Elphie was still searching around Shen Shen's desk when the monster decided to move on to Galinda's small square of the room. The blonde squealed when the lizard crawled up onto her desk and flicked it's dark purple tongue at her. She jumped up on her chair and grabbed her notebook in order to slay the beast, but the only damage she managed to inflict was nearly crushing Elphie's hands as the green girl tried to catch the animal. The lizard escaped and was next seen - after several minutes of barely contained panic amongst the class' female population - crawling out the window.

"What was that thing?" the blonde demanded before climbing down from her chair.

"That," Elphie panted, "was your quill."

Galinda's eyebrows raised alarmed, "You turned my quill into a cold-blooded killer?"

Brown eyes rolled.

* * *

Elphaba would have spent her lunch hour hunting for her creation had Galinda not insisted that it was so small, it would probably never be found. Despite Galinda's reassurances that she was completely over the matter, Elphaba knew that her guilt would not be appeased until she found her quarry and returned it to its owner in its proper form.

"Elphie," her blonde friend finally huffed when she had unconsciously begun to withdraw into herself, "you have the worst guilt complex I have ever seen! I mean, come on! It's just a feather, let it go! Besides, we have shopping to do."

"Shopping?" the green girl's voice dropped several pitches in detestation. Her roommate took little notice. "Mmm-hmm!"

She pulled out her notebook and opened to a heart laden page that actually contained some words on it. "We are having a picnic tomorrow afternoon by Suicide Canal so Boq and Nessa can have something of a romantic fling without it being romantic. I've thought out what we'll have to eat, but now we have to go out and buy ingredients."

Elphaba took another look at Galinda's list, "You realize we have no kitchen in which to cook half of this stuff, right?"

The blonde stared at her well thought out menu and deflated, "Darn you and your logic, Elphie! Now what are we going to do? The picnic's ruined!"

The green girl sighed, "A ten course meal is hardly suitable for a picnic, Galinda. I know we're all sick of school food, but we could just get our lunches from the cafeteria and take them outside like everyone always does and bring a blanket."

"And a picnic basket! We need a picnic basket."

"Oz forbid we forget such a crucial element."

After the girls had finished their lunches, Galinda bounced off in search of some treats for the next day's lunch that would not have to be cooked, and Elphaba decided to take a long path to her sorcery class and just sort of glance around for anything small, four-legged, and pink. The leaves of Great Hall's wisteria had turned a brilliant flaming orange before their current brown color. What had not changed, however, was the stench of Madame Morrible's perfume or the hideousness of her private rooms. Elphaba stepped out of the elevator and squelched her way across the carpet to what was once her own private room and opened the door. The room was now empty of its bedroom furniture and decor, but there, on the solitary desk, was a deep purple shafted pink quill with purple spots.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elphaba," the Headmistress welcomed cheerily as she came in behind her student.

"Madame, where did you find that quill?"

"Crawling around in my classroom, dearie, but there are so few pink geckos in Oz, I thought it might be something else. Careful that you keep track of whatever it is you have transformed, Miss Elphaba."

The student winced slightly at her professor's scolding, "Sorry, Madame."

"No harm done, dearie! I appreciate your eagerness to continue learning on your own. Just be mindful of what you are doing. Well, since you seemed to have little trouble with your first transfiguration - with the exception of retrieving it - we'll just use this class to practice casting rather than having a lecture first."

Indeed, Elphaba found transfigurations easy, and she thoroughly enjoyed the lesson. When the class was over, she remembered something she had meant to ask her professor and quickly stopped the woman before she swept out the door.

"Madame, could you spare a moment?"

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?"

The girl glanced down at her friend's quill in her hands, waiting to be returned to its rightful owner.

"Madame, I was wondering if you would perhaps allow Galinda to join our seminar?"

The old woman's eyes grew considerably, "Miss Elphaba, whatever for?"

Yes, it was going to be difficult to convince the Headmistress, but Elphaba was determined to try, "Well, she's not _completely _incompetent. And she's shown signs of having some sort of magical talent, however small."

"You've seen this?" Morrible's eyebrow arched in skepticism, causing the green girl to falter a little, "Er... well, I'm not sure exactly what I saw. But please, Madame, give her a chance."

The sorceress' expression became apologetic, "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba, but I really don't -"

"Madame, I'm fairly sure Galinda will be quite persistent in asking you every semester," Elphaba was thinking fast. "If you allow her into the seminar and she has no talent, she'll have to admit defeat eventually."

The Headmistress took it to heart, "Well, I suppose you have a point, Miss Elphaba. I shall consider the matter and decide later. If I choose to let her in, it will not be until next term, though."

"Of course. Thank you, Madame!"

"I said I will consider it. Really, Miss Elphaba, I have no idea what's gotten into you suddenly."

Madame Morrible didn't see the little, knowing smile that crossed her student's face as Elphaba left to find her roommate. She would have to wait to tell Galinda though. If Madame Morrible still refused to let the blonde in, well, Elphaba didn't want to hurt her friend.

* * *

She was so beautiful. Boq couldn't stop staring at Nessarose as the group of friends enjoyed the sunny autumn day. Galinda played the part of the picnic hostess well, making sure everyone was satisfied with drinks and food, and being as socially stimulating as possible. Elphaba was trying to ignore much of what was going on around her with her nose buried in a book, much to Boq's relief. He was trying so hard to remind himself that Elphaba was just as much of a human as he was, but he was still afraid of what horrors she would do to him if she caught him eyeing her little sister.

"What are you going to do for Dr. Dillamond's next essay?"

Boq had been so enraptured by her radiance, he hadn't even registered Nessa turning to him. Oops. "Huh?"

She laughed, "What are you going to do for Dillamond's essay?"

"Oh. Uh, I don't really know. I was thinking of maybe writing on the Great Drought and see if I can find some solid evidence against the theory that Animals had anything to do with it."

She smiled. She was so pretty when she smiled. "I think Dr. Dillamond would really appreciate that. And I'm surprised _someone_ -" she leaned over to her sister "- didn't think of it first."

Elphaba glanced up from her book, "Someone didn't think of _what_ first?"

"Boq's going to write a pro-Animal paper on the Great Drought."

Black eyebrows raised in sudden interest. "Really?"

"Uh... yeah."

Then, much to Boq's eternal surprise, the green lips that always seemed to be in the form of some sort of stony scowl pulled upwards at one corner. "I have a few books on the Drought written by Animals if you want to borrow them."

Approval? Was that the much yearned for sound of approval in her voice assuring him that she liked him well enough not to maim and/or kill him?

"I would really appreciate that, Miss Elphaba," he smiled back. She nodded, "All right, I'll bring them to class tomorrow."

And then she went back to her book. Nessa was already involved in a conversation with Galinda and Fiyero by the time Boq returned his attention to her. He had a nice view of her silky brunette hair. He wished it was summer so her could pick wild flowers and twist them into those gorgeous locks. He could see it in his mind's eye. Pretty white and yellow flowers amid the brown.

"Do you want to meet up with us for dinner tonight?"

Boq blinked, "Huh?"

She laughed.

* * *

**So how many of my readers are still alive out there? I _know_ I've got at least two between SimbaFan and werewolf-in-training! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mi amigos! Okay, so I didn't quite get it posted within the month of January... but I'm improving! ;)**

* * *

The rest of the semester passed by quickly, and soon students found themselves completing exams and preparing to return home for a well deserved winter break. Elphaba had packed her belongings hours ago, and was now helping Galinda attempt to find room in her suitcases and trunks for not only what she had brought with her, but what she had acquired since coming to Shiz. At present, she was trying to arrange her friend's shoes in a manner that they would all fit in their designated trunk, having gone through already several failed attempts of merely stuffing them in.

"Elphie?" Galinda suddenly asked in the midst of her gossiping chatter that Elphaba had grown so accustomed to enduring. "Is something wrong?"

Elphaba tried to shut the lid of the trunk after the last pair was laid carefully inside. "Why do you ask?"

The lid refused to close the whole way.

"Well, you just seem quieter than normal."

Elphaba tried slamming the lid down and putting her weight on it. "Nothing's wrong."

She could feel her roommate's eyes boring into her as she continued to struggle with the lid.

"Elphaba, something's bothering you. I can tell."

The green girl finally threw the lid open and began to take shoes out once again in order to try another arranging pattern. "I'm nervous."

"About what?"

Her small friend knelt beside her and began to help with the shoe removal. Elphaba continued her task without looking at Galinda, "I haven't heard from my father since the start of school. I mean, it's not like I expected him to take the time to write me anything, but I just thought he'd respond to the letter Madame Morrible sent him about Avaric attacking Nessa and about my start in sorcery. But I haven't heard anything. I don't know if he responded to Madame Morrible, he never wrote about me in any of his letters to Nessa, and I just don't know what to expect when he picks us up tomorrow. I'm scared he'll be so furious at me that he might not let me come back."

"Oh, Elphie, get serious."

"I am serious! He didn't want to send me to school in the first place, Galinda! Don't you remember that first day? He practically shouted it out to the whole school that the only reason why he sent me here was to look after Nessa. And then he didn't turn in my registration papers, remember that? I told you he hates me, right?"

"Elphaba, calm down! You have been looking after Nessa, and you've been doing a wonderful job of it. All right, Avaric almost really hurt her, but you stopped that. You stopped that, and now Avaric can't even breathe in her direction or else he'll be expelled. And you might be the Wizard's Grand Vizier one day! You can't tell me he won't be proud, or at least pleased, about that."

Elphaba's face darkened considerably. "You don't know my father. He decided Nessa would become the Eminent Thropp after he passed on instead of me. That's my birthright as the oldest child. But Frex wouldn't dream of letting his freaky daughter remain above his little angel, so he bypassed that ancient tradition in Nessa's favor. Galinda, he could keep me home out of mere jealousy that I would become the second most powerful person in Oz, while Nessa simply became the Governor of Munchkinland."

"But, Elphie -"

"Galinda, he was already angry that I have had strange and unexplained outbursts of unknown energy that sort of resemble magic. The last thing he wanted to hear, I'm sure, is that my new purpose for going to school is for my own education, and that I'm learning to become a professional witch," Elphaba snapped and gave her friend a warning glare to let her know that this conversation was over. The blonde sighed, "All right, Elphie. But if he does try to keep you home for that magic bit, you just remind him that your strange outbursts are what saved Nessa from some probably horrendible fate."

They continued to pack silently. Then Galinda spoke up again, "Elphie? Do you want to come home with me for the break?"

"I would," came the soft reply. "But my father would kill me for just leaving Nessa to tell him I wasn't coming home, not that he'd give permission if I asked."

"Okay," Galinda responded despondently. Then her determination perked up, "But if he gives you any trouble, you just send me a letter, and I'll write a letter to him and give him a piece of my mind, and then I will come and take you away!"

Elphaba laughed, "But then my sister would get awfully bored without me."

Galinda smiled knowingly, "I don't think so, Elphie. She and Boq are getting pretty close. Yesterday, I overheard them making plans to get together over the break."

"_Eavesdropped_ is more like it, I'll bet," the green girl smirked. "Well, I hope my father doesn't shoot him."

"I think Boq shares the same concern."

They finished packing, both in a much lighter mood, and then Galinda summoned a porter to collect her things and take them down to where carriages were waiting to transport students to the train station. As the roommates passed through their door for the last time together, depression began to settle again and with every step Elphaba could feel herself become more sluggish as she plodded behind Galinda, wanting so badly to prolong their last few minutes together. She felt a hand slip into hers suddenly and looked up from the floor to see her roommate smiling encouragingly at her. "It's only a month, Elphie. We'll be back before you know it."

The sullen girl nodded, but she wasn't in any way convinced. Galinda led her outside and to the carriage that had been loaded solely with the blonde's luggage, and there the friends gave their final goodbye hugs. Then the tiny girl hopped up inside and instantly turned to wave out the window. Elphaba waved back till the carriage turned out of the school grounds.

"Aww! How sweet!" mewed a sickeningly sweet voice.

Elphaba whirled to find a trio of girls standing nearby and giggling among themselves. Galinda's old friends. Pfannee, Milla, and, of course -

"Is Miss Galinda still working up the courage to give you a goodbye kiss, too?" The tallest girl grinned darkly.

"Shove it, Shen Shen!" Elphaba snarled and stalked off, hands stuffed in her coat pockets and head low as the three girls cackled with laughter behind her. Sulking in her anger and humiliation, Elphaba did not see the boy coming towards her until she had literally walked into him.

"Hey! Do you enjoy knocking people over without even noticing them?"

She looked up to see Fiyero's twinkling blue eyes grinning at her as he threw some of her first words ever spoken to him back at her. Elphaba tried to shake her mood, "Sorry. My fault."

"What's wrong?"

The girl let out a sigh, "People."

"Aw, come on! Not all people are that bad. Here," the prince said as he revealed a brown papered package, "I got you a Lurlinemas present."

Elphaba could only stare. She and Nessa exchanged gifts on holidays and birthdays, but no one else had ever given her anything. Fiyero thrust the package towards her when she didn't take it, "Go on, open it."

She hesitantly accepted the gift and began to tear the paper. It was a book, but not one she'd ever choose to read, "_Dance Like There's No Tomorrow: Some Days in the Life of Party Prince Fiyero Tiggular _by Fiyero Tiggular..."

"Okay, so I was actually going to give it to Galinda, but since she doesn't like to read, I thought you could read it to her."

Elphaba felt stung. She wanted to glare at him for the calloused shallowness he was suddenly displaying, but the disappointment was too strong. She'd wanted to think of Fiyero as a friend, because of how kindly he'd always treated her. Or had that been a ruse for when Galinda was around? She looked up at him and Fiyero frowned slightly at her unusually morose reaction, but quickly smiled.

"I'm joking," the boy said apologetically and lifted the biography out of its wrappings, revealing a second book hidden underneath. The brown leather cover was tooled and gilded with the words _Dragon Child _scrawling across the front and an ornate dragon curling itself protectively around the title. A ruby red eye glared up at her from the beast's face.

"I saw it when Galinda lugged me off on one of her shopping trips and I thought it looked like something you'd enjoy. Galinda thought so, too. So it's kinda from both of us, but it's really from me."

Elphaba stared at the book. "Fiyero, I..."

"Oh, and don't worry about getting me anything!" he quickly assured her. "I just really thought you'd like it."

She smiled, "Thank you."

His lopsided grin was... beautiful. Well, that is to say, he was a nice looking boy after all. Not that she was really _looking_. She had no reason to be looking at boys, because no one was ever going to ask her to be with them. But, she suddenly realized, she did find him attractive. Very attractive. And that scared her.

"Well, look, I gotta head out, but I passed all my classes so I'll see you next semester, okay?"

Elphaba nodded, suddenly too embarrassed to trust herself to respond. His body began to sway forward a bit, almost like he was going to step closer to her, but then he seemed to think the better of that idea and swung back a step instead.

"You let me know how you liked the book," he continued still walking backwards, "I want to know if Riil ever makes it to the cave of Mt. Hundar and meets the dragon warlord Kraedon, okay?"

Black eyebrows drew together and the green girl quickly flipped through the book noticing the name "Riil" appearing many times in the pages. She looked back up to see Fiyero grinning widely at her.

"Master Fiyero, I thought you couldn't even read," she jested. He shrugged, "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises. Anyway, I had to make sure it was interesting. Can't judge a book by its cover, and that is a pretty awesome cover if I do say so myself."

She laughed and thanked him again, they exchanged holiday well wishes, and then went their separate ways. When Elphaba returned to Crage, only about half of its inhabitants were gone, but it seemed that Elphaba's floor was the quietest. Her room was bare and empty. Her suitcase and hat were waiting by the door ready to be picked up and carried out, her nightgown was on her bed ready to be worn and quickly packed the next morning, and her oil and hair brush were still in the bathroom. Other than those few items though, the wardrobe, the vanity, and bathroom were bare of any traces of occupancy. She laid her new book on her bed and then left to meet Dana and Nessa for dinner. The two chatted about their plans for the break, what Lurlinemas traditions each family had, and attempted to engage Elphaba in conversation, but the latter was in little mood to talk. She later followed the two roommates up to their room to help them in their last minute packing, refusing to admit to herself that she was just looking for company before she had to return to her own deserted room for the night. When the last dress had been carefully packed away, the roommates apologetically kicked their guest out so that they could get to bed. The green girl trudged back up to her now private suite, changed into her nightgown, slid into bed, and lay awake. The bed next to her was bare. There were no pillows, no frilly covers, no pink sheets... no Galinda. And without Galinda to reassure her, Elphaba could feel her confidence begin to wan and all of her past guilt come crashing down on her as Frex's voice plagued her mind.

She hardly slept that night, tossing and turning when she did. When the first shades of dawn finally peered through her window, Elphaba got out of bed, washed herself again, and waited. She attempted to read her book from Fiyero, but after reading the fourth line a few times over, she gave up. She was tempted to pull out her sorcery book, but her inability to focus even on reading made her nervous about attempting magic. Time passed slowly, but eventually the hour the cafeteria opened chimed and Elphaba went hunting for breakfast before any other student was about. Too antsy to sit and eat her meager meal of toast and an apple - she wasn't sure she could stomach anything more - the girl pocketed the fruit and munched on her toast as she walked through the campus, taking in the view as if it would be the last time she ever saw Shiz. Ultimately, her feet carried her to where she always seemed to find solace. She stepped lightly over the university's crest as she entered the library and made her way into the rows of shelves heavy with books. It was kind of silly, just walking through the rows. She couldn't take any books home over break so there was little point in browsing, and she really did have to return to Crage soon to pick up her things. Reading had always been her way of escape when her life was miserable at home, so just being in a room filled with books was comforting she supposed. Elphaba rounded a corner and jumped in surprise when she discovered that she was not alone in the room.

"Dr. Dillamond!"

The Goat turned from his searching and smiled warmly, "The first and last student to roam the library this term, Miss Elphaba. Truly, I should not be surprised to see you here."

The student returned the smile, "I didn't mean to interrupt you, professor, I'm just killing time."

"So am I, dear girl. My train doesn't leave till noon."

"Ours is leaving in about an hour," Elphaba confirmed after glancing at a clock on a wall. "I should probably go check on Nessa soon and make sure she's out of bed."

Dr. Dillamond chuckled, "I'm sure your sister will be ready. She's seemed a little distracted in the last few weeks of this semester. Is she anxious to go home?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I haven't really noticed."

That was not entirely true. She had a feeling, since Galinda was so certain, that Boq had something to do with her professor's suspicions.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, you had best be on your way. I don't want to be the cause for you missing your train home."

_That would be perfectly fine by me_, the girl thought miserably, but instead offered her professor another smile, "That would be a very long walk home, indeed. Thank you for everything this semester, professor, and have a happy Lurlinemas."

"You, too, Miss Elphaba. You, too. Wish your sister the same for me."

"I will," the green girl replied. Elphaba returned to Crage, gathered her things, then went to collect Nessa. Dana had just left, also in search of her sister, so Nessa was ready to walk out the door by the time the older girl knocked. They carried their cases down to the carriages, hailed one, and climbed inside while the driver loaded the luggage. Nessa promptly made herself comfortable on the seat and dozed off. Apparently, even though Elphaba had been evicted from her sister's dorm room because of the need for sleep, the two roommates had not fallen asleep till the wee hours of the morning. The elder sister did not mind the lack of company, she watched the campus disappear trying to concentrate more on the clop of the horses' hooves than on the nervous nausea in her stomach. The ride to the train station was short and soon Elphaba could see Frex swathed in his maroon robes waiting for them. She nudged Nessa to wake her and the younger girl's face lit up happily upon seeing her father through the window.

Nessa was the first out of the carriage, rushing into Frex's arms and grinning from ear to ear as she was showered with loving greetings. Elphaba stood off to the side and waited for some kind of acknowledgement, eyes downcast in subservience. At last Frex released his youngest daughter and stepped before his eldest. She was aware that he was merely watching her and making no further advancement. She finally met his gaze. Frex did not look overjoyed, but he was not wearing his usual cold and stern expression. It was more neutral than anything, relaxed. He ever so slightly bowed his head to her, "Congratulations, Elphaba."

She had to remember to breathe. He was not being affectionate, but he wasn't angry at her. He was trying to be accepting. Well, trying was good enough for Elphaba. Frex turned to retrieve luggage and Elphaba nearly collapsed with relief.

* * *

**And yes, I realize that Riil is Liir backwards... believe it or not, that was completely unintentional.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMIOZ SHE HASN'T MELTED! Yes, it's true, my dears, elphieT hasn't melted yet. I apologize for having disappeared for so long. I graduated from college in December with my Bachelor of Theatre, and when the diploma went up on our wall at home, the writing bug stopped biting. I don't know what happened really, but I just didn't have the desire to write (I think it's that school vs. leisure mindset. You know, you want to write the most when you have that huge project due kind of thing). But anyway, since then I've gotten a job at my community college in the theatre there, and I have been in High School Musical and am currently in the middle of our run of Sweeney Todd. So nice to be onstage again :) **

**So now that the creative juices are flowing again, the writing is returning. I will say this though, don't be expecting rapid updates. I am fast approaching the end of what I had really planned out and the beginning of the more vague ideas that I still have yet to develop for the last half of this fic. That said, this chapter's a little short (I was having some trouble with it), but enjoy the Bessa goodness! **

* * *

"Ah, the young mistresses!" Trina discovered in her jovial manner upon entering the family room, which was still bedecked with Lurlinemas decorations. The Thropp sisters were sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table in front of the fire and working on a puzzle of the Great Kells _they _had received for Lurlinemas. It was the first gift their father had ever given Elphaba, even if it was a shared gift. Things had noticeably changed in the Thropp household, much to Nessa's relief. There was an uneasy peace between Elphaba and her father. Their father no longer raised his voice at his eldest daughter and he seemed to be attempting to include Elphaba in the family more. But neither clearly knew how to deal with this new, unspoken arrangement. Elphaba tried to avoid their father more than usual and when his presence was inescapable, she was more uncomfortable than defiant. Surprisingly, the same was true of their father. Nessa hoped fiercely that change for the better would continue to grace their home.

"Mail arrived early today, my dears," the plump servant sauntered over to the low sitting table. "Trying to beat the snow that's due this evening, I suspect. Anyway, it looks like you both have something."

"Snow?" Nessa got hopeful. Trina grinned and held out the envelopes, "These old bones don't lie, Nessie dear."

The sisters thanked the woman before she bustled away. Both had received letters from Shiz. Nessa glanced at the second envelope she had been given and quickly sat it in her lap.

"It's from Boq, isn't it?" Elphaba guessed as she began to tear open her letter.

"Maybe," the younger replied tersely and followed suit. Her sister smiled knowingly as they both withdrew the contents of the envelopes. Grades. Nessa was delighted to see that she had only been given two secondary marks, the rest were first marks. Elphaba, of course, had a clean sweep of first marks.

Nessa opened her second letter from Boq and grinned as she deciphered his messy handwriting. It was a confirmation that he was coming to visit her in two days time.

"Well, if it's not from Boq, it must be from the milkman."

Elphaba paid with a barrage of unused puzzle pieces hurled at her.

On the morning Boq would be making his first visit to Colwen Grounds, Nessa found herself in a state of unhampered giddiness. The pre-meeting jitters she always seemed to experience before going out with Avaric were no more. She was just... happy. Very happy.

"Too happy," Elphaba muttered as she plodded downstairs in her dressing gown on the hunt for breakfast while Nessa charged upstairs already fed and already dressed. The girl straightened her room, checked the clock, then began to collect layers of warm clothes. As Trina had predicted, Munchkinland had received it's white, wintry blanket of snow, and plenty of it! Nessa had spent much of her time outside the day before and intended on doing the same when Boq arrived. Once she had dressed appropriately for the cold, Nessa dashed back downstairs and waited by the large front window overlooking the private drive.

"You're going to overheat yourself and pass out before he even gets here."

"He should be here any minute," Nessa replied without turning to her sister.

Still in her dressing gown, Elphaba came up beside the younger girl. "Father's going to want to meet him."

"Trust me, I was lectured last night," Nessa sighed exasperated. "Before Boq leaves today, Father wants to meet him and he must approve before Boq and I start - He's here!"

The girl whirled to face her sister, "How do I look?"

"Like you're going to burst."

"Elphaba!"

"You look fine," the green sibling smiled.

Nessa grinned and ran for the door. Boq was staring up in awe at the mansion when she stepped outside.

"It's so huge!"

She laughed and gave him a welcoming hug, "I told you it was."

She began to pull back from the embrace, but Boq didn't let go of her waist, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she replied, a rosy tint gracing her cheeks. "Come on, I'll show you around."

As they walked through the grounds they caught up fully on everything that had happened to each other since the end of school - letters only told so much. They were in the garden, but could see the horse pasture over the low hedges when Nessa informed Boq that her father wanted to meet with the boy. Boq lost some color in his face.

"Why?" he squeaked.

"He's just concerned after Avaric. You have nothing to be worried about," she tried to reassure him. She started to lead the way but did not hear his crunching footsteps follow. Boq was still intently watching the horses out in the white field. It was too perfect an opportunity.

"Boq!"

Nessa hurled a snowball at him as he turned to her, but had miscalculated her aim and the packed snow hit him square in the face. The girl froze fearing she may have hurt him. "Oh Oz! Are you all right?"

He looked down at the ground, took a deep breath, then met her eyes with a look that told her that she was about to get her own. Then he charged. Nessa shrieked as she tried to run from him, but the snow was just deep enough for running to be a difficult feat. She glanced behind her as she rounded a corner in the garden. He was catching up. She reached down for some more snow, packed it quickly in her hands and hurled it at him. The shot went wide but it had been enough of a threat that he hesitated to duck and given her a bit more distance.

She lead the chase into the frozen rose garden where briary bushes poked up through the snow. Boq suddenly grabbed her about the waist, but lost his footing in the process and pulled her down with him as he fell. They landed softly in the snow side by side, both on their backs and laughing uncontrollably. Boq finally rolled closer to her, lifting himself over her a little. Their laughter faded to light and shy giggles, then died to panting grins as the two held each other captive with unblinking gazes. She was falling for him faster and harder by the second. Boq leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers stealing a first kiss and her heart.


	21. Chapter 21

**BOO! Happy Belated Halloween, all! So I made the mistake of going to see the new Addams Family musical on Broadway... you ask what the mistake is? Now I have even more fanfictions to write! Though I had told myself that I wasn't going to think about Addams Family, I was just going to concentrate on my Wicked fics. So what I happens this afternoon? I unintentionally think of ideas for two one shots and a short chapter fic... *sigh* Too much to write and too little time. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba stood brooding in her personal thundercloud as she looked out the window into the garden below. She was happy for Nessa, she really, truly was. But with her sister's hair splayed beautifully in the snow, the joyous glow almost visibly emanating from her face as the boy who loved her dearly kissed her in that picture perfect winter wonderland, Elphaba felt jealous as well. Very jealous. She was never one to think about romance or love, until it was taunting her before her very eyes.

"I suppose I can't refuse him now, can I?"

The girl started a bit at her father's voice, not having heard him come up behind her.

"Tell me about him." It didn't sound like a command - a tone of voice Elphaba was used to getting. "He's kind of a wimp, but he has a good heart. Terrified of you, I'm sure."

The girl couldn't read the silence that followed, but she wasn't willing to look at her father to see his reaction. Frex decided to change the subject, "Tomorrow I have a guest arriving and he will be staying with us for the next few days. The Prime Minister of Gillikin Highmuster Arduenna. Please be polite."

"You're not going to shut me away in my room like you always do?" Elphaba finally turned, arms crossing over her chest. Frex looked at her with an abnormally softened expression, "You are my daughter, Elphaba. You have been recognized by the Wizard himself for your talents, and it's high time I, too, tried to value you."

He began to leave.

"But you still have to 'try'," Elphaba challenged his word choice coldly. Frex hesitated and his green daughter waited to see what he would do. It was the first time since coming home that she had dared to challenge him at all. Frex surprised her by simply walking away after a moment.

_Political gain_, Elphaba concluded cynically. After all, if she did indeed become the Grand Vizier of Oz, she would be the second most powerful person in Oz, and her father would be more or less at her mercy. Not that she'd ever abuse her power, however tempting the situation might be.

The bookworm was busying herself with her favorite pastime when the two romantics finally came inside. Boq headed to the Governor's office looking like a man condemned to the chopping block, while Nessa sat down beside her sister and eagerly pulled something hanging about her neck out from the layers of clothing.

"He wanted to wait until after talking to Father to give it to me, but he couldn't," the girl said as she proudly showed off her gift. It was a silver heart shaped locket with a fancy engraved rose on the front. Elphaba sighed inwardly as she complimented the love token. Boq came out of the office some time later looking much as he did going in, only visibly relieved, and even relaxed when Nessa got up to give him a congratulatory hug in front of Frex. The boy was welcomed to stay for dinner during which Elphaba remained stonily silent and only briefly responded when spoken to. She excused herself before dessert was served and shut herself in her room for the rest of the night. Nessa was apparently too busy with her new boyfriend to notice, and Elphaba didn't really care.

The next day the Thropp household was bustling with servants' last minute preparations for the Prime Minister's arrival. Elphaba and Nessa tried to stay out of the way for fear of life loss and consequently found themselves on their toes for much of the morning. By early evening, the Thropp family stood cleanly dressed and ready for the arrival of their guest. The handsome prime minister swept inside and the two men greeted each other warmly. Then Frex turned to introduce both of his daughters for once.

"This is my eldest daughter, Elphaba. And this is my little Nessarose."

Nessa's smile was charming. Elphaba's mouth didn't make it past an uncomfortable line. Highmuster Arduenna didn't help the green girl's discomfort when he took her green hand and pressed his lips against the green fingers. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you, Miss Elphaba."

The Thropps stared in stunned surprise until Elphaba found her tongue, "Who -?"

One cue, the answer to her incomplete question came in the form of a waist high, bone crushing constriction and an ear piercing, "ELPHIEEEEEEEEE!"

It took the assaulted girl several seconds to register that the blur of white and pink and blonde she had barely seen before the attack was in fact none other than her school roommate.

"Galinda?"

"Oh, Elphie, I have the most thrillifying news!" the petite girl bubbled as she released her green friend. "I got a letter from Madame Morrible! She's inviting me into the sorcery seminar with you! Can you believe it? We're going to get to study magic _together_! Hi, Nessa! I want a Boq report. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Governor Thropp," Galinda abruptly spun and curtsied to her new quarry without skipping a beat.

"My apologies, Governor," the prime minister said with a jolly laugh, "My daughter, Galinda Upland. Miss Elphaba's roomie at Shiz? She only found out about the trip yesterday and decided to invite herself. I didn't have time to notify you."

"That's quite all right," Frex replied still clearly baffled. "We'd be delighted to have her."

Elphaba was beyond words. She couldn't believe that her friend was actually here in her home. Galinda turned her beaming smile back to the green girl, a condition Elphaba found contagious.

"Trina," Frex called for his head servant. "Please set another place at the table for Miss Upland, and prepare another guest room to accommodate her."

"Oh, the guest room is not necessary," the blonde girl chirped. "I'll just sleep in Elphie's - er, excuse me, _Elphaba_'s room."

There was a brief uncomfortable silence, then Elphaba encouraged, "You'd be more comfortable in the guest room."

"But, Elphie, friends sleep over in each other's rooms. It's what friends do," Galinda insisted innocently.

"You really don't want to sleep in my room, Galinda."

"Why not?"

Elphaba shot a panicked look at her father, but Frex did not look back at her. His jaw tensed, though. He was just as nervous as she was about the situation. She couldn't let Galinda see the poor condition of her attic bedroom. And Frex was undoubtedly concerned about what his esteemed guest would think.

"Oh, it just needs a little straightening up, Miss Elphaba!" Trina suddenly interrupted the awkward moment. "Here, why don't I take your luggage, Miss Upland, and I'll get everything ready upstairs?"

The stout woman winked at the eldest Thropp daughter and had a servant go fetch the unexpected guest's belongings - a second was summoned as well when the first discovered there was too much for him to carry alone. Frex opened up the parlor for drinks and courteous chit chat till dinner was served. Elphaba sat nervously beside her friend and across from Nessa as Galinda demanded to know how her little sister and Boq were getting along. She wondered what Trina had up her sleeve. It would take more than a little "straightening up" for Elphaba to let Galinda sleep in her room. The bed sagged too much for it to be very comfortable, Elphaba was just used to it. Even if there was a throw rug on the bare floorboards, it would be hard to sleep on. There was no heat in her room. In spite of the snow, the winter had not been terribly cold this year, so she had not yet asked Nessa if she could spend a few nights in her room, but she didn't want to make Galinda to put up with the cold as she did.

In her musings, she had not noticed that Nessa had excused herself from the group of girls and was now laughing at something with their father and the prime minister. Nor had she noticed that Galinda had not bothered to snap her out of her reverie, but merely watched her. When Elphaba did realize, however, Galinda gave a small smile, "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," Elphaba quietly replied, trying to return the smile.

"How are things going with your father?" her friend asked in a much quieter tone. "I came to rescue you, you know. Just in case."

Galinda winked, grinning, and Elphaba laughed, but then responded in an equally hushed voice, "Things are different. He hasn't yelled at me since we've gotten home, and he actually got me something for Lurlinemas. Well, something for Nessa and me, but he's never done that before."

The blonde girl's bubbly personality started to erupt in excitement. "What did you get?"

"Nothing too thrilling, a puzzle, but a rather nice one. It took us a few days to put it together. Father even helped for a little while."

An odd feeling drew Elphaba's attention to the fireplace where Nessa and Galinda's father were still talking. Frex, however, was looking at her. She felt her face flush being caught talking about him, but his expression was unreadable and before either of them could say anything, the door opened and Trina announced that dinner was ready.

The family and their guests filed into the dining room, Frex taking the head of the table. Talk continued, though Elphaba was afraid to say much with her father so close. Frex did not seem to pay her any more attention than necessary though. When dinner concluded, Galinda was ready to make herself at home. Elphaba guided them up the stairs but only made it to the second floor when Trina's voice rang from the doorway the guest room mirroring Nessa's room.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, perfect timing! Your room is much more presentable now, come and see," Trina gestured for the girls to enter. Elphaba followed the woman's direction and understood when she saw what Trina had done. The wardrobe door had been left conspicuously open revealing Elphaba's clothes that were typically folded away in her dresser's drawers. Many of her books now graced the larger book shelves in the guest room as well as some of her trinkets. Trina had even swapped out the hardly used pillows with Elphaba's though they were freshly covered. It was almost plausible. The only thing Elphaba felt was out of place was the happy pastel yellow color scheme.

Thankfully, Galinda did not seem suspicious as she bounced in, examined the room about her, then made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Oh, Elphie! You have no idea how excited I am to be here! I made a list of all the things we should do before school starts."

The green girl's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "I thought your father was only here for three days."

"Popsicle? Well, yes, _he_ is, but _I'm _planning on staying till school starts! I mean, really, did you honestly think I'd pack all that luggage for only three days? That should last me till school starts and then Momsie and Popsicle will send the rest of my necessities to Shiz."

Elphaba glanced at the large trunk and two suitcases resting beside her on the floor, which already amounted to almost four times the 'necessities' Elphaba would bring with her to school in all.

"Oz forbid you ever actually move out of your house one day. You'd have to hire coaches from all over Oz to transport everything."

"Not if I become an adept sorceress!" Galinda argued amicably. "Then I can simply make everything disappear and reappear wherever I want it to go."

Elphaba grinned and sat down beside her friend, "'Adept sorceress', eh? You're not going to try to steal away my position as Vizier, are you?"

"Oh, Elphie don't be silly! I wouldn't be showing you much gratitude if I did that."

An eyebrow went up. "Gratitude?"

Galinda looked at Elphaba sincerely, "Madame Morrible told me not to tell you that she told me you had asked her that I be allowed in the seminar, but I have to tell you if I'm going to thank you for that." The tiny blonde cinched her arms around the green girl once more, "Elphie, this is the best Lurlinemas gift I've ever gotten, and you're the bestest friend I could ever hope to have!"

* * *

**Now, I know you're all wondering one thing... What happened to "Popular"? It's coming soon, my little pretties! Very soon :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**So... this is the longest chapter to date, I believe. Serious stuff at the end, fun stuff in the middle, and a dash of filler fluff on top! I probably could have cut the filler stuff... but I mean, come on. Elphaba ice skating? _Had_ to get it in there. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Nessa had only been mildly surprised when she discovered that Galinda was planning to stay with the Thropps till the start of school, but she had been delighted. She felt no guilt when she was too busy with her boyfriend to spend time with her sister, and it was nice to have another _girl_ in the house (because she could hardly call Elphaba feminine). Galinda was the quintessential girly girl. For the first time in her short dating career Nessa had someone who truly fawned over her blossoming romance. The fashionista always had to supervise when Nessa picked out her clothes before meeting with Boq (especially if she was going over to Boq's house - must impress the future in-laws) and would often step in and dress up the younger girl herself if time allowed. Elphaba would sit down and watch the show, but Nessa could tell that she tired quickly of the spectacle.

Today was going to be fun for all four of them, though. Galinda had given Elphaba a pair of ice skates for Lurlinemas, but because of snowfall the latter had not been able to go outside to use them. Today the skies were clear and cloudless and the pond in the pasture was frozen solid. Boq arrived just as the three girls were heading outside. Nessa hadn't skated in some time. She was quite wobbly at first and grateful that Boq was standing more solidly than she - he didn't own any skates himself, but he was willing to try shuffling around in his boots. Boq offered the little support she needed until she began to feel comfortable on the ice and took off on her own. Galinda was the Ice Princess. She skated forwards and backwards, gracefully pirouetting every so often.

It took some time to get Elphaba on the ice. She sat on the bench they had cleared of snow and watched the others, claiming that she just wanted to see how it was done first. Nessa knew better. She could see that little twinge of fear in her sister's eyes and could hardly blame her. The pond wasn't deep. If the ice thinned enough and someone broke through, they'd be standing up to their knees in the icy water. Frostbite wouldn't be an issue if they got out immediately and went inside to change and warm up. If Elphaba broke through, frostbite would not be among her severe injuries. After watching Galinda, Nessa, and Boq for a little while though, she tired of leaving herself out. She got up and set a foot down on the frozen sheet, tested the lack of friction, then withdrew back to solid ground.

"Come on, Elphie!" Galinda cheered. "Just step onto the ice. We'll help you get going."

"I don't know if getting onto the ice without falling on my face is an option," Elphaba retorted. To Nessa's satisfaction, Boq offered to help the stranded girl without any prompting from his girlfriend. She heard Galinda skate up beside her as she watched her sister take Boq's hands and hesitantly attempt to enter the fun.

"He seems to be doing better with his Elphie-phobia."

Nessa chuckled, "Yeah, ever since she helped him with his Drought essay for Dr. Dillamond, he's been coming around."

"Why do you think your father is so standoffish with her? If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't even really know. All I know is that he was always angry with her, and now he's changing, but I don't really know why. It could be from the news about her becoming the Grand Vizier possibly someday, but I feel like there's more to it than that alone."

"Hmm," was the blonde girl's thoughtful response. "Well, I got an idea for something for us to do tonight after dinner, so don't disappear."

"What?"

"Can't tell you now, Elphie's getting closer," came the mischievous answer. Nessa raised an eyebrow, now curious as to what Galinda had planned, but turned her attention back on her slowly progressing sister.

"You two aren't plotting anything over there are you?" Elphaba interrogated even though her eyes were firmly on her feet.

"What in Oz makes you say that, Elphie dearest?"

"I swear if you do anything to spook me, I will fall and then I will go inside."

Nessa laughed and offered some encouragement, "You're doing fine. Let your feet glide a little more."

She took off and skated up to her sister's side. "Take my hand."

"I'm quite fine using your boyfriend."

"The more you try the harder it's going to be. You just have to do it. Here, Boq will hold your other hand."

"Come on, Elphie! Chin up! Eyes forward! Glide!"

Elphaba threw a glare at her friend, but gave in to the demands of those around her and sure enough, she was flying solo before long. Galinda stayed close by to help if Elphaba started to lose her balance, but the latter seemed to have a knack for skating once she was going, until she hit a stick that had frozen not quite flush with the surface encasing it.

"I'm okay!" she called out immediately before her friends could ask. She had caught herself with her hands, but her feet had slid out from under her landing her on her side.

"Are you sure?" Boq asked as he reached down to help her up.

"Yes, but I think I'll go back to using you for a little while."

At lunchtime, a servant brought out a tray of warmed sandwiches and hot coco for a snowy picnic of sorts. Nessa snuggled up against Boq on the bench as the cold began to catch up with her and Galinda cuddled the thermos of hot coco. The friends were oblivious to the clouds gathering in the sky until the wind began to pick up, blowing the snow still resting on nearby trees with it. A large chunk of snow smacked Boq on the head and the remnants tickled Nessa's nose as it blew by.

"I should go inside," Elphaba murmured warily looking up at the darkening conditions. She sat down on the bench and began to unlace her skates. "You can all stay outside. Don't end the fun on my account."

"Oh nonsense, Elphie," the blonde girl huffed as she too began to reach for her laces. "I'm not going to leave you all by yourself. We can go skating tomorrow if the weather's nice."

"No, really, Galinda, I'll just go read till you all come in," the green girl insisted as she slid into her waterproof boots and stood.

"Elphie, we need to have a little talk so I can explain the term 'third wheel' to you," her equally persistent friend flashed a smile and a wink at Boq and Nessa before following the taller girl. The couple remaining watched as the two girls disappeared through the garden gate and into the courtyard.

"Alone at last!" Boq said in a sultry tone. Nessa laughed, "Indeed."

"Actually, I was talking to the hot coco," her boyfriend clarified before reaching across her for the abandoned thermos. Nessa snatched it up first and held it just beyond his fingertips.

"Nessa..."

The girl cocked her head, jutting out her cheek in an invitation for a kiss. Boq chuckled and paid the asking price, then when she turned to hand him the thermos he caught her lips as well.

"Ready for school?" she asked as he poured the warmed drink for both of them.

"No," he replied handing her a cup. "I'd be perfectly happy if I never had to write another essay as long as I lived."

Nessa laughed, "They aren't so bad if you don't wait till two days before they're due to write them."

"Hey, that only happened one..." he mentally counted, "four times."

She gave him a chiding look before continuing, "I'm looking forward to seeing Dana again."

"Have you guys been writing?"

"No. Her family tends to vacation the entire break and Dana never knows where they're going until they leave."

Boq's face scrunched a little, "Her family doesn't tell her?"

"Her family doesn't know either. They just go and stop wherever they fancy."

"That seems a little... eccentric."

"Explains so much about Dana, doesn't it?" Nessa grinned.

The two went back on the ice for a little while, strolled about the grounds till it got darker, then went inside for dinner.

"You got _what_ approved as a club in elementary school?" Nessa clarified as they began to peel out of extra layers of clothing in the foyer.

"Hey, all of my friends joined! All two of them. It was an awesome club!" Boq defended himself as he hung his hat and scarf on a coat rack and placed his boots below.

"The _Lollipop Guild_? Really? Did you do anything intellectual, like study the art of making lollipops?"

"Uh, well, we kinda sat around, played games, and _ate_ lollipops."

"And a teacher actually approved of - Elphaba, what happened?" Nessa gasped as her sister and a clearly concerned Galinda came up to greet the half frozen couple. On Elphaba's neck was a large, redish-purple blemish.

"We were feet away from the door when a gust of wind came along and decided to throw some snow at me. It got down under my scarf and collar and started to melt before I could get to it."

Galinda suddenly burst out in guilty confession, "And then I totally forgot and was thinking 'Oh, well, cold water helps burns' and I accidentally made it worse, and, Elphie, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Galinda, for the last time, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Nessa doubted her sister's claims but knew better than to voice her concern. Elphaba always got a little snippy when Nessa fussed over her.

The girls' father left the friends to dine alone, which was a kind gesture albeit an odd one. Nessa had noticed since Galinda's arrival that her father had been acting downright unusual, at least for him, and the girl did not know exactly what to make of it. Her father hadn't spoken to Elphaba at all, of course Galinda never left her friend's side, but there had been a number of times that Nessa had caught him silently watching her older sister. It was just... bizarre.

After bidding a slightly intimate farewell to Boq, Nessa headed upstairs to 'her sister's room' to see what Galinda had up her sleeve.

"Oh, goody!" the blonde girl exclaimed when she saw Nessa peek in the open doorway. "Now we can begin!"

Elphaba glanced from her friend, to her sister who shrugged, and back to the former. "Begin what?"

"School is starting again in a few days and, well, Elphie, I've decided to make you my new project!" Nessa raised an eyebrow curiously as she closed the door behind her.

"Why _don't_ I like the sound of that?"

Galinda giggled impishly and flourished a small hand mirror, handing it to her verdant friend, "What do you see, Elphie?"

"I see you," Elphaba replied as she angled the mirror to capture Galinda's image. Porcelain hands went to pink clad hips as the petite girl huffily clarified, "I meant in looking at your own reflection."

"Galinda, what's this all about?"

"Just do it! Tell me what you see when you look at yourself, Elphaba!"

Nessa uncomfortably watched as her sister took a deep breath and confronted the image in the mirror. When Galinda had said that she had something for all three of them to do this evening, Nessa had expected something fun, like a game or gossiping. She hadn't been expecting to witness her sister in a personal battle with herself.

"I see green. I see something unnatural and ugly."

Elphaba looked as though she could have continued for a very long time, but Galinda suddenly cut her off, "Is that because that's what other people have told you?"

Her sister struggled. "That's... what I see."

Galinda turned to Nessa who suddenly wished she was nothing more than a fly on the wall at that moment, observant, but oblivious to the meanings of human speech.

"What do you see when you look at Elphaba?"

Nessa's face flushed and she couldn't quite meet the eyes of the girl in question. "I see my big sister, whom I love very much, who, in spite of the green, I think is really pretty. She just doesn't let herself see it."

Again, Galinda stepped in before any more could be said, "And tonight, we're going to change that! You are gorgeous, Elphie! Tonight, Nessa and I are going to glamorify you to the point that you see it too. If you could see yourself as being beautiful, Elphie, you would be able to make other people see it too, and soon you could popular like me!"

The Thropp sisters' eyes grew, one with delight, the other with horror.

"What are you saying?" Elphaba squeaked.

"Nessa and I are going to give you the biggest makeover of your life!"

"You really don't have to do that."

"Oh yes, Elphaba," Nessa said, a maniacal feeling swelling within her, "we _really_ do!"

The youngest girl turned to her sister's friend who had begun rummaging about in one of her suitcases. "I get her hair."

Galinda withdrew a large box, "And I have makeup!"

"And I'm leaving."

Nessa and Galinda stopped her before she could get up from her seat on the bed. A pale finger was stuck in the green face with a simple order, "Stay. Good, Elphie!"

Galinda went about setting up her portable vanity and Nessa made herself comfortable behind her sister, starting to undo the plait of black satin. Ever since she was really little, she had wanted to play with Elphaba's hair, but her sister had never let her, always keeping her tresses tightly bound in a harsh braid. Nessa ran her fingers smoothly through the waves as they were released.

"Galinda, could you hand me a brush?"

The tiny girl paused in sorting and matching colors to lend a helping hand, then asked over her shoulder as she turned back to her work, "Elphie, why do you need glasses?"

"I'm farsighted. I need them to see things really close to me. Mostly for reading."

"Good," was the simple reply before Galinda spun and plucked Elphaba's glasses off her face.

"Hey!"

"I can't put makeup on if you're wearing glasses, silly. Besides, you look prettier without them. It might be a bit biased, but boys do tend to look at girls -"

"Wait a clock tick! You are _not_ going to play matchmaker with me, Miss Upland."

Nessa peered around Elphaba's head, "Oh please do! I'd give anything to see Elphaba out on a date."

Her sister turned to her enough to mutter, "Traitor."

"As much as I'd like to start setting up dates for Elphie, I have to school her a bit before we're ready to take that step."

Elphaba dropped her face into her hands, and moaned, "This can't be happening."

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Elphaba! Come on, Galinda's really onto something."

"Yes, Elphie! I know exactly what you need and I'll be here to help you every step of the way! I'll help you with shoes and clothes and different ways to show off your gorelicious hair! Physical appearances are always where people get their first impressions, so that's where we'll start. But then we'll work on social skills."

"Good," Nessa cut in. "Because we all know you're severely lacking there."

Nessa received an elbow to the gut for her remark, but she laughed and hugged her sister in return. Galinda continued, "We'll sign up for sports together! I'll show you all the best night life spots, and teach you the proper slang to use. And eventually, we'll work on boys. How to talk to them and flirt with them -"

"This is never going to work."

"Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore, otherwise you'll never get anywhere. You've got an awfully long way to go, but I'm absolutively determined to succeed in changing your life! Now, enough talk. Nessa! To work!"

Nessa didn't really work so much as play. She tried twisting Elphaba's hair in elaborate styles that were supposedly high fashion in the Emerald City. They weren't as easy to create as they looked. Finally, she decided that her sister's hair needed to be free, brushed it out nicely one last time, and pulled two small handfuls from either side of Elphaba's head just above her ears and tied them in the back so that her hair wouldn't fall in her face. Then she scooted off the bed to look at her handiwork. Elphaba looked miserable, but her hair looked lovely. Galinda skipped, spun, and sashayed between her work and her cosmetics, giving simple commands to her victim as she applied the colors. Nessa smiled wider and wider as she watched. Galinda wasn't adding colors to draw attention away from the green, rather she was adding subtle highlights and shadows that only enhanced Elphaba's natural beauty.

"Close your eyes."

Elphaba warily eyed the eyeliner pencil, "I would like to be able to see after this."

"Elphie!"

The order was obeyed. Finally, Galinda was satisfied.

"All right, I want to see what you did to me."

"Not yet! I'm not done with you! Now I'm going to teach you how to flirtatiously toss your hair."

"Oh for the love of Ozma..."

Nessa collapsed on the bed in stitches as she watched Elphaba animatedly attempt to toss her hair like her roommate. She couldn't quite master it, only succeeding in throwing more hair into her face, to which Galinda threatened, "Well, you'll practice."

Then the blonde had another idea that sent her digging back into her suitcase again. This time, she withdrew a long, thin white stick. "Look! It's my training wand that Madame Morrible sent me! Come, stand here, Elphie. I'm going to turn your frock into a magnificent ball gown!"

Judging by the look on Elphaba's face, Nessa suspected that their lives might have been in danger and scooted back on the bed a bit. Galinda began to flourish the wand, abruptly aimed it at her green friend - who winced and leaned away as if expecting some horrible blow - and cried out, "Ball gown!"

Nothing happened. Nessa's relief was reflected in her sister's face, but Galinda merely looked more determined. She gave a little hop and thrashed the wand about before aiming at Elphaba once more, "Ball gown!"

Galinda pulled the wand closer and examined it top to bottom. "Is this thing on?"

"Um, I have some nice dresses that might fit Elphaba, if you want to look, Galinda," Nessa suggested before someone accidentally lost an eye from further efforts. The tiny girl sighed and tossed the wand back into the suitcase, "That's okay. I really just wanted to try it out. I guess I'll have to tell Madame Morrible that it's broken."

"Galinda, 'ball gown' is hardly a proper spell. You just need the proper incantation -"

"Ooo! Could we find it, Elphie? I want to try!"

"- which I don't believe resides in my introductory lesson book. Now, may I finally see what it is you did to me?"

"No! First, the finishing touch! Close your eyes."

Galinda pushed her project back down on the bed and reached up for her own flower hair clip. She slid it into black hair and took a step back grinning. "Okay, you can open them."

Elphaba looked from her sister to her friend, "Well?"

"Faba," Nessa said quietly, "You're beautiful."

Her sister was handed the small mirror into which she squinted at first until she backed it up far enough to see the reflected image clearly. There was shock on Elphaba's face, then a sort of sadness, perhaps longing? Galinda and Nessa could see Elphaba's beauty, but it seemed that Elphaba herself still wasn't convinced. Nessa felt disappointed.

"The burn isn't very pretty," the green girl finally said softly. Silently, Nessa reached over and fluffed her sister's hair a bit, spreading it so that it covered what had still been exposed of the mark. Elphaba said no more, but continued to look sadly at the mirror before lowering the object and her eyes to her lap.

"Well, if you're not convinced, let's go show your father and see what he says!" Galinda attempted to bring life back into the room. Elphaba's eyes shot up, "No!"

"Yes, Elphaba, I think we should," Nessa said a little resentfully. "I'm pretty sure Father will give Galinda and me a truthful answer and maybe that will wake you up."

Elphaba lost some color in her face, but the younger sister didn't care. Nessa and Galinda reached for green arms and began to drag her out of the room.

"Hm. You know, Elphie," Galinda grinned as they marched their prisoner out the door, "pink goes good with green."

Frex was just finishing up in his office for the night when there was a knock on the door. He had been expecting it. The tiny daughter of Highmuster of Arduenna hadn't merely come on a pleasure visit to spend time with her school roommate. Galinda Upland had displayed so many times since they had met the senselessness that was so often equated with the term 'blonde', but the girl was not without intelligence. The child was on a mission, that much Frex had understood ever since she had set foot in their home. Galinda had slipped away from Elphaba unnoticed long enough to tell the governor that she wanted to see him that evening, and he had a sinking feeling he knew what about.

"Come in," Frex called as he filed a small stack of documents away in his desk drawer and stood. As predicted his little guest bounced in with a bright smile on her face.

"Governor Thropp, we three have something we would like to show you," she announced. Nervous as he had been, something about Galinda was simply too charming to resist as he returned her smile, "And what would that be, Miss Upland?"

"An improvement!" she squealed with glee and swept her arms to the door. "Come on in, Elphie!"

Hesitantly, his eldest daughter appeared in the doorway, eyes cast aside, with Nessa in tow. Frex was speechless. Elphaba had very clearly taken after her mother, but never before had he seen just how much. Elphaba's usually sharp features seemed to have softened under the magical touch of some light makeup and her hair had been fixed so similarly to the way Melena had always worn hers. She was stunning.

"Well," Galinda's voice broke the spell, "what do you think?"

He glanced from one girl to the next. Galinda's pretty blue eyes were bright with hope, Nessa appeared a little more concerned, and Elphaba awaiting judgment... Every prejudice, every harsh word he had ever spoken to her hit the pit of his stomach. It needed to end. Tonight. He had tried since the start of the girls' winter break, but trying wasn't good enough. Confrontation could not be avoided any longer.

"Galinda, Nessa, would you excuse us?"

Elphaba's chest heaved subtly faster. Until Nessa had told him outright that Elphaba was afraid of him, Frex never would have noticed the signs, but now he had become acutely aware of Elphaba's body language around him. He could tell when she was angry or actually frightened. Right now it was fear, she would put up a fierce defensive for sure if she felt threatened.

Galinda's smile didn't waiver, but he could tell she had not foreseen this possibility in her planning. She glanced at his younger daughter, who looked more worried than before, "Papa?"

"It's okay, Rosebud," he tried to reassure her softly, then nodded to the door. The dismissed girls uncertainly left Elphaba to her fate. Silence nearly suffocated the two remaining inhabitants of the room.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba."

Her dark brown eyes finally raised. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For rejecting you the way I have your whole life."

The fearful breaths stopped, but they became more exerted. She was upset.

"You're just saying that, because Madame Morrible thinks I really have a chance to become the Wizard's Grand Vizier," she said, averting her eyes once more and wrapping her arms protectively about her. "You're afraid I'll finally have power over you."

"No, but Madame Morrible's letter was the start of my realizing how wrong I have been, and Galinda has only helped in quickly progressing that realization," he waited and watched, but got no reaction. "You look lovely, by the way."

Her cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade and she swallowed hard. Frex perched himself on the edge of his desk, fearing that if he stood at his full height he would appear more domineering. It was going to be hard enough trying to break through to his daughter, the less threatening he was, the better.

"Elphaba, I'm about to tell you some things that I don't want to leave this room, all right? I don't want Nessa to know."

She looked back up, mild interest in her expression. Trust was not something he had ever really given her.

"I loved your mother very much, but she didn't entirely share the sentiment. She was quite a free spirit when it came to love, to put it politely, even during our marriage. To be perfectly honest, Elphaba, I don't believe you're actually _my_ daughter."

Her eyebrows were raised in shock, but she remained silent.

"Nessa is a perfect blend of Melena and myself, but she definitely has her mother's eyes. You are your mother. You have her face, her beauty, her sharp tongue -" the corner of Elphaba's lips tugged upwards slightly - "but you have someone else's eyes. When Melena found out she was pregnant with you, I had my suspicions, but I forgot about them over time. It wasn't until you got older that I noticed your eyes.

"When you were born, I was furious, I won't deny it, but it was like you weren't even human. The green was certainly a shock, but you were also born with tiny, sharp teeth. You never cried; you were silent until after Nessa was born and then you would try to imitate the sounds she made. Then we discovered your allergy to water... Elphaba I didn't know what to make of you, no one did, other than you were some divine punishment for some great sin in the family. I refused to have anything to do with you for months.

"Melena was very protective of you, I think she was afraid of what I might do to you if she let you out of her sight. She loved you dearly, but she wouldn't give me the chance to get near you even after I had calmed down and accepted the whole matter. When Nessa was born and when your mother died, everything spiraled out of control, and I blamed you for faults I knew were mine. I scared you to the point that you cut yourself off from me completely, which I didn't mind at all, in fact, I encouraged it. I had your baby sister to care for and love. Eventually I talked myself into believing my own lies and I learned to hate you for everything I thought you were. It just... it wasn't fair that Melena doted upon you so in the last two years of her life, and your mother never even got to hold Nessa."

"It isn't fair that in the sixteen years since Nessa's the only one with a father," Elphaba said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Frex repeated and then let the silence brew for a little bit.

"Do you remember what I called you when you were a baby?" he asked a smile spreading across his face. He should have let the silence be. Elphaba's expression soured and she snapped, "I'm too old for pet names. Are you going to try to reenact my childhood years to make up for what you've done?"

"No."

"Good. I don't need another reason to find you any more pathetic."

He knew what it was, he knew what she was doing, but it was too soon for him to take the blow and walk away. He stood and his voice raised in anger, "You see? This isn't entirely one sided. Even if I try to make amends, you shut me out!"

"Because I have no reason to trust you!" Elphaba stood her ground. "I bear the guilt for every wrongdoing ever done in this house! Nessa has always been your pride and joy and I was some perverted twist of fate you were stuck with. That's how you treated me. All the time. And now, out of the clear blue you spill your deepest secrets and expect me to just rush at you with open arms and weep for joy, because I suddenly have the father that was _never _there for me?"

Frex took a deep breath. Unfortunately, that was kind of what he had hoped would happen.

"Please give me a second chance. To start afresh and be the father you've needed."

Elphaba's jaw clenched as she tried to stand her ground, but Frex could see her struggling between her desire to stay strong and her need to cave. Her eyes welled up with tears and threatened to spill over. He thought she might pull herself back together and storm out of the room - he had brought her to this point many times before. But then the unexpected happened. One tear escaped the corner of her eye and started to trickle down her cheek leaving an irritated streak in it's wake. Frex didn't hesitate, he whipped out a handkerchief and was dabbing at her eyes to keep her from hurting herself further as she began to cry in earnest. He wrapped an arm about her and held her close to him. Instead of pulling away, he felt her lean into his embrace as she continued to fight with her tears. He pressed his lips into her soft, black hair and whispered, "I love you, my Fabala."

* * *

**That's right. I just made that happen. I love fanfiction! **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN - Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday from work or school. I was hoping to get this up before everyone returned to busy school schedules and all, but hopefully teachers aren't cracking down too hard on y'all yet. So I just recently discovered that Finland opened their first "non-replicated" production of Wicked, and I absolutely freaked out! The sets and costumes look A-MAZING and I REALLY want to go! Apparently, doesn't like us sharing youtube links...****. send me a pm if you want the youtube link to the preview!**

**Scalps stolen from SF tryouts. You'll find this chapter rather familiar. Fiyeraba alert! :) **

**

* * *

**

Elphaba was the last of her group off the train when it pulled into Shiz Station. She felt a newfound desire to stay home longer even though she was anxious to return to her studies. She had been following right on her father's heels, determined to stay as close to him as possible in these last few minutes together. It was as though she feared that once they separated for another semester, he would return home and to his old self, and everything that had been gained these last few days would be for naught. Nessa anxiously bid her father farewell as she spotted Boq also getting off the train a little farther up the platform. Frex - _Father_ chuckled as he sent his youngest daughter on her way.

_His _real_ daughter_, Elphaba thought as she watched the young couple reunite as if they hadn't seen each other throughout the course of their break. She felt that someone's attention was resting upon her and turned to her father.

"Have a wonderful semester, Sweetheart," he said. "Behave yourself."

Elphaba smirked, "I'll try."

He smiled and let the last moment pass quietly between them, then withdrew to depart.

"Father!" Elphaba suddenly burst out stopping him from going any farther. She initiated the last embrace, needing to feel his arms protecting her from the doubts about him that still plagued her from time to time. He complied fiercely.

"I love you."

The doubt and fear melted away. Elphaba would never be able to take those words for granted as Nessa did. They were powerful words she had longed to hear for a long time.

Finally her father released her. Galinda, who had been politely waiting outside of the family farewells finally piped up, "Thank you again, Governor Thropp! And please don't forget to send a copy of that photograph!"

"I won't forget, Miss Upland," the man assured her before heading to another train that would take him back home. Elphaba watched her father till he disappeared, then followed her friend to a waiting carriage.

"I can't wait to see how the photograph turns out!" Galinda chattered as they climbed inside for the short ride to school. "You weren't making any funny faces or grimaces were you?"

The green girl smiled, "No."

Galinda had insisted upon a group photo of the three girls before they left for school, so it had been taken that very morning. The sisters and their friend were all dressed in their smart, but warm winter uniforms and Galinda had given Elphaba a special back-to-school makeover. Not that there was anything really special about it; Galinda was determined to make beautifying her roommate a daily practice now, and Elphaba knew it was going to be hard to worm her way out of it.

When the girls reached the campus it was almost just like Elphaba's very first day of Shiz all over again. Students stared in shock at her, but this time it was not from shock of seeing a green skinned person for the first time, but rather from seeing the frumpy and downright nerdy green skinned person they knew very well transformed into something far more elegant and feminine. At least, that's how Galinda insisted she looked. Her hair was down with Galinda's pink flower clip pinned in the midnight black, her glasses were packed away in her suitcase, the makeup was supposedly working its magic, and her attire was far more "acceptable". Her old, brown clodhopper boots were no more - "Charity? Elphie, a poor person would rather their toes freeze than consider taking those nastified things," her friend had insisted - replaced by slender black ones. She still wore her uniform frock, but she had been denied her high necked sweater, instead wearing a white blouse. Over that, she wore a thick blue and white coat that hugged her body rather than hung from it. A fuzzy blue scarf protected her neck from the cold and blue gloves kept her fingers warm.

Galinda was quietly commentating on the different expressions of the people they passed, keeping a grin on Elphaba's face and a light laugh on her lips.

"Sweet lady of love!" the tiny girl softly exclaimed in a deepened voice as they passed a stunned boy, "The Artichoke is sooo steamed, she's smokin' hot!"

The new semester began smoothly, except Elphaba noticed a bit disappointedly that Fiyero was not there. Galinda didn't realize that her boyfriend was missing until about the third day of classes when her green roommate finally voiced her concern, and then the blonde was a frazzled mess.

"You don't suppose he got kicked out, do you? Why didn't he write me? He should have written me!"

"Galinda, if Fiyero had been kicked out of the Shiz, he wouldn't have lasted to the end of last semester. He said he passed all of his classes and that he'd be back. Maybe he had a last minute emergency at home or something."

"But why hasn't he written me? I'm his girlfriend for Oz's sake! I don't need to know where he is at _all_ times, but he should be here and he's not and he's scaring me!"

"You were at my house for the last two weeks of break, his letter would have gone to your home."

"Then Momsie and Popsicle would have sent it here with the rest of my things."

"Well, if something happened at the last minute, his letter could still be on the way," Elphaba continued her attempt to console, but Galinda was in a state of frantic worry for the rest of the night. And into the following week.

It was Thursday of the second week of classes and Elphaba was sitting ten minutes early for her last class of the day before her sorcery training that evening. She was refreshing herself on her Life Sciences notes from the previous class when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Whoa!"

The Vinkun prince stood beside her looking just as surprised as any of the other students had taking in the new Elphaba for the first time. Only Fiyero had been the first to really voice his thoughts, "You've been... _Galindafied_!"

Elphaba smirked playfully and swished her hair, "Toss, toss."

He laughed, it was a genuine, happy laugh that made his eyes twinkle, then took the empty seat beside her. The green girl felt something stir within her that only surfaced in the form of a smile.

"You really don't need to do that, you know."

She couldn't tell if it was the indication of his message or the way he was looking at her, but Elphaba suddenly felt very shy. She brushed it off in a change of subject and feigned disproval, "And where have you been, sir? Your girlfriend has just about had a nervous breakdown worrying about you, and don't think I haven't suffered because of it. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you the cold shoulder for a few minutes."

He leaned back in his seat, lounging comfortably, and replied not so guiltily, "Skiing in the Scalps. Fun times. Didn't want to leave. But I've probably missed the amount of classes I'm permitted to without flunking, so I had to come back."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So Galinda's finally cornered you. Where are your glasses?"

Elphaba glanced outside into the hall, then withdrew the spectacles from her sleeve and placed them accordingly, "Galinda said that if she caught me wearing them anymore, she'd get rid of them for sure. Needless to say, I've been smuggling them into class and the library."

Fiyero chuckled, "Don't you actually, like, _need_ them?"

She made a disgusted face, "She's trying to teach me how to write big, bubbly letters like her so I can read and write my class notes without glasses."

The prince shook his head, grinning, "Well, I won't tell on you, if you don't tell on me."

Elphaba's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Fiyero leaned closer to her. Much closer to her. She could have sworn that the intensity of his eyes would enable him to look right through her and decipher the unusual feelings that suddenly blossomed inside her.

"My 'official' excuse for coming late is that there was a death in the family," he whispered and winked.

Springtime finally came bringing with it the warmth, light, and bright colors of the season of rebirth. Nessa had decided to celebrate her birthday with all of her friends in a popular little café in town. Boq, who was ready to take Nessa's hands and get down on one knee at any second, needed constant reminding that although Nessa was now one year older, she was still technically an adolescent and legally could not become engaged for another year. Galinda was thoroughly enjoying herself in her new sorcery class. She mildly surprised Madame Morrible every so often with feeble bursts of talent that didn't do much other than create minor havoc, but at the same time, the professor did not ask the girl to leave. Fiyero was becoming ever more studious, which in turn made Elphaba ever more suspicious. Sure she figured that he didn't want to get kicked out of school for Galinda's sake, but at the same time, he seemed to be... Elphaba wasn't certain by any means, but he acted almost like he was beginning to grow less interested in his girlfriend at the same time his grades started to raise. And the B- on the Life Sciences quiz Dr. Dillamond had just handed back to the supposedly brainless boy? Something was brewing. Some devious plan in the back of his mind, but Elphaba had no idea what. All she knew was that she couldn't let herself dwell on him too much without beginning to... what? Become agitated with herself? Flustered? Upset? Depressed? Feel a longing for what she couldn't have?

Discover she had feelings for him?

_No! No. Stop. Class is about to start. You are sitting next to him. He is your best friend's boyfriend. Foolish thoughts must desist now. You are being silly. Breathe. Calm._

"And you thought I'd only get a C with a small miracle," Fiyero bragged as cocky as ever. Elphaba accepted her A+ adorned quiz and replied without looking at him, "A B- is not much more than a C, Master Tiggular, but Fate must have decided to waste a large miracle on you anyway."

He nudged her playfully, "You afraid I'll be good enough to compete with you soon?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Only when monkeys fly."

Only when Dr. Dillamond asked the class to take their seats did Elphaba notice that the Goat was rattled, "I have something very important to say and very little time."

The professor waited impatiently for his class to settle and quiet, when they finally complied a feeling of unease pitted in Elphaba's stomach as she watched her favorite teacher.

"My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz. Animals are no longer permitted to teach."

"What?" the green girl exclaimed. Dr. Dillamond patted a hoof in her direction, "No, please, Miss Elphaba."

Inside the girl was both heartbroken and furious, yet what could she do?

"I want to thank you all for sharing with me your enthusiasm, your essays - however feebly structured," the professor attempted a light joke, but the students remained silent. The Goat turned to Elphaba with sad eyes, "And even on occasion, your lunch."

Three men in long, gray coats appeared in the doorway, followed by a sympathetic Headmistress, "Oh, Doctor, I'm so terribly sorry!"

If anyone should be able to have a say as to what happened at this school, it would be Madame Morrible. Elphaba scrambled out of her seat to beseech the woman for help, "Madame, you can't permit this!"

"Don't, Miss Elphaba!" Dr. Dillamond ordered from behind her. "Don't worry about me. They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out!"

"Come on, goat."

Much to Elphaba's horror, two of the men walked over and roughly grabbed the professor's arms then proceeded to drag him from the room like a prisoner to doomed the South Stairs.

"You are not being told the whole story! Remember that class!" the Goat shouted back the warning as his hooves finally crossed the threshold of the classroom. Elphaba started to run after Dr. Dillamond, calling him, but a hand clenched down on her own arm. She tore out of the Headmistress' grasp in a fury and wheeled on her stunned classmates once she saw that the men and Dr. Dillamond had vanished from the hall.

"Well? Are we all just going to sit here? In silence?"

"Please, Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," the Headmistress implored her riled student.

"But, Madame -"

Morrible took her arm again, but very gently, trying to soothe her, "Please, dear, take your seat."

The girl did as she was told, but she was in a daze. She knew that things were getting worse in Oz with the Animal Banns, she had been appalled by the stories Dr. Dillamond had told her, but for the first time, she truly understood. She understood the injustice, the affect, the criminality of it. It was finally real to her, not just a story. She had to do something about it.

A gentle hand on hers brought her back to the classroom. She looked down and saw his tanned hand against the green, but could not look right at him.

"Good afternoon students. I am professor Nikidik," the third intruder in a long gray coat and a derby hat greeted his new class as though the recent outrageous scene had not occurred. "More and more everyday with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example..."

The new teacher walked over to a cart he must have wheeled in and went to a cloth covered box, "This is called a cage."

He lifted the fabric revealing a harsh wire box. Through the thin bars a small quaking lion cub, whimpering and crying, could be seen cowering in the corner farthest from the professor. Elphaba found herself shaking her head slightly in sadness. It was wrong. Why was everything so wrong?

"Yes," Nikidik continued, "you'll be seeing more and more of them in the future. Now this remarkable innovation is actually for the animal's own good."

It sounded to the green girl as if the man had said _Animal_,though. She was out of her seat once more and at the cage before Nikidik had seen her move.

"If it's so _good_ for him, why is he trembling?" she demanded as she hunkered down to peer into the cage at the cub.

"He's excited to be here that's all," came the unfeeling answer and sharp rap on the cage with a prod of some kind startling both the young creature inside and the pestering student. Nikidik gave her a glare and nodded toward her empty seat. Elphaba returned to her desk, but now she was boiling. She threw back the professor's glare, defiantly closed her notebook in front of him, crossed her arms, and waited for him to continue.

"As I was saying," the man sneered at her, "one of the benefits in caging a Lion Cub this young is that he will never, in fact, learn how to speak."

Oh, so it was a Lion Cub. Elphaba had heard and seen enough. Nikidik was encouraging the students to gather around the cage as if they were viewing a freak show.

The distressed girl turned to find Fiyero still beside her, seeming unable to take part in the examination.

"Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never learn how to speak?"

Fiyero's gentle eyes were sympathetic.

"Now he does seem a bit agitated, but that's easily remedied," Nikidik's voice forced Elphaba's attention forward again to where the man had withdrawn a syringe and was filling it with something out of a vial. Her eyes went wide.

"What are we going to do?"

"Uh... 'we'?" Fiyero said dumbly beside her.

"Well someone's got to... do _something_!"

She burst from her seat, arms flailing as the magic exploded from within her. The syringe dropped and shattered on the floor and Nikidik and all of the students in the classroom began acting like various animals. Elphaba stared dumbfounded.

"Uh, what's happening?" Fiyero asked just as bewildered as Shen Shen lumbered by in an ape-like fashion and grunting.

"I don't know," the young sorceress grasped as she contemplated the possible consequences. "I... I got mad..."

"All right, just don't move," Fiyero instructed as he started for the cage. He paused and turned back, "And don't get mad at me."

He lifted the cage from the cart and started toward the classroom door. "Well? Are you coming?"

Elphaba pounded after Fiyero, through the science building and outside, across the bridge of Suicide Canal and towards the woods.

"Careful! Don't shake him," she instructed from behind the prince.

"I'm not!" he defended.

"We can't just let him loose anywhere. We've got to find someplace safe!"

"I realize that," Fiyero snapped as he suddenly stopped causing her to nearly run into him. "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

Elphaba took the cage from him and started off again, "No, not _really_ stupid."

"Why does it seem like every other day you're causing some sort of commotion?"

The Cub let out a yowl and Elphaba stopped, setting the cage down to check him, "I don't cause commotions, I am one!"

"That's for sure," she heard him mutter. Why did that sting so much? Elphaba stood and faced him, looking him square in the eye. "So I should keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?"

"No, I -"

You think I want to be this way? You think I _want_ to care this much?" she gestured emphatically to the stolen cage.

"All I -"

"You think I don't know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"

"Elphaba!" Fiyero interrupted her before she could enter hysterics. "I'm sorry. Okay? I know you're really upset, but I know what I'm doing. It's okay. And I'm going to make sure that he's okay. Now just calm down. Everything's going to be all right."

She breathed, then let her body relax. "You could have walked away."

He said nothing.

"Why didn't you?" she finally looked back up at him. He hesitated, "Can't I help a friend?"

It sounded innocent enough, but Elphaba suspected more. She scrutinized him, "Why do you pretend to be so shallow and self absorbed?"

"Whoa, there's no pretense here," Fiyero grinned. "I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have helped me."

He didn't really seem to know what to make of that.

"Okay, if you're trying to get rid of me, I can go," he turned to leave. "If you don't want my help, that's fine."

"No! I do!" Elphaba cried reaching for him. She felt her fingers wrap around his hand, his fingers mimicking out of reflex. Part of her never wanted to let go, the other part wanted to throw it away. She could see his feet shift his direction and nervously met his gaze. Their fingers retreated at the same time and Elphaba took an embarrassed step back before her attention was mercifully taken by the frightened moan of the Cub.

She rushed to the cage, kneeling down beside it. The Cub panicked and leapt back from her into a corner and hid its face with its paws.

"Oh the poor little thing, his heart is pounding. I didn't mean to frighten him," she said softly. She wanted to open the cage and try to comfort the big Cat, but was afraid of what he might do in defense. Fiyero's feet treaded across the grass and he went down on his haunches beside her, "What was it that you meant to do, and why was I the only one you didn't do _it_ to?"

Brown eyes found blue, but she found she had no answer for him. Her eyes widened a bit and she gestured to her own cheek to illustrate, "You're bleeding."

"I am?"

She focused on the spot, grateful for the distraction from his eyes. "The Cub must have scratched you."

"Yeah... or maybe it... scratched me or... something."

Elphaba's hand seemed to move of its own free will, reaching out in concern to gently brush near the injured spot on Fiyero's cheek. The contact of their flesh once again sparked embarrassment, and the two jumped back from each other, getting up to their feet.

"Uh, I better get to safety!" Fiyero blurted out. "I mean the Cub! Get the Cub to... safety."

He grabbed the cage and began to run back in the direction of the bridge. He stopped suddenly, realizing, then turned and ran back past Elphaba and deeper into the woods.

"Fiyero," she murmured softly, after he was well out of earshot.

It wouldn't be long before the boy released the Cub and returned. Elphaba needed to get away from him, but she couldn't go back to Shiz. He could come find her again, she wasn't mentally ready to face Madame Morrible and the consequences of her actions, nor did she think she could bear to be around Galinda right then. The bridge. Elphaba retreated to the under belly of the bridge and sat down in the shelter of its girders and far away from the water's edge. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted Fiyero in a way that made her heart ache with the knowledge that she wasn't meant for him. Thoughts started to bubble up, thoughts that she tried to push away, but couldn't. She could see them holding hands just walking, content to be together. She could see him holding her, imagine what his arms would feel like wrapped about her, his fingers playing with her ebony strands. How she wanted to know what it was like, to have a man care for her so deeply that he would swear to be her lifelong companion.

"Fiyero!"

The dreamland ceased and Elphaba could hear Galinda's heels clicking on the bridge above her.

"Oh, dearest, what happened? I heard that a lion got loose in Life Sciences, what... what's that?"

"Have you seen Elphaba?"

He sounded worried. Elphaba's heart twisted.

"Fiyero, what happened? You look dreadful!"

"Elphaba and I stole the Lion Cub. I was just letting him loose in the woods. She was here a minute ago. Where'd she get to?"

"It's getting ready to rain, she probably went back to the dorm."

Elphaba glanced out at the sky and noticed for the first time that it had indeed darkened with rain clouds. _Not what I need right now!_

As if the weather wished to seal her fate rather than let her escape, a peel of thunder crackled in the air. Galinda let out a small surprised shriek, then laughed at herself, "Protect me from the thunder, Fiyero!"

She heard the crash of metal, he must have dropped the cage on the bridge. Elphaba inched her way to the edge of the bridge and chanced a look up. Galinda's eyes were closed, her arms were wrapped around Fiyero's neck, and she was clearly up on her tip toes to reach his lips. His arms held her perfect, petite figure, his fingers embedded in the perfect, golden curls. They really were prefect for each other.

Another clap of thunder broke them apart, both laughing at their jumpiness. Elphaba quickly ducked back under the bridge, and not a moment too soon. Raindrops began to pelt the land and the two lovers on the top of the bridge. Galinda's giggles increased to squeals as the rain threatened to ruin her hair, makeup, clothes, whatever it was she was always concerned about when it rained and Elphaba could hear the two begin to run for cover. She thought she heard Fiyero's footsteps stop, but they resumed without much delay. Elphaba didn't watch them run back to campus, instead she looked down at the natural mirror reflecting her pathetic image back to her in her makeshift prison.

Green. That's what she saw. That's all she had ever been able to see. That was reality. Galinda swore up and down that her friend was beautiful, but Elphaba had never been able to allow herself to believe it. Because it wasn't true. She saw what everyone else saw, green. Green skin, straight, black hair, trying to masquerade as something she was not. Pink caught her eye. Galinda's flower clip. She tore it out of her hair in a fury and threw it to the ground.

He deserved better than her. He deserved someone as she was beautiful as she was sweet. Cynical, bitter, and ugly just wasn't befitting of a prince. Or of anyone. Why had the powers that be given her the yearning to be loved if it was not meant to be her fate?

But her father had come around. Were there are other miracles to be had in her lifetime?

Elphaba, lost in her thoughts, lost all track of time. The rain had been falling steadily harder, thunder rumbling and the occasional streak of lightning crackling through the air. Her stomach grumbled impatiently at her, the lack of sustenance causing an ache that grew more discomforting as time went on. She was tempted to take off her jacket, attempt to hold it over her for protection, and make a run for it, but she knew that would be a severe mistake.

She glanced over at the pink flower clip laying close by, guiltily picked it up. It was Galinda's after all, she shouldn't have mistreated it so. _Pink goes good with green!_ Her friend's words brought a slight smile in her misery.

"Miss Elphaba!"

She looked across the canal to find Madame Morrible under an umbrella hurrying towards the bridge waving to her student. The stranded girl returned the gesture and waited for the Headmistress to meet her.

"Sweet Oz, dearie, you've given us all quite a fright! Are you all right, Miss Elphaba?" the woman asked as she carefully set the umbrella upside down on the ground. Such a loaded question, the student was in no mood to lie, "No."

Madame Morrible gently took the girl's arms, "I know how upsetting it was to watch that horrid scene this afternoon, poor Dr. Dillamond. But there's nothing we can do, except move on."

Elphaba nodded forlornly. The woman smiled, "Come on, dearie. Let's get you back to your room. We'll cancel sorcery for this evening so you can rest."

Morrible handed her the umbrella and gave her a light nudge toward the exposed terrain. Elphaba shied at the edge of protection, unsure that the small umbrella would truly protect her from the elements.

"Oh wait! I know!" the old sorceress said with a sudden cheerfulness. She waved her arms forcefully towards the sky and the dangerous storm clouds vanished, the sun low in the sky. "Didn't I mention? Weather is my specialty."

* * *

Galinda paced about her room impatiently. Where in Oz was she? If Elphaba had gotten caught in the downpour... Galinda didn't know what she'd do. When she and Fiyero had realized that the green girl had not returned to the suite, was not in the library, nor the cafeteria, science building, history building, language building, or mathematics building, they checked the sorcery room in Madame Morrible's suite. When only the headmistress turned up, the couple worriedly sought the old woman's help. Fiyero recounted what had happened and then the headmistress had dismissed them, saying that they could continue to search the campus if they so chose, but she had a feeling that she may know where Elphaba was. Fiyero had taken Galinda back to her room. He wasn't technically allowed in the girls' dormitory, but since when was Fiyero one for following the rules? And besides, Galinda was absolutely distraught and needed comforting!

But Fiyero was not comforting her at all! He just sat there on her bed, staring blankly and silently at Elphaba's.

"How could you just leave her? Why did she leave you? " the frustrated blonde finally burst, balling her fists against her hips. Her boyfriend looked at her, "I told you, she got tired and wanted to rest. I went on ahead. She probably saw the rain clouds and went looking for shelter."

"But she isn't anywhere on campus!"

"We only checked the places she frequents, we didn't check _every_ building. It could have started raining and she ducked inside the arts center for all we know."

Galinda huffed and resumed her pacing. Some time later, the door opened.

"Elphie!"

She rushed her roomie and clenched the girl's waist in a fierce hug. "Don't you ever scarify me like that again! Where have you been?"

She felt Elphaba stiffen and looked up to see that her friend was clearly distressed. "Elphie?"

"I have to use the bathroom," she said quietly. Galinda released her and watched as her friend stiffly collected her nightgown from her bed and locked the bathroom door behind her. The blonde turned to her boyfriend, just as worried as before, but now for Elphaba's emotional state rather than for her safety.

"Dr. Dillamond was her favorite professor," Fiyero said quietly. "And you know she loves Animals. This was a really rough day for her."

Galinda nodded.

"I should go."

He gave her a light kiss goodbye and left Galinda to wait. The near silence in the bathroom was maddening, but she didn't pester Elphaba through the door except once to ask if she had eaten dinner. Further silence was not an answer, but Galinda did not press.

* * *

**AN - Can't believe I actually caved to use the "Only when monkeys fly" (blatantly stolen from Yellow Brick Road Not Taken) corniness, but it makes sense! Once the Monkeys can fly, Elphie and Fiyero are in competition. Fiyero's trying to catch Elphaba who it trying to elude him. :D**

**Ps ~ I didn't add Morrible giving Elphaba the invitation to meet the Wiz 'cause I noticed that Morrible's line is "I know how devastrated you were **_**the other day**_**..." So I decided to skip the stage-time magic and stick the invitation in before the girls go to EC. **

**Pss ~ Did you know "scarify" actually is a word? I'm thrillified we have Oz slang in our dictionary!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN ~ This lack of work is doing wonders for my updating! Do you think I could quit my job and just become a professional fanfic author? That would be great. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nessa and Boq were sitting outside back to back working on homework since the sun had not quite yet begun it's descent in the sky. Midterms were nearly through, but there was still some studying left to do. It was too nice out to stay inside, but it certainly would have been less distracting.

"Nessa?"

Her book dropped to her lap in what would have been frustration if only it was possible for Nessa to be frustrated with her boyfriend. As it was, this had been at least the tenth time he had disrupted her reading within the last hour, but she still smiled about it.

"Yes, dear?" she responded as she shifted and let her head drop back to his shoulder, looking at his profile. He turned, planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and went back to his books. "That's all."

She laughed and nuzzled his neck before doing the same. History. She was currently comparing her notes to her textbook, making sure she hadn't missed any important information that might have been skipped in the confusion that had followed Dr. Dillamond's abrupt removal from the school. Dear Dr. Dillamond. His classes had become far more dull since his absence. She didn't get far in her reading when she was interrupted once more.

"Nessa!"

That was not Boq's voice. She looked up to see her sister tearing across the yard, a look of indescribable joy on her face as she wielded an emerald green envelope in her hand. Nessa got to her feet as her sister reached her.

"Nessa!" Elphaba spoke in between pants. "I got an invitation from the Wizard! He wants to meet me!"

"You're kidding!" But Elphaba shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. The younger girl's eyes grew before she threw her arms around her sister in a congratulatory hug, "Elphaba, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

"Congrats, Elphie!" Boq grinned. He had taken to calling her by the much scorned nickname Galinda had given her at first to tease her, but now simply found it suiting to the new 'Galindafied' Elphaba, as Fiyero called it.

"Thanks!" Elphaba was smiling almost manically. "I'm going to the Emerald City this weekend. Nessa, I would love for you to come with me!"

"Really?" She'd always wanted to go to the Emerald City, but it was a trip that the Thropps had never gotten around to taking.

"Nessa, I wouldn't have even made it to Shiz without you. You have to come," her sister insisted. The younger girl beamed and thanked her sister incessantly, then Elphaba hugged her again and ran off to find Galinda. Boq pulled his girlfriend into a side hug as they watched the green girl. "She's so happy."

"She deserves to be," Nessa agreed.

The night before the girls were to leave, the friends decided to celebrate in town. After dinner, they ordered a small bottle of wine to toast Elphaba's good fortune. Nessa leaned against Boq as he poured himself a small glass of the red liquid.

"No, dearest," Boq chided gleefully. "You're far too young to have any of the grown up drink!"

"I just want a sip for the toast," Nessa pleaded. Boq chuckled and handed the near empty bottle to Fiyero, "Put this on the other end of the table, please."

"Now, hold it, buster, I haven't gotten any yet," Dana piped up from Nessa's other side flicking her empty glass. Boq nodded and turned to Fiyero, "Just pass it that way till it reaches Dana."

"Boq!" the youngest girl pouted and smacked his arm. By this time everyone was laughing at little Nessa's underage plight. Her boyfriend turned back to her, still playing, "That's not acting like the big girl I know you are. Now behave, or I'll make you go back to your room."

Nessa was visibly insulted, but inside she was enjoying it with the rest of them. She turned her sister and whined, "Elphaba!"

Her sister now had the bottle in her possession and was handing it off to Nessa's roommate. The green girl laughed, "Oh poor, Nessie! I suppose you can have a little bit. Dana, go ahead and pour some for her, would you?"

"My pleasure, Elphaba dear," the red head replied as she finished pouring her own helping then allowed a few drops fall into Nessa's glass. Nessa narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Thanks a lot."

Another round of laughs, a little (very little) wine poured for Nessa, and the friends lifted their cups. Fiyero stood, "To our future Grand Vizier and, though fairly unknown to the unfortunate student populace present and future, the future Grand Reformer of our Educational System, since apparently, the current curriculum is too easy for her."

Fiyero abruptly lowered his glass and turned to Boq, "You know, she just aced a test in Nikidik's today that she blatantly refused to study for?"

Some snickers sprouted up, for everyone knew of Elphaba's detestation of Professor Nikidik, and then Fiyero resumed his toast, "To Elphaba. You're off to see the Wizard."

"To Elphaba," everyone chimed in, then drank. Nessa, who had never tasted wine before and had not expected the strange warming sensation in her throat nor the medicinal taste of the alcohol, made a disgusted face.

"Told you it was a grown up drink," Boq teased, which demanded another round of laughs.

When Nessa met her sister and Galinda the next morning in the lobby of Crage, the two roomies were bickering.

"I cannot believe you are going to wear _that_, Elphaba Thropp, to meet the Wizard of Oz! I cannot allow it!"

With a smirk, Nessa noted that her sister was wearing one of her nicer, and more conservative, black dresses from home and the ugly, pointed hat Galinda had sort of given her, to which she had grown oddly attached, while the little blonde was wearing a bright yellow summer dress.

"The Wizard needs to see me for who I am, and besides, I wouldn't be able to _fit_ into any of your tiny clothes."

"Well, look at Nessa, she's dressed nicely!" Galinda pointed to Nessa's off the shoulder dress. At Dana's request, she wore her sparkling silver footwear to which Galinda gave an approving nod. "Why don't you try one of her dresses on?"

"No!" was the resounding answer.

The girls hauled their suitcases - amazingly, Galinda had condensed her things to two suitcases for the overnight trip - to where Madame Morrible had a carriage waiting for them. A quick, "Ozspeed, my dears!" and then they were off. The boys met them at the train station.

Boq hugged Nessa tightly, "Have fun. Come back to me safe and sound."

"No, I think I'll run off with a tall, handsome city boy," she jested. Boq smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "You better not."

Nessa looked back just in time to see Fiyero hand a small bouquet of brilliant red poppies to Elphaba. He didn't have a second bunch, or anything for that matter, for Galinda. _Huh... Well, this is _Elphaba's_ big trip._

"I've been thinking -"

"Oh really?" her green sibling smiled. Fiyero smiled too, but brushed off the jab, "About that Lion Cub and everything. I think about that day a lot."

Elphaba's expression fell into something more unreadable to the untrained eye, but soft. "So do I."

_Oh Shiz!_

Nessa had highly suspected that Elphaba had feelings for Fiyero, but this was obvious. For both parties. The thought that Fiyero was perhaps interested in Elphaba both elated and scared Nessa. Her sister needed someone, deserved someone, but if it had to be Fiyero, would the injury to Galinda force Elphaba to choose between the two? The little blonde glanced between the them with a look that said she clearly felt left out and didn't like it, but Nessa couldn't tell if she realized the exact tension between the boy and girl.

"Oh, me too!" she exclaimed to get their attention as she stepped between them as well. "I think about it constantly! Poor Dr. Dillamond, it makes one want to... take a stand. In fact, I have been thinking of... of changing my name!"

Galinda was improvising. Why was she improvising? Fiyero clarified for all their sakes, "Your name?"

"Well, yes!" Galinda flashed her winning smile at him. "Since Dr. Dillamond had his own special way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my... outrage-" she shook her fists in the air - "I will henceforth be known no longer as Ga-linda, but as simply... Glinda!"

She smiled, more to herself as if she only then comprehended what she was proposing and decided she liked the change, then quickly bowed for her audience. Confused glances were passed between the remaining four before Elphaba looked pointedly at Fiyero and nodded her head to Galinda's bowed figure. The prince took his cue and managed to stammer out, "Uh, that's very, um, admirable of you, uh, Glinda."

The train whistle blew, signaling that if the girls wanted to get on the train, they had better do so in a hurry. Fiyero wished Elphaba luck and stepped back, Galinda's face fell a little. Nessa and Boq exchanged looks, he had picked up on Fiyero's odd behavior as well.

"I'll talk to him," he whispered to her. Nessa nodded. A brief kiss and Nessa joined the other girls.

They found a private compartment, and once they were safely confined, Galinda let loose.

"It's like I don't even know him anymore!" she cried, pulling a lacey hankie out of her handbag. "He's distant and moodified and he's been _thinking_, which really worries me, and it all started that stupid, _stupid_ day Dr. Dillamond was fired. I can hardly believe he really cared _that_ much about that old Goat!"

If Galinda had been looking, Nessa was certain things would have heated up right there on the train. Elphaba looked as guilty as could be. Nessa caught her sister's eyes and silently expressed her thoughts. _What the Kumbric Witch did you do?_

Elphaba's eyes widened in alarm and she vehemently shook her head. Nessa wasn't quite sure if she was saying that she was innocent or trying to tell her younger sister not to tattle. She decided to wait and watch what Elphaba did before she let herself make in depth theories.

"Don't cry, Galinda."

"It's 'Glinda' now!" the blonde wailed. "Stupid idea! I don't even know what made me say it."

"It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you," her friend tried to sooth.

"I don't care! I want _him_! I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him," Ga- Glinda dabbed her eyes. She looked up in revelation. "This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?"

Glinda leaned into Elphaba for comfort, the latter held her with a softly concerned expression on her face. Nessa watched them, focusing more on her sister. No, Elphaba was incapable of doing anything behind Glinda's back that could possibly hurt her. Which was why she also didn't want Glinda to know that she was attracted to Fiyero. She was terrified of losing her best friend. But did she realize that Fiyero was possibly feeling the same way about her? Nessa was suspecting yes. Then again, Elphaba was pretty dense about such things.

The black clad girl separated herself from Glinda and looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry about Fiyero this weekend. We'll get everything straightened out when we go back. This weekend is just for us. This evening we get to meet the Wizard of Oz himself, and before that, we have all day to explore the Emerald City. Museums, galleries, cafés, theatres, and hundreds of stores."

At the prospect of a shopping spree, Glinda brightened considerably, but Nessa felt uneasy. _What are you playing at, Elphaba? Are you softening her up before delivering the blow?_

Shortly before they'd be arriving, Glinda excused herself to find the restroom and touch up her makeup, which gave Nessa a few minutes to try and figure out what was going on. It seemed that Elphaba was thinking the same.

"Please don't tell Glinda that I like him," the older sister pleaded before Nessa could get a word out. "I don't know what's going on between them and I don't want her to think that I'm somehow involved. I would never do that to her even if I _had _a chance with Fiyero."

"What do you mean if you 'had a chance with Fiyero'?" the younger asked carefully. Elphaba rolled her eyes and pointed to herself, "Blue is the color for Vinkun royalty, not _green_."

Yeah, Elphaba was clueless, and Nessa decided that her ignorance would be key to everyone's continued happiness this trip, so she kept her mouth shut.

"There it is!" the sudden cry startled Nessa, and instantly all was forgotten about the awkward conversation. The Thropp sisters rushed to the window to look at the towering buildings of the Emerald City. They were still far enough away that they could see the entire city in all is green glory. Excited anticipation mounted. The door to their compartment opened behind them.

"Do you see it?" Glinda squeaked.

"Yes!" came the unified reply. The three girls were pressed to the window as they watched the city grow more and more immense the closer they came. Soon they rode through its gates and the three scrambled to gather their luggage and be the first ones off the train. As they stepped onto the platform a jolly man greeted them with a box filled with green tinted glasses and handed a pair to each of them. They put them on, feeling somewhat silly, but noticed that nearly all the denizens of the city were wearing them too. Suddenly Elphaba was no longer the only green person in the world anymore and she commented to her friend, "Quite a becoming color on you, Glinda!"

Glinda curtsied and turned to Nessa, "Now you two really look like sisters!"

Then they had a moment to simply take in their surroundings as obvious first-time tourists. Elphaba supported the back of her hat so it wouldn't fall off as she looked up at the building closest to them, "It's as tall as a quoxwood tree! Taller, even!"

They didn't get far when a man with a thick mustache and dressed in the garb of a military man greeted them.

"Miss Elphaba, I presume," he said kindly, turning right to his quarry. The girl blinked in surprise that he had correctly singled her out. "Yes."

"I am Captain Cherrystone of the Royal Guard to his Ozness. I have been sent to escort you and your companions around the city and then to the Palace later this evening. If you give me your luggage, I'll have it sent there straight away."

The girls happily obliged. Once their suitcases were seen to, Captain Cherrystone asked them where they wished to begin their expedition.

"Shopping!" Glinda squealed before Nessa or Elphaba could get a word in edgewise. The captain smiled and led the way to the closest major shopping district. The whole time, the girls gawked and gaped at the unusual sights. Street performers, the stylized fashions, the signs and smells.

"It's all so Ozmopolitan!" Glinda cried. The blonde and Nessa chatted away in their exhilaration, but Elphaba remained oddly quiet.

"Faba?"

She indicated the people all around them, "Look. Nobody's pointing, no one's staring. I just... I feel like for the first time, I'm somewhere where I belong."

"Well, let's face it, Elphaba, you were kind of _born_ to be here," Nessa teased.

Much of the morning was spent in stores. Captain Cherrystone would wait outside of the stores for them, never asking how long they wished to take, merely waiting to dutifully guide them and give them free reign. Miraculously, Elphaba tolerated it all with a smile on her face. By the fifth store, though, she was starting to get a little antsy. "Are either of you looking for something in particular?"

"No," Glinda replied simply. The green girl looked confused. Of course the art of shopping would confuse her. Her sister clarified, "Half the fun of shopping is trying on a bunch of things you have no intention of buying."

"Sounds like a waste of time to me."

"Oh, stop being a stick in the mud," Nessa muttered as she selected a dress from a rack and tossed it to her sister. "Try that one on."

Elphaba's expression changed from one of boredom to one of horror as she realized how perfectly camouflaged her hands were in the fabric of the dress. "Nessa, I can't try this on! I'll look naked!"

"Oh," she said. "I didn't notice."

Her sister's eyes narrowed at the younger girl's less than innocent grin. "Perhaps you should have waited another two years to start school. University has corrupted you."

"And it's not even been one whole year," Nessa sighed.

After tormenting Elphaba a bit and making her try on some high fashion dresses, the girls found Captain Cherrystone outside as usual, but with three small slips of stiff paper in his hand.

"Compliments of the Wizard," he said as he handed them each a ticket to the matinee of Wizomania. They had just enough time to comfortably find a bite to eat and head to the theatre. The café they decided upon was quaint and beautiful amidst the flashy city. As the three girls approached the doors, two very handsome boys walked out, but each stopped and held a door open for the incoming customers.

"Why thank you," Glinda giggled and tossed her hair.

"Anything for such lovely ladies!"

"Have a great day!"

Glinda and Nessa wished them the same, and as they parted the boys continued, "Beautiful! Angels!"

Two of the girls giggled and threw back flirtatious looks. Elphaba, who had not been won over by the boys' charm, muttered, "Suck ups."

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda growled crossly. Nessa just laughed.

* * *

"Hey!"

Fiyero came out of his daze to find his friend leaning across the table, his fingers arranged in such a way that he must have just snapped them in the prince's face. Boq sat down behind his dinner tray looking concerned for his friend, "It's about time. Welcome back to the real world."

"Sorry," Fiyero muttered and examined his own dinner. The meat was cold, so were the steamed veggies, and - wait - did he get asparagus? He hated asparagus. He didn't remember getting asparagus. At least his dinner roll was buttered... along with much of his napkin.

"Can I ask you something?" the munchkin boy across him questioned curiously. Fiyero grinned, "Ask away."

He reached for his glass of... did he get that nasty, green melon and pear punch crap again? Oh well. He took a swig.

"Are you in love with Elphaba?"

The punch spewed back out. "What?"

"Okay, let me reword that," Boq said wiping his face with his napkin. "Do you _like_ Elphaba?"

Fiyero laughed, "Where did you come up with a crazy notion like that? I happen to be taken, Munchkin Man."

"Yeah..." the boy agreed uncomfortably. "But you act like you're losing interest in Galinda-"

"'Glinda'," Fiyero corrected with a smirk.

"-and you seem to, I don't know, act more like yourself around Elphie."

Fiyero let out a deep breath. He couldn't figure out what was going on himself. On the one hand, there was Glinda, on the other... there was nothing. A very pretty green colored nothing. Oh, who was he kidding? Yeah he liked Elphaba. She was pretty and smart and witty and passionate and so unlike any other girl he'd ever met. But not like _that_. They were just really good friends. Yeah, friends. That's all. Glinda was his... well, not really. Not anymore.

"I'm just starting to think that maybe Glinda's not the right one for me."

"And Elphaba is?"

"No! Absolutely not."

_Lies and slander. You were totally toying with that thought a few minutes ago._

_For my own entertainment, _Fiyero argued with himself. Boq looked as though Fiyero was having a very loud conversation in his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a cucumber suddenly landed in between the two friends on the table. Someone had drawn a dopey face on it in black ink and given it some scraggly hair. A nearby table erupted into cruel laughter. Shen Shen stood up and pointed to the cucumber, "We thought you might have missed her, so we decided to give you a little clone to keep you company!"

Fiyero's blood boiled.

"Shut up! Just because she's different, doesn't mean she's any less human! You should be more respectful to the future Grand Vizier of the Wizard! Leave her alone! Or do I need to bash your skull in with this to make a point?"

He hefted the cucumber threateningly in his hand before he realized that the entire cafeteria had gone silent at his tirade. Smooth.

"No, you're not in love with her at all," Boq nonchalantly addressed his punch before sipping it. Fiyero thought about chucking the cucumber back at the other table, but couldn't bring himself to do it, sat back down as the noise in the cafeteria resumed, "All right, fine. Maybe I'm just starting to go off my nut, maybe it is love. Either way, I know I can't be with Glinda anymore. I gotta figure out how to let her down gently, because you know she's far gone with me. And then how the heck do I ask Elphaba to go out with me and get her to take me seriously?"

"Ah... Fiyero? If you break up with Glinda, there's no way you're going to be able to turn around and start dating Elphaba," Boq warned.

"Why?"

"They're best friends," the munchkin explained. "You think Glinda's not going to be hurt by all this? You think she's going to be okay if you tell her that you're not in love with her anymore, but you are with her best friend? She'd kill you both."

Ouch. Death by Glinda. Just... ouch. Yeah, he couldn't put Elphaba through that and expect her to be happy either. Well that sucked. Give up what you don't want and not be able to have what you do want. At least, for a really long time. Stupid girl loyalty crap.

* * *

***GASP* Fiyero admits love! Oh come on, like you didn't see it coming )**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is! The Big Scene everyone's been waiting for! Many, Many, MANY thanks to SimbaFan for beta reading this chapter for me to help me perfect it! Although I will say, his Grimmerie apparently says "Battering RAMMIGAN" while my Grimmerie very distinctly says "Battering RAMIKIN"... so I did keep my spelling and we'll settle our Ancient Ozian Dialect debate later ;D**

**Also, very small, you probably wouldn't even notice if I didn't say anything, but one of the lines in the show that drives me nuts is Elphaba's "It's the Wizard who _should_ be afraid of me." No, dear. He just made you the enemy of Oz because he _is_ afraid of you and the fact that you know the truth. So I took a little word switch liberty (love you Winnie Holzman!). Enjoy all!**

**Blah! Published before I realized I forgot separations between sections in the story... Fixed it!**

* * *

The girls came out of the Emerald Skyline Theatre mouths abuzz as they discussed _Wizomania_. Elphaba had never been to see a show in a theatre before, and it had been a wondrous experience! The singing and dancing and costumes and sets! It had been thrilling. The show didn't have much of a plot, to Elphaba's slight disappointment, but so little was known about their Wizard, she supposed there really wasn't enough information to create much of a story. Still the songs of praise had been fun and entertaining. A bit long, but fun.

"Who's enthuse for hot air ballooning, has all of us honeymooning?" Glinda sang. Nessa finished, dancing a little as well, "Ooooooo! Isn't he wonderful? Our wonderful Wizard!"

Captain Cherrystone smiled at the girls' excitement, directing them to a small museum next door presenting the history of the Wizard's arrival and the building of the great capital of Oz. Glinda immediately lost interest, wanting to visit more boutiques, but it was Elphaba's turn to drag her friend around to places of interest. By the time they had finished the museum, it was starting to get dark. Sort of. There were so many lights in the city, it was impossible to tell how much daylight might have been left. Captain Cherrystone had arranged for a carriage to take them to a restaurant for dinner and then the time finally came. Excitement began to wear off a little and nerves started to take hold. Elphaba was about to meet Oz's ruler! Hardly anyone ever saw the Wizard, and she was about to be among the few. She couldn't have been more thankful that Glinda and Nessa were there with her for support.

_Please don't let me say anything stupid_, she prayed silently as the carriage turned a street corner to reveal the grand palace before them. The girls gaped as they were led into a spectacular atrium. The walls and ceiling appeared to be green glass and the floors a polished emerald stone. Gold could be seen here and there throughout as curtain trims, furniture legs, pillow patterns, and large, decorative frames.

"Why are there paintings of the Ozmas?" Glinda whispered as if she were on hallowed ground. Elphaba looked from side to side of the room and saw many portraits of the Great Queens and their families concluding, "This is the site of the original palace of the Ozmas. The Wizard probably kept the paintings in their honor."

"Too much green and gold," Nessa commented. "Hope you're all right with it looking like Lurlinemas year round."

"Thanks for ruining it for me," Elphaba grimaced.

Cherrystone guided the girls up a carpeted staircase and down more lavish halls to a pair of massive gilded doors.

"The Wizard will see you now," the captain said as he pulled a door open and allowed the girls to enter. The sound of the great door slamming shut behind them caused the trio to spin back, startled, only to find themselves quite alone in the high arched and darkened hallway.

"I don't really like this anymore," Nessa murmured from Elphaba's left.

"It is a little daunting," the honored guest agreed.

"I feel really small," Glinda squeaked. Nessa and Elphaba turned and pointedly looked _down_ at her to which she haughtily replied, "Well aren't we funny?"

The three stayed close together as they walked the length of the hall. The end opened into an imposing throne room. At center was a dais with a golden throne and a massive golden head suspended in mid air over it. The eyes of the head flashed from blue to red and smoke erupted from the floor. Elphaba could feel herself freeze in shock at the specter as the giant head focused right on her.

"I am Oz!" the head said in a booming voice that echoed about the room. "I am Oz! The Great and Terrible! Who are you, and why do you seek me?"

Glinda was now hiding behind her friend, "Elphie! Say something!"

The green girl took a brave step forward, her support system hung back, cowering. So much for support.

"I am Elphaba Thropp, Your Terribleness!" she shouted above the hissing of the smoke as she bowed subserviently. "And this is -"

"Oh, is that you Elphaba? I didn't realize!" a much less threatening and slightly muffled voice called from behind the head. The smoke stopped billowing, the eyes of the great head dimmed, and the head itself shifted to a lifeless position with the creaks and groans of metal. Elphaba didn't realize how hard her heart had been pounding until the threat was seemingly obliterated.

A tall man in a long beige coat, yellow gloves, and odd looking goggles came out from behind the monstrous contraption. He pulled the goggles down to hang about his neck and began to pull the gloves off his hands grinning, "I hope I didn't startle you!"

"Not much you didn't," Nessa hissed almost inaudibly.

"It is so hard to make out people's faces when I'm back there," the man was continuing. "Now let's see, which is... witch?"

He chuckled to himself before reaching welcomingly to the green girl. "Elphaba!"

The girl let out a breath, nerves nearly gone. So this was the Wizard. A friendly, middle aged and silvering man, who was seemingly unlike every description of the Great Oz she had ever heard. Of course, there were stories that the Wizard could take different forms, but if that was true, this appeared to be his natural manifestation. She happily accepted the man's outstretched hand.

"A pleasure, Elphaba!" he smiled so broadly that the green girl could feel the contagion spreading on her own face. The Wizard turned to the others while Elphaba meandered over to the giant head. Hesitantly she reached up to touch it. Cold, hard, lifeless metal. Some sort of tik-tok. That's all it was. Well that was a relief, but why...?

"I know. It's a bit much," the Wizard said answering her thoughts. "But people expect this sort of thing, and you have to give people what they want."

Elation filled her once again, "I am so happy to meet you!"

"Well, that's good, because that's what I love best: making people happy!" he grinned at her. "Now tell me, what mischief did you three find yourselves in today?"

As Glinda initiated the animated retelling of their excursion about the city and Nessa added her own input where necessary, Elphaba watched the Wizard with a growing feeling of fondness. He was very eager to hear everything about them, asked them all sorts of questions, making sure they were having a wonderful time. He was almost fatherly. Very much the way Elphaba felt about... Dr. Dillamond. Dr. Dillamond. The Wizard!

"We saw _Wizomania_!" Nessa was saying.

"What did you think?"

"I loved it!" Glinda gushed. "Elphie thought it went on too long."

Elphaba grinned embarrassed, nudged her friend in the ribs with her elbow, "Shush."

But the Wizard took Elphaba's hand again, laughing and winking, "I think you may be right. And now, my dear, I believe I asked you here for a reason."

"Your Ozness, I actually have a reason of my own for wanting to meet you," she said, drawing curious looks from her companions. "I know you can help. The Animals, sir -"

He silenced her with a gesture of his hands, "I, my dear, am the Wizard of Oz! I already know why you've come."

Oh! Well that was... awing. In a creepy, omniscient kind of way. Nessa and Glinda looked at each other and "Ooo"ed.

"And I fully intend to grant your request," the Wizard continued. "Of course, you must prove yourself first."

Elphaba didn't really understand why, her abilities had nothing to do with the Animals' plight, but Glinda piped up before she could ask, "Of course!"

The tiny girl pushed Elphaba from behind and urged, "Prove yourself. Prove yourself!"

The young sorceress shot daggers at her friend before turning to the Wizard. "But how?"

The kindly man smiled and called, "Madame! The book!"

"Right away, Your Ozness!"

All three girls spun to find none other than their headmistress approaching them, her hideous red dresses swapped out for a green one that really wasn't much better.

"Madame Morrible!" Glinda cried with glee.

"I believe you are all well acquainted with my new Press Secretary," the Wizard said with a flourish of his arm to his new employee. Elphaba gave her professor a congratulatory smile, "Press Secretary?"

"Yes, dearie, I've risen up in the world!" the woman gushed. "You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he will do much for you."

Elphaba looked between her professor and the Wizard, relieved that her tutor had not completely abandoned her on this journey. "What would you like me to do?"

"Well, this is my Monkey servant, Chistery," the Wizard introduced as he indicated the Creature Elphaba had not yet seen perched above the tik-tok head. The Monkey, dressed in a yellow vest and a formal, red jacket with tails, climbed down to his Master's side, but then loped over to the green girl, hugging her about the legs.

"Hello, Chistery," she said and patted him on the head. He cocked his head and looked up at her with a big, toothy grin.

"He watches the birds so longingly every morning..." the Wizard mused.

"So His Ozness was thinking, perhaps a levitation spell?" Morrible finished, lifting an ancient book she had been carrying in the crook of her arm. Its russet leather cover and binding was beginning to crack and flake with age, and its pages had turned yellow over time, but otherwise the tome seemed to have been carefully preserved.

"I can't believe it!" Glinda gasped as she stepped forward. "Is that the Grimmerie?"

"Yes," Morrible said as she began to page through the leafs. "The ancient book of thaumaturgy and enchantment."

Nessa shrunk away slightly, still edgy around magic. Glinda, on the other hand, was continuing her dreamlike gait forward, hand outstretched. "Can I touch it?"

Morrible pulled the book back to her protectively with a resolute, "No."

The woman sniffed as she walked by Glinda headed for her protégé. She held the book out for Elphaba, who gawked at the silver symbols on the page Morrible had marked for her, "What funny writing."

"Yes, it is a lost language. The language of spells."

Elphaba took the book from her teacher's hands, gaze captured by the text as it magically swirled before her.

"A kind of recipe book for change."

The book seemed to be calling to her, pulling her out of the throne room and into its pages, but even as the room about her melted into nothingness, she sensed something was amiss. Some danger lurking beneath the beautiful, shifting symbols. The power there intimidated her a little and she tried to pull herself out of the book, but she was helpless to resist its strengthening hold on her. It enthralled her, the risk of attempting the unknown. She had to do this. Not just to prove her full worth to those left behind in the throne room, but also to herself. Magic bubbled up from the book, coursing into her body begging to be released till it ached to retain the power any longer. She could hear her voice speaking, not fully comprehending how she simply _knew_ the pronunciations of the unusual words she'd never seen before, "Ahben tahkay ahben tahkay ahben ahtum ahben tahkaya entaya ahben tahkay -"

A shriek of agony tore Elphaba out of her trance. She was kneeling on the floor, the book spread in front of her and her arms raised in mid motion from casting the spell. Looking up, she saw Chistery on the floor thrashing about, his hands tearing at his back in anguish.

"What is it?" Elphaba cried out in panic. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just the transition, dearie," Morrible explained rather nonchalantly in spite of the sounds of pain. Elphaba leaned towards the ailing Monkey, "Chistery, are you all right?"

But the Monkey didn't respond, continuing to scream.

"Why can't he answer me?"

The back of his coat suddenly shredded as a pair of giant, bat like wings sprouted. Chistery scrambled to his feet, confused and angered. He took one look at the new appendages protruding from his back and hissed at Elphaba, then climbed up to the top of the Wizard's head, still shrieking.

"Elphie! You did it! You actually did it!"

"No!" the young sorceress cried in horror and went back to the magic book, vainly searching the text. "He's in pain! Quick, how can I fix it?"

"You can't!"

"What?" Elphaba exclaimed. "First semester, dearie! Spells are irreversible!"

"But that doesn't mean -"

"I knew it!" Morrible ignored her panicked student entirely, taking the Wizard's hands. "I knew she had the power, I told you!"

Elphaba looked helplessly between her professor and the Wizard. "You... you planned all this?"

"For you too, dearie! You benefit too!"

"And this is only the beginning! Look!" the Wizard exclaimed and went to the side of the great head. There was a lever hidden somewhere there, Elphaba could only see the Wizard's hand go through the motion of lowering it.

A rumble quaked the room and the wall behind the Wizard's throne suddenly split in two, the crack which revealed the secret doors previously hidden in the darkness of the room. The sides slid apart revealing a huge cage filled with many more now winged Monkeys, all screeching horribly and pulling at the bars of the cage. Elphaba covered her ears and closed her eyes as her heart thumped harder in her chest. _What have I done?_

Her mind was racing. Why hadn't she listened to her gut feeling? She had sensed danger, why had she ignored it? She didn't understand the foreign language of the Grimmerie, so why did she think that it was entirely safe? She'd been too eager to please, too trusting, and too weak to resist long enough to allow herself ten seconds to think straight. Now she was at fault for causing harm to innocents. She was always at fault. Always! Now she understood why Frex had hated her all her life. For all of her intelligence, she was a pathetic, miserable excuse for a sensibly thinking human being! Why couldn't she just _think _before she acted out of stupidity?

After a minute or two the pained cries muffled and died with the rejoining of the walls.

"If this is what you can do on your first time out, the sky's the limit!"

"Such wingspan! Oh won't they make perfect spies?"

"_Spies_?"

Elphaba hugged herself, mind reeling. Everything was happening too fast. She didn't understand what was going on or why she had been dragged into this den of nightmares. All she knew right then was that she wished she was home, wished she had never come to the Emerald City, and wished more than ever that she had not been cursed with this blessing of magical ability.

"You're right," the Wizard consoled, leaning over her as he might over a hurt child. "That is a harsh word. How about 'scouts'? Well that's what they'll be really, they'll fly around Oz and report back any subversive Animal activity."

The realization was like a slap in the face. "So it's you? You're behind it all?"

"Elphaba, when I first got here, there was discord and discontent. And you know the best way to bring folks together is to give them a really good enemy," he reasoned. Elphaba didn't find that very reasonable, she found it sick and twisted.

She looked up into the kindly face of the Wizard and felt her dreams crumble around her. He wasn't a wizard. He was a con artist who had enchanted a nation, and now the spell was broken. At least for her. He wanted her to lie for him, to aide him in his wicked deeds in order to strengthen his deceit. It made her nauseous. She picked up the Grimmerie with shaking hands, eyes stinging with threatening tears. "You can't read this book at all, can you? That's why you need an 'enemy' and spies and cages!"

She could hardly get the words to form in her mouth, "You have no real power."

She watched his expression change from caring to fear to persuasive. "Exactly, and that's why I need you, don't you see? The world is your oyster now! You have so many opportunities ahead of you. You all do! Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

_No. Not like this. Not at the Animals' expense_, she thought miserably, still trying to grasp the truth.

"Oh, come now, Miss Elphaba, you are making a spectacle of yourself," Morrible was berating her, reaching for her, lifting her from the floor. "The Wizard is offering you a position directly under him! The second most powerful person in Oz! Now who wouldn't pine for such a place?"

"Elphaba?"

She looked at the man who called himself the ruler of Oz and felt crushed. He reached an open hand for her, begging her to take it, forget the Animals, and become his little magical puppet. A glance to her friend and her sister. Glinda pointedly nodded towards the Wizard. Elphaba was being stupid to pass up this chance. Nessa looked frightened. Frightened of her own sister. Or perhaps of what her sister might do.

"Elphaba? Please?"

The green girl whirled on the fake wizard shouting, "No!"

And then she ran. The Grimmerie was hugged tightly to her chest as she pounded out of the throne room, down the long hall, and out the golden doors. Cherrystone was waiting on the other side, but was caught up in his confusion before he started after her. The massive voice of the tik-tok wizard head could be heard echoing from the throne room calling for his guards. Cherrystone did not follow her as she began to run into the maze of halls.

"Elphie!"

"Elphaba!"

She heard Glinda and Nessa calling her from behind, but she did not hesitate for them to catch up. She could get caught, and she couldn't afford to let that happen. Not now that she knew the truth, denied the so-called wizard, and stolen the ancient magic book.

Elphaba came to the main staircase and ran down it without much thought, but she realized that she was not at the grand atrium that would lead out into the city. She had no idea where she was, but it looked like some sort of ballroom. Footsteps behind her, she turned and saw her frightened companions charging down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Glinda breathed as she came up beside her friend. "You can't just -"

A door slammed open somewhere above them. The girls looked up to see soldiers pouring out of a darkened doorway on a balcony, a hint of smoke wafting out after them. A side door to the throne room. How inconvenient. Elphaba was running again before she heard one shout, "There they are!"

The sounds of Nessa and Glinda's feet were not far behind. She came to a spiral staircase down a back hallway, possibly around servants' quarters by the lack of extreme decoration, but no less emerald in hue. She went up. All the way up, watching as the emerald color faded into raw stone, undoubtedly beyond the limits of public visitation. Elphaba burst through the door at the top of the spiral stairs, fighting a sizable stitch in her side, she half limped about her new surroundings. It was a circular room filled with dusty old boxes and cobwebbed objects long forgotten. There was one large, open window which provided dim light from the city outside, and no other way out.

"Elphie!"

But Elphaba was spinning, heading for the door as the other two girls burst into the room behind her. "It's an attic, go back!"

She approached the top step, but heard the echoing sounds of other bodies in the stairwell. She retreated back into the room and slammed the door, "The guards are coming up! We'll have to barricade it!"

"What?" the blonde shrieked. Elphaba glanced about the room, eyes falling on a broom. "I'll use this!"

She stowed the Grimmerie in her bag before grabbing the broom and awkwardly sliding its shaft through the handle of the door, lucky that the broom itself was long enough to catch the wall on either side. Should anyone try to pull it open from the other side, they would have a tough time doing so. Or so Elphaba hoped. She backed away from the door as the footsteps behind it grew louder. Someone attempted to open the door and Glinda screamed.

"There she is! Fetch the battering ramikin!" ordered a voice from the other side. There were a few more tugs on the door, some pounding and an order to open the door, but then the guards gave up and all fell silent. Elphaba became aware of gasping breaths and turned to the other two occupants of the room.

"What the Kumbric Witch are you thinking, Elphie?" Glinda demanded. "Why couldn't you just stay calm for once instead of flying off the handle? Don't you realize that you can't help the Animals from prison?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Elphaba snapped. "Grovel before that... _snake_ in submission? What are you thinking running after me, Glinda? I thought you wanted your fame and glory! He just offered it to you, and I'm officially out of the picture, so you can rise all the way to the top if you wanted!"

"The only way you can help the Animals is to work for him, Elphaba Thropp! The Wizard -"

"He's not a wizard!"

"Stop! Both of you just stop!" Nessa cried suddenly. Elphaba realized how close she was to Glinda's face, angrily pulled away. Her little sister was almost in tears, she looked pale and frightened as she stood there, hands clenched into fists at her sides. The older sibling began to feel sick again. She'd dragged Nessa into harm's way. If the younger girl got hurt, again Elphaba would be at fault.

"We have to find another way out of here," she said quietly. Glinda looked like she was about to retort when an amplified voice rang out in the sky beyond.

"Citizens of Oz!" It was Morrible's voice, announcing her news to the entire city it seemed. "There is a enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says, she is evil! Responsible for the mutilation of theses poor, innocent Monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestorium of her... _twisted_ nature. This distortion, this _repulsion_! This WICKED WITCH!"

Silence.

Her mind was numb. This wasn't actually happening. It couldn't! This was just a bad dream. A really horrible nightmare. She was asleep and when she woke up, it would be a new day. She'd be at Shiz in her bed, safe and sound. Glinda would be there, Nessa not too far away. She would wake up and laugh at the absurdity of it all. Madame Morrible would be her overly sweet natured self, and the Wizard would still be as wonderful as she'd always dreamed him to be. It was all a dream, wasn't it?

"Don't be afraid."

The pinch that proved her wrong. She was afraid. No, she was terrified! But something was stirring inside her. It was small, but gradually growing as it began to gnaw away at her fear. She could picture Dr. Dillamond's furry face bravely stating that he would never let the Wizard silence him. Where her professor was currently, Oz only knew, but she was in the same league as the Animals now. Their fight was now her own. She had to take up Dr. Dillamond's cause, had to make herself heard throughout this deafened land, for his sake and for all those who had been cursed by the Wizard's lies. In that she suddenly found strength.

"I'm not," she said steadily to Glinda who had latched herself to Elphaba's arm. "It's the Wizard who is afraid of me."

"Elphie, listen to me," the tiny blonde pleaded. "Just say you're sorry before it's too late. You could still have everything you ever wanted. You've worked so hard for it."

"I can't," the young sorceress whispered. She felt both despair and determination, and she had to hold onto the latter otherwise she'd lose entirely. "I'm tired, Glinda. I'm tired of playing by his rules and accepting his limits. I can't fix the damage already done. I don't have a second chance anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't change things. I know that in choosing to run I'll never be accepted by this world, but if I chose to stay, if the Wizard took back those words against me and I became some revered leader... The cost is too high. I don't want to lie, I don't want to be his puppet on a string, I don't want to be loved if it means I can't be free. I have to defy the Wizard."

_Defy gravity._

Elphaba contemplated the metaphoric and suddenly literal possibility. Neither Nessa or Glinda had actually done any harm to the Wizard. He wouldn't hurt them if they were caught by the guards... If she could just...

"Open this door in the name of His Supreme Ozness!"

Elphaba jumped as the pounding on the door began again. She pulled the Grimmerie out of her bag and fell to the floor, frantically flipping through the pages, trying to find the spell she had used earlier on Chistery. At last her eyes spotted familiar symbols and her instincts told her to stop there.

"Ahben tahtay ahtum entay ditum anteyah..."

_This isn't the same._

"Ahben tahtay ahtum entay ditum anteyah..."

There was too much noise about her, distracting her. Glinda was starting to yell at her.

"Ahben tahtay -"

"Stop!"

Silence crashed down on Elphaba's ears. She winced, expecting the same painful fate the Monkeys had suffered, but nothing happened.

"Well? Where are your wings?" Glinda asked, but she sounded shaken.

"Elphaba," Nessa said quietly and just as upset, "maybe you're just not ready to do such advanced magic."

The girl looked back down at the book, flipped through the pages again, desperate to find something, when Glinda gasped, "Sweet Oz!"

Elphaba looked up at her friend, then followed her gaze to the door where the broom was floating within the restraint of the door handle, trying to free itself. She got up and started toward it, but then the guards' pounding on the door resumed. She jumped back and turned to Glinda and her sister.

"I don't know if it'll hold all three of us."

Glinda looked dumbfounded, "Elphie, you don't even know if it'll be able to hold you, much less fly away! It's suicide!"

Elphaba looked to her sister, but Nessa was avoiding eye contact. The green girl felt abandoned, "I can't do this on my own. You heard Morrible, she just turned all of Oz against me!"

Her friend huffed, "Oh, Elphie, don't be so overdramatical."

"Don't you realize that as Press Secretary whatever Morrible says or does is coming directly from the Wizard? They can't let me go blabbing the truth about him if either of them want to remain in power, but they don't have to worry about that much if they can so easily make me the new enemy of Oz. I'm already a thing to be feared because I'm different. What's a few more lies? What's the life of one freak compared to a country-full of happily ignorant people?"

The truth of the matter finally dawned on Glinda, and Elphaba didn't hesitate with her proposal, "Come with me. Everyone loves you, Glinda. Together we'd have a fighting chance to change things. Please."

The tiny girl looked up at her friend sadly, "You're trembling."

She glanced about and Elphaba knew that this was the denial. Glinda wasn't going to help her. The blonde found an old, black cloak lying in a heap on one of the boxes, picked it up, and shook it out sending a dust cloud into the air about her. She returned to her green friend and threw the fabric about the bony shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," she whispered, not looking at the taller girl as if she were ashamed. "But I can't go with you."

Elphaba felt a lump catch in her throat, but quickly sought Nessa. Her sister appeared torn, but at a glance the green girl resigned to the fact that Nessa was too frightened to help as well. And she couldn't put the her sister through further danger.

There was a good amount of commotion outside the door suddenly. The guards who had been sent for the battering ram had returned, and it wouldn't take much for them to break through the door and the levitating broom as well. Elphaba ran to the door, silently slid the broom from its restraint and ran for a pile of boxes to hide behind as she heard the door crack under the weight of the siege. The second attempt to break down the door was successful. Glinda screamed as soldiers poured into the room. Nessa suddenly appeared around the side of the boxes and hunkered down beside her sister.

"I'm coming with you."

Elphaba hardly had time to process her sister's words.

"There she is!"

The green girl jumped, but realized that no one had discovered her yet.

"Don't let her get away!"

"Leave me alone! Do you hear? Let _go_ of me!"

Elphaba thrust the broom out before her and ordered, "Get on."

Nessa did so, if hesitantly, and Elphaba seated herself behind, wrapping one arm about her sister's waist and firmly gripping the broom handle with her free hand. She felt the thing thrum with power and felt exhilaration suddenly shoot up through her hand and into her body. It was like the broom was alive, an extension of her own body ready to do whatever she willed it to.

"Where are the others?"

"Yes, where's your green friend?"

"Please! I didn't do anything!"

"It's not her!" Elphaba shouted from her hiding spot, her voice reverberating off the stone walls. "She had nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want. It's me!"

The boxes piled before her went tumbling through the air with a powerful blast of magic. Some hit guards, dazing them, but mostly it provided a distraction until Elphaba kicked off the ground and was suddenly floating weightless in the air. Nessa shrieked as Elphaba urged the broom forward, then took a parting glance back over her shoulder. None of the guards carried guns, only spears. They were going to make it. She saw Glinda, eyes widened and mouth hanging open, smirked at her, then flew off giddily into the night sky.

* * *

Glinda was exhausted. She felt drained physically and of every emotion her body could produce. After she had been returned to the throne room, recounted what had happened in the attic room, and pledged her undying allegiance to the Wizard, Madame Morrible had insisted that she go to the grand quarters she had been offered at the palace and rest after such an upsetting evening.

The 'official' story was that Glinda had ended up being the lucky girl offered the position as the Wizard's Grand Vizier, that she had brought her friends along, and that the... _wicked witch_ had blown up in a fit of jealous rage and run off in determination to destroy the peaceful land of Oz. Nessa was, at least for now, an innocent bystander in the story, kidnapped by her own sister. But this was the part of the story that truly disturbed the blonde.

Glinda plopped down her feather bed and tried to recreate the last moment she had seen her friends. She remembered the guards stumbling to get out of the way of flying boxes. She saw Elphaba on the broom rising into the air. Nessa was with her. Nessa had looked terrified and had been screaming. Elphaba had been holding her. Very tightly. And the last glimpse she had seen of her dear roomie's face... that horrible, almost twisted half smile was the only thing she had seen from under the shadows of the hat brim. Had Elphaba actually kidnapped Nessa? Had she been so scared to run on her own that she'd forced Nessa to go with her? Had her friend truly lost it in that instance? Was the smile really as menacing as Glinda kept picturing it?

The petite girl saw her luggage sitting by the door, along with Nessa's and Elphaba's. She quickly got up from the bed and rushed for her friend's suitcase. There had to be something there. Something to reassure her that she was imagining things, that her old Elphie had not completely taken leave of her senses. Glinda discovered an envelope among Elphaba's change of clothes. According to the date on the front, and the fact that it was still unopened, it had probably only just arrived at Shiz the previous evening.

She tore the envelope open, withdrew the letter inside, and began to read. The words brought new tears to her eyes. It was from Elphie's father, praising and wishing her the best of luck when she went to meet the Wizard. Glinda couldn't bring herself to finish reading it, but did catch her name mentioned towards the end.

_Please give the smaller envelope enclosed to Miss Galinda. I should have gotten it out to her earlier._

She searched the bigger envelope for the supposed second and quickly opened it as well once she found it. Inside was a stiffened and smaller than standard sized piece of paper on which was printed three smiling faces eager to begin a new semester at school. The photograph Governor Thropp had promised to send her. Glinda sobbed, feeling every bit the dirty traitor her Elphie surely believed her to be.

* * *

There had been no time to think. Had she a few minutes longer, Nessa would not have jumped on the broom and escaped with her sister. She had discovered extremely quickly that flight was a terrifying experience she never wished to go through again. And yet, Elphaba had only been able to fly so far from the city before the insufficient moonlight had caused her to direct them down into a wooded area, although where they were neither sister could say. In the morning, they would fly again, far from the reaches of immediate danger. Nessa wished more than ever that she was home.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around Elphaba's waist and her face was pressed into her sister's chest, but she could not sleep. And she knew Elphaba couldn't either. She felt her sister's fingers gently brush her arm from time to time comfortingly, but whether the gesture was to comfort the younger or older girl was hard to say. The sounds of the forest at night were foreign and unsettling to the sisters as was the darkness. No, it wasn't dark. Nessa was used to darkness. This was black. Pure, unadulterated black. Moonlight fought to peek in through the leaves of the trees, but was swallowed completely long before it reached the forest floor.

The sisters were sheltered in between the massive roots of a tree, but they were not protected. They were quite exposed to whatever they couldn't see out in the darkness beyond.

"Faba?" Nessa suddenly squeaked.

"What?" came the bodiless whisper. Nessa hadn't anything to say, she hadn't meant to say anything at all. Fear had simply driven her to outburst. Nessa clenched her sister tighter, on the verge of tears. Elphaba tightened her hold on her little sister and began to hum an old lullaby that she used to sing when she was in charge of putting little Nessa to bed some years ago.

Nessa didn't fall asleep that night, and the lullaby lasted till dawn.


End file.
